Lilies in Autumn
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Harry e Ginny se veem em uma situação familiar. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Slamming Doors, Open Windows

**Lilies in Autumn**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Vou manter os títulos dos capítulos no original, por que gosto mais deles assim. Se quiserem que eu comece a traduzi-los, é só pedir.

3) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

**4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.**

5) Esperem **quatro** atualizações **por mês**: todo domingo.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo 1**

**Slamming Doors, Open Windows**

**(Fechando Portas, Abrindo Janelas)**

Harry abriu os olhos com o som do alarme. Eram as primeiras horas pacíficas da manhã, antes do nascer do sol. Virou-se e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Ginny. Emoldurou o rosto dela e a beijou sonolentamente, sorrindo um pouco quando ela acordou. Ginny inalou lentamente e esticou o corpo dolorido contra o de Harry. Ele passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a contra si. Ginny riu e escorregou a mão para dentro da boxer dele. Harry fez um som de aprovação contra sua boca, as mãos dele correndo até a barra de sua camisola, amontoando o tecido e o puxando até seu quadril.

- Papai! – uma voz disse perto do ouvido de Harry.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram e ele se virou para encontrar James parado perto da cama e uma expressão indignada em seu pequeno rosto.

_Hora perfeita. _Harry suspirou em frustração. _Ele definitivamente é parte Weasley._

- Qual o problema, James? – Ginny perguntou com uma voz resignada, puxando sua camisola até os joelhos.

- Albie fede. – o garotinho pronunciou com nojo óbvio em seu rosto.

- Certo. – Ginny falou, certa dureza escondida em sua voz. Ela olhou para Harry, se esfregando levemente contra ele. – Não deixe esse pensamento fugir, certo? – murmurou, um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

- Isso não é justo. – Harry gemeu, enquanto Ginny saia da cama e pegava a mão de James. – Eu vou descer e fazer o café da manhã. – ele pausou, lentamente soltando a respiração. – Em um minuto. – observou Ginny sair do quarto, ouvindo James tagarelar, desejando que sua pulsação diminuísse para um ritmo normal. – Brilhante. – murmurou. Fazia semanas desde a última vez que fizera amor com Ginny e todas as vezes que eles tentavam, algo surgia, ou eles estavam tão cansados, que adormeciam antes que algo pudesse acontecer. Girou para fora da cama e foi para o banheiro. Olhando feio para o registro da água fria da banheira, Harry a abriu e tirou a camiseta e a boxer, jogando-os no chão, entrando sob o jato de água fria. Perguntou-se como Molly e Arthur conseguiram ter sete filhos. Arrepiando-se, desligou a água e pegou uma toalha na prateleira, a esfregando no cabelo. A enrolou na cintura e escovou os dentes.

_Teddy não vai vir passar o fim de semana... Talvez Molly e Arthur queiram ficar com os meninos no final de semana..._

- Os Cannon vão jogar contra as Harpies hoje à noite. – Ginny comentou, puxando a camisola pela cabeça. – Devo chegar em casa cedo.

- Sério? – Harry cuspiu a espuma. – Isso tem possibilidades.

- Planos para uma festa maluca? – Ginny riu, entrando no chuveiro.

- Se você soubesse. – Harry murmurou, lavando a escova de dente.

Um choro veio do quarto de um dos meninos.

- Mamaaaaa! – Albus chorou. Harry correu para fora do banheiro, uma mão segurando a toalha, tentando impedi-la de cair de sua cintura. Encontrou Albus no quarto de James, sentado no chão, chorando de raiva, seus punhos gordinhos apertados ao redor de um caminhão amarelo, que James estava tentando tirar de seu irmão mais novo. – Papaaaa! – Albus chorou quando viu Harry parado na porta. – 'Minhããão!

- É muito cedo pra isso. – Harry resmungou. – James, deixe Al brincar com o caminhão, está bem?

As sobrancelhas de James se juntaram em irritação.

- Não. – respondeu, aumentando a força com que puxava o brinquedo. Seus olhos escureceram em aborrecimento com Albus.

Harry suspirou e apertou seus dedos ao redor da toalha, se abaixando para pegar o brinquedo.

- Agora é meu.

- Não pode isso, papai! – James replicou obstinadamente.

- Fica vendo. – Harry murmurou, prendendo o caminhão debaixo do braço.

- Vou contar pra mamãe. – James correu para fora do quarto e pelo corredor, para dentro do quarto de Harry e Ginny.

Albus se levantou e caminhou até Harry.

- Colo, papa! – exigiu, suas mãos erguidas, puxando a ponta da toalha. O trabalho mal feito de Harry ao enrolá-la ao redor da cintura cedeu e a toalha escorregou por suas pernas, pousando na cabeça de Albus. O garotinho riu, enquanto Harry tirava a toalha de sua cabeça.

- É por isso que você sempre tem que colocar uma boxer, antes de tentar separar esses dois. – Ginny disse da porta, James ao seu lado. – Uma boa vista, entretanto. – adicionou, lançando um olhar de admiração para seu traseiro nu. – Ou, talvez, o robe que Hermione te deu de aniversário. – sugeriu, arrependidamente enrolando a toalha em seu quadril, e beijando sua nuca. – Eu vou terminar de arrumar os meninos. Vá se vestir e fazer o café.

Harry colocou o caminhão em uma prateleira e foi para o banheiro. Não eram nem oito horas, e ele já tinha uma sessão de sexo interrompida, um banho frio, um milhão de pensamentos sobre Ginny que o faria ser socado pelos cunhados — mesmo que fossem completar sete anos de casados em Setembro —, uma fralda suja, uma briga de irmãos e uma toalha caída. Colocou uma roupa limpa e foi para a cozinha fazer mingau.

Ginny entrou na cozinha com Albus no colo e James caminhando atrás dela.

- Vai para o escritório hoje? – ela perguntou.

Harry colocou o mingau em tigelas.

- Um pouco. Eu tenho que verificar algumas investigações e uma aula a dar para os recrutas. Quando você tem que ir para Gales?

- Às três. Às quatro, no mais tardar.

Harry remexeu distraidamente no mingau.

- Posso voltar às duas.

Ginny colocou Albus no cadeirão.

- Talvez possamos pedir para Ron e Hermione ficarem com os meninos amanhã à tarde?

- Talvez.

- Oh, não há 'talvez'. – Ginny declarou, colocando suco em dois copos, colocando uma tampa em um deles. – Faz anos. – ela resmungou. – Uma garota tem necessidades, sabe.

Harry piscou.

- Oh. Bem... – colocou água na chaleira. – Eu passo na loja quando estiver indo para o Ministério. – prometeu.

- Bom mesmo. – Ginny disse. – Eu tenho uma varinha e não tenho medo de usá-la.

- Sim, senhora. – Harry murmurou, sua mente cheia de planos. Ele foi para o trabalho logo depois do café da manhã, parando no escritório de Arthur. – Arthur, você e Molly podem fazer algo para Gin e eu nesse fim de semana?

- Claro.

- Podem ficar com os meninos? – Harry perguntou apressadamente, desespero evidente em seu rosto. – Por favor?

Arthur sorriu largamente, reconhecendo o desespero.

- Oh, claro. A mãe de Molly cuidava dos meninos para nós algumas vezes, durante o ano. – um brilho apareceu em seus olhos. – Foi como acabamos com Percy, os gêmeos, Ron e Ginny. – Arthur riu. Harry se remexeu incomodado, se perguntando se Arthur tinha a mesma habilidade da esposa de ler a mente dos filhos. – Eu vou para sua casa com você e os levo comigo à noite.

- Obrigado. – Harry respondeu.

**-x-**

Ginny caminhou para a casa, o chão gelado estalando sob seus pés. Ela estivera pronta para gritar quando James entrou no quarto aquela manhã. Sexo espontâneo não passava de uma lembrança, ultimamente.

- Mais nove anos. – suspirou, se perguntando se seus pais tinham contado as semanas até todos terem ido para a escola. – Dez, se considerar Al... – abriu a porta da cozinha, deixando sua mala perto da porta e tirando os sapatos. A casa estava quieta. Quase quieta demais. – Harry? – chamou. – Estou em casa! – sem resposta. – Jemmy? Albie? – Ginny tirou a varinha do bolso e foi para a porta que levava para a sala de estar, que abriu quando sua mão estava à alguns centímetros da maçaneta.

- Como foi o jogo? – Harry perguntou.

- Curto. – guardou a varinha no bolso. – Eu quase odeio ver Ron animado com uma nova temporada, e aí ver as esperanças dele serem brutalmente assassinadas com o primeiro jogo. – olhou atrás de Harry. – Por que está tão quieto aqui?

Harry passou os braços ao redor de Ginny.

- Bem, eu convenci seus pais a ficarem com James e Albie até domingo. Coloquei a mesa na sala de jantar. Usei a louça que a Angie nos deu de casamento e aquela toalha que Seamus nos deu. Até usei a prataria que meus pais deixaram.

- Uau. – Ginny falou impressionada. – Qual a ocasião?

- Precisamos de uma?

- Não mesmo. – Ginny tirou o agasalho, pendurando-o no corrimão da escada. – O que mais você planejou para o fim de semana?

- Terminar o que começamos essa manhã, antes do _seu_ filho nos interromper. – Harry respondeu propositalmente.

- Por que James é _meu_ filho de repente...? – Ginny foi para a sala de jantar formal.

- Eu precisei de um banho frio essa manhã. Ele é seu.

- Ótimo, o que mais? – Ginny se sentou na cadeia que Harry puxou para ela.

- O que você quiser.

- Oh, puxa. – Ginny murmurou.

- Pensei que podíamos ir voar amanhã à tarde.

- Eu gostaria disso. – analisou as travessas de comida sobre a mesa. – Você esteve ocupado.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Tive tempo. – ergueu a tampa de um prato.

- Você fez coq au vin¹! Eu amo coq au vin... – Ginny olhou especulativamente para Harry. – Senhor Potter, você está tentando me seduzir.

- Só um pouco... – ele admitiu.

Ginny riu.

- Não se preocupe. Sou um investimento certo.

- Você está com alguma fome? – Harry perguntou com a voz estrangulada.

Ginny ergueu os olhos, para encontrar Harry lhe olhando de maneira faminta.

- Não no momento. – sorriu quando Harry puxou o ar tremulamente. Pegou a varinha e a gesticulou sobre a mesa. – O jantar vai esperar.

**-x-**

Harry se deitou de costas, ofegando pesadamente.

- É. Isso foi brilhante. – ofegou.

- Estava com medo de esquecer como se faz? – Ginny perguntou da outra ponta da cama, soando sem ar.

Harry pegou o tornozelo de Ginny e a puxou para a cabeça da cama.

- Se algum dia eu me esquecer como isso é feito, você tem minha permissão para mandar Balaços repetidamente na minha cabeça. – girou e beijou Ginny. O estômago dela roncou. – Com fome? – perguntou.

- Mmm-hmmm. Faminta. – ela mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele zombeteiramente.

- Bem, nós temos um bom jantar lá embaixo. – Harry considerou.

- Devíamos descer e comer. – Ginny bocejou. – Nós nunca jantamos lá. Podemos ter uma refeição de pessoas civilizadas.

- Uma refeição em que não precisamos limpar o rosto de alguém. – Harry falou saudosamente.

- Velas...

- Conversa de adultos...

Ginny girou para fora da cama e pegou seu robe do chão, onde tinha caído mais cedo.

- Parece uma boa ideia para mim. – falou para Harry, puxando a seda por seu ombro.

Harry se sentou e escorregou para fora da cama, e procurou sua boxer em meio às roupas descartadas. Encontrou uma calça de pijama limpa e uma camiseta, e seguiu Ginny até a sala de jantar.

- Eu podia me acostumar com isso.

- Eu também. – Ginny concordou, usando sua varinha para acender o candelabro do meio da mesa.

**-x-**

Harry levitou uma bandeja até o quarto, colocando-a no pé da cama desarrumada.

- Quando foi a última vez que conseguimos dormir além das oito da manhã?

- Antes de James nascer. – Ginny se sentou e ajeitou os travesseiros atrás de si.

Harry passou uma xícara de chá para Ginny.

- Então, ainda quer ir voar hoje?

- Vassouras separadas? – Ginny perguntou.

- Sim. Podemos jogar um pouco de Quadribol.

- Só nós dois? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Podemos usar só o Pomo. – Harry tomou um gole de chá. – Adoro ver você jogar como apanhadora... – seus olhos se escureceram vários tons. – Tão excitante.

- Não é uma competição justa. – Ginny reclamou. – Você joga muito melhor que eu.

- Estou sem prática!

- Não está! – Ginny insistiu.

- Estou sim. – Harry reclamou.

- Tudo bem, então. – Ginny anunciou. Afastou o cobertor e começou a se vestir, vestindo um suéter antigo sobre uma camiseta e colocou um jeans antigo. – Os protetores estão na lavanderia. – falou para Harry, enquanto vestia as meias e as botas. Depois de amarrar os cadarços firmemente, se levantou. – Te vejo no jardim.

Surpreso, Harry ficou sentado na cama por um momento, antes de se erguer em um pulo, pegando o jeans que descartara na noite anterior, vestindo-o, antes de encontrar um suéter antigo, que vestiu enquanto descia correndo as escadas, atrás de Ginny. Colocou os tênis, que deixara perto da porta dos fundos quando chegara em casa no dia anterior. Harry correu até a lavanderia para pegar os protetores que usava nos jogos de domingo da família, antes de vestir seu agasalho.

Chegando ao jardim, encontrou o armário de vassouras aberto, e a preciosa Firebolt de Ginny já fora de seu gancho. Harry soltou sua vassoura do gancho, e abriu o estojo em que guardava o equipamento de Quadribol, tirando o Pomo de seu lugar.

- Você está bastante lento essa manhã. – Ginny provocou zombeteiramente, sobrevoando o armário.

Harry montou em sua vassoura, e deu impulso.

- Você não se incomodou noite passada.

Ginny bufou.

- Não estávamos jogando Quadribol noite passada.

Harry abriu o punho e soltou o Pomo na manhã fria de novembro.

- Agora estamos.

**-x-**

- Qual o placar? – Ginny gritou, soltando o Pomo mais uma vez.

- Empate. Doze a.

- Quem pegar essa vence? – ela sugeriu.

- Absolutamente. – os olhos cerrados de Harry correram ao redor, procurando por um brilho dourado sob o sol. Começou a voar mais alto, ciente de que Ginny estava o seguindo de perto. – Você não vai capturá-lo antes de mim! – gritou por sobre o ombro.

- Vai achando! – Ginny fez sua vassoura ir para frente, efetivamente bloqueando Harry. Puxou o cabo da vassoura para cima abruptamente e sobrevoou Harry, se ajeitando e dando voltas pela clareira. Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do Pomo e, com um grito de triunfo, fez a vassoura disparar em direção ao chão.

Tinha acabado de pousar quando Harry a empurrou contra o armário de vassoura, sua boca capturando a dela com urgência.

- Isso foi brilhante. – ele murmurou, suas mãos correndo sob o suéter dela.

- Lá dentro. – Ginny ofegou. Harry começou a andar de costas na direção da casa, afastando sua boca da de Ginny para olhar por sobre o ombro. Ela abriu a porta e, uma vez dentro da casa, ele chutou a porta para fechá-la. Assim que a porta batera, eles começaram a achar seu caminho pela camada de roupas, mandando tênis, suéteres e o equipamento de Quadribol para qualquer lugar da cozinha. Harry ergueu Ginny e a colocou sobre a mesa. Ela se arrastou sobre a madeira, derrubando o bule de chá com um baque.

- Arrumamos depois. – Harry rosnou, tentando livrá-la de sua calça.

Nenhum dos dois ouviu alguém chegar a sua sala de estar via flu.

**-x-**

Ron tropeçou no tapete da sala de estar de Harry e Ginny. Ele e Hermione tinham descoberto que ela estava grávida de um menino, no dia anterior. Hermione ficara sabendo que estava grávida há dois meses. Não estiveram tentando, e considerando a dificuldade que tiveram em conceber Rose, ambos tinham recebido a novidade com uma grande quantidade de choque. Hermione estava cheia de dúvidas sobre ter outro bebê tão cedo depois de Rose, e agora que sabiam que era um menino, ela estava se sentindo levemente esgotada. Ela ficava repetindo, "Mas eu não _entendo_ garotos..." em momentos estranhos desde que saíram do hospital.

O som de algo sendo quebrado fez Ron ir em direção da cozinha, sua varinha em sua mão. Abriu um pouco a porta, e o som de gemidos guturais o alcançaram. Abrindo a porta completamente, Ron foi confrontado com a visão de sua irmãzinha enroscada com seu melhor amigo sobre a mesa da cozinha, em vários estágios de nudez.

- Maldição! – Ron urrou.

- Mas que... – Harry saiu de cima de Ginny, pegou sua camiseta e a jogou para ela. Pegou seu jeans no chão e o vestiu, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés com a pressa.

Ginny se aninhou na ponta da mesa, agora vestida com a camiseta de Harry, quase salivando como um gato raivoso.

- Merlin, Ron! Você nunca bate, seu bundão?

Ron corou em um forte tom de vermelho, que contrastou horrivelmente com seu cabelo. Manteve os olhos firmemente no chão.

- Desculpe. – murmurou, voltando a guardar a varinha no bolso, e virando-se. Saiu da cozinha e estava pegando um punhado de pó de flu no pote perto da lareira.

Harry o seguiu.

- Ron, espere.

- Olha, eu sinto muito... – Ron se recusou a olhar para Harry.

- Está tudo bem...

- O caramba que está! – Ginny gritou da cozinha.

- Ignore-a. – Harry murmurou. – Ela vai superar.

- Não tenho certeza de que eu vou. – Ron murmurou.

- Qual o problema, cara?

- Não é nada. – Ron jogou o punhado de pó de flu na lareira. – Te vejo amanhã.

Harry colocou uma mão no ombro de Ron.

- Ron, espere...

- Não se preocupe, certo? A gente se fala depois...

Harry assistiu, impotente, enquanto Ron desaparecia nas chamas esverdeadas. Voltou para a cozinha, para encontrar Ginny ainda sentada na ponta da mesa, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, balançando os pés.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou.

- Nem ideia. Ele não quis dizer.

- Seu cunhado não é minha pessoa favorita nesse momento. – Ginny resmungou.

- Você está falando sobre seu irmão, sabe...

- Sim, mas eu não escolhi ser parente dele. – Ginny afirmou. – Você escolheu.

Harry se inclinou para beijá-la.

- Xeque-mate.

_Continua..._

¹ prato francês feito com frango e vinho.


	2. It's a Bumpy Ride

**Capítulo Dois**

**It's a Bumpy Ride**

**(É um caminho sacolejante)**

_- Seu cunhado não é minha pessoa favorita nesse momento. – Ginny resmungou._

_- Você está falando sobre seu irmão, sabe..._

_- Sim, mas eu não escolhi ser parente dele. – Ginny afirmou. – Você escolheu._

_Harry se inclinou para beijá-la._

_- Xeque-mate._

- É isso o que você ganha por escolher se casar à essa família maluca. – Ginny enrolou os dedos ao redor da cintura da calça de Harry e o puxou em sua direção.

- Parte do pacote quando me casei com você. – Harry respondeu, afastando o cabelo dela de seu pescoço. – Falo com Ron amanhã... Onde estávamos...?

- Bem aqui. – Ginny murmurou.

- Foi o que pensei. – Harry falou, gentilmente empurrando Ginny. – E por mais que você fique linda na minha camiseta, você fica melhor ainda fora dela...

**-x-**

Ron entrou cegamente na loja, segurando George pela manga.

- Achei que era seu sábado de folga. – George disse, confuso.

- É... – o rosto de Ron estava pálido sob suas sardas e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Pessoalmente, George achava que Ron parecia pronto para vomitar.

- Você está bem, mano? Parece que você viu algo particularmente cruel.

Ron se balançou um pouco.

- Então, Hermione e eu descobrimos que ela está grávida de um menino, e ela está toda surtada desde ontem, e eu não sei o que falar para ela, e eu pensei em ir ver Harry, talvez ele tenha alguma ideia... – Ron respirou fundo e continuou falando. – E, sabe, é um sábado à tarde, e eu pensei, "bem, o que Harry poderia estar fazendo em um sábado à tarde?". Ele tem dois filhos com menos de quatro anos, pelo amor de Merlin! Eu não esperava encontrar Harry transando com Ginny na maldita mesa da cozinha! – gritou.

- Espero que Ginny use um bom feitiço de limpeza na mesa, então, antes de Katie e eu irmos jantar com eles de novo... – George refletiu.

- Mas... – Ron balbuciou. – Eles estavam transando!

- Como você conseguiu pegá-los no pulo, de todo modo? – George quis saber.

Ron suspirou e soltou a manga de George.

- Eu fui para lá por flu, e ouvi algo quebrar na cozinha, e algo que parecia com um gemido de dor...

- E você mergulhou de cabeça na cozinha? – George adivinhou.

- Sim... – Ron se soltou contra o balcão.

George mordeu uma unha pensativamente.

- Quão longe eles estavam...?

Ron empalideceu mais um pouco.

- Eles não tinham chegado a... – tossiu algumas vezes. – Você sabe...

George olhou por sobre o ombro, para uma foto sua com Fred. _É uma pena que Fred não esteja aqui para ver isso. Ele nunca deixaria Ron esquecer..._ Deu um tapinha no ombro de Ron.

- Vá para casa, mano. E não conte a Hermione. É material demais para ela usar contra você quando você for um idiota.

- Mas...

- E tenho certeza de que Harry e Ginny também gostariam de esquecer que isso aconteceu.

- Espero que sim. – Ron murmurou miseravelmente, caminhando na direção da porta para poder aparatar para casa.

- Ei, Ron? – George chamou. – O que há de errado em ter um menino?

- Não sei. Ela só fica dizendo que não entende os meninos.

George ergueu a sobrancelha, que sumiu sob a franja que caia sobre sua testa.

- Ela está maluca?

- Ela sempre fica maluca quando está grávida. – Ron resmungou.

- Elas todas ficam. – George respondeu, gesticulando e dispensa com uma mão. – Mas eu não entendo como ela pensaria que não entende os garotos... Ela fez um trabalho tão bom ao criar você e Harry.

Ron o olhou com a boca aberta.

- Há um elogio nisso. – cerrou os olhos desconfiadamente para George. – Eu acho.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Você, por outro lado... – George riu e deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Ron. – Você pode não conseguir se juntar à família tão cedo.

- Chute o cara quando ele já está caído... – Ron murmurou. – Te vejo no almoço de amanhã. – saiu pela porta e aparatou para seu apartamento.

**-x-**

Ron rabiscou o nome 'Marcus' na lista, olhando-o duvidosamente.

- Tem certeza?

- O que há de errado com Marcus? Fica muito bem com 'Weasley'. – Hermione respondeu defensivamente.

- Bem, sim, mas não você não se lembra de Marcus Flint?

- Oh, certo... – Hermione suspirou, e esfregou sua barriga inchada. – Risque fora.

- Todos os nomes de Sonserinos fora? – Ron perguntou, mordendo a ponta da pena.

- Apenas os que nos dá vontade de vomitar.

Ron analisou Hermione.

- Do jeito que você está indo, serão todos os nomes. – tamborilou no pergaminho com a pena. – Ainda quer manter o nome do seu pai na lista?

- Sim. – Hermione disse curtamente. – Que tal...? – folheou um livro de nomes de crianças. – Joseph? Podemos chamá-lo de Joey...

Ron fez uma careta, mas não tinha nenhum argumento contra o nome, então o escreveu.

- Que tal Hugo? – perguntou subitamente.

- Como no autor de _Les Misérable_?

- Le quem?

Hermione sorriu.

- _Les Misérables_. Um livro de Victor Hugo. Ele era francês. Papai e eu o lemos juntos no verão depois do nosso primeiro ano de escola.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Você se lembra de quando estava no hospital, antes de Rose nascer?

- Pior noite de sono que já tive. Fiquei tendo os sonhos mais estranhos sobre o bebê.

- É, eu também. Eu tive um em que o chamava de Hugo... – um canto da boca de Ron se ergueu em um sorriso leve. – Você estava tão orgulhosa dele.

- Se lembra do resto do sonho? – Hermione perguntou curiosamente.

- Não. – Ron disse rapidamente. Rápido demais, por que Hermione lhe olhou, mas deixou de lado. A verdade era que ele se lembrava bem demais. Ainda se arrepiava quando pensava no assunto. Por causa disso, tinha ainda mais cuidado na loja do que nunca.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Hermione estudou Ron de perto. – Você está terrivelmente quieto essa tarde.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Estou bem, mulher.

A conversa foi interrompida por Rose, que entrou na sala com um livro grosso e alegremente colorido em suas mãos. Ela cambaleou até o sofá e ofereceu o livro para Hermione.

- Lê, mamãe! – exigiu.

Hermione colocou Rose sobre o sofá, acariciando os cachos vermelhos, que emolduravam a cabeça dela.

- O que você tem aí, Rose-bud? – Hermione tirou o livro dos dedos gordinhos de Rose. – _Where the Wild Things Are_, eh? Boa escolha. – comentou com sua filha, em um tom de aprovação. – À noite em que Max se vestiu de lobo e fez uma arte única... – começou. As bochechas de Rose ficaram rosadas em prazer de ter alguém lendo para ela. Aos domingos, quando o tempo estava ruim demais para voar pelo jardim em sua vassoura de brinquedo, era possível encontrar Rose indo de um tio ou tia para outro, arrastando atrás de si uma mochila cheia de livros, implorando para que eles lessem algo para ela. A história completa, Rose escorregou para fora do sofá, e pegou o livro de volta.

Hermione a observou desaparecer no corredor.

- O que nós vamos fazer com um _garoto_?

- A mesma coisa que fazemos com Rosie? – Ron sugeriu.

- Mas _garotos_... Eles são... Eles são... _Garotos_!

- Eu desisto... – Ron murmurou.

**-x-**

A cabeça de Ginny estava apoiada no ombro de Harry, sonolenta no ar aquecido da banheira.

- De volta para a realidade amanhã... – suspirou. – Nós somos os piores pais do mundo.

- Por quê?

- Por que pulamos em todas as chances de mandar as crianças para a casa de outra pessoa, só para passarmos um fim de semana transando.

- Não é como se fizéssemos isso todas as semanas. – Harry disse languidamente, correndo a mão pela superfície da água, elevando a temperatura. – Você teria razão se fizéssemos isso... – apertou os braços ao redor da cintura de Ginny. – Essa foi a maior quantidade de tempo sozinhos há semanas. – ajeitou a ambos sob a água. – Nós acabamos? Com filhos, quero dizer.

- Eu vivo te dizendo; se você quer ter outro, é você quem vai dar a luz. – Ginny virou a cabeça para olhar para Harry. – Ainda é uma opção, outro bebê. – admitiu. – Eu ainda não descartei completamente a ideia, mas eu gostaria de ter mais alguns anos entre Albie e o próximo. Acho que não consigo lidar com duas crianças usando fraldas ao mesmo tempo, de novo. Graças a Merlin que James já aprendeu a usar o vaso.

- Nem sempre. – Harry a lembrou.

- Eu prefiro um acidente ocasional à fraldas a qualquer hora. – Ginny pressionou um beijo sob o maxilar de Harry. – Albus vai fazer dois anos em junho. Vamos esperar mais um ano depois disso, e podemos voltar a conversar sobre o assunto. Certo?

Harry assentiu.

- Certo.

Ficaram de molho por vários minutos, antes de Ginny falar.

- Fica muito quieto sem eles.

- Sim, fica... Você se acostuma com os diabinhos.

**-x-**

Ginny cambaleou para fora da lareira d'A Toca, cumprimentando Charlie, que acenou distraidamente para ela, enquanto desenhava Rose com o nariz enfiado em um livro, e foi para a cozinha.

- Olá, mãe. – falou.

Molly estudou Ginny, e assentiu uma vez.

- Um bom final de semana, assumo?

- No mínimo sossegado. – Ginny respondeu com uma risada. – Onde estão os meninos?

- No jardim, com George e Bill.

- Eles deram trabalho? – Ginny começou a montar a mesa para o almoço.

- É claro que não. – Molly secou as mãos no avental. – Ron está bem? Ele parece um pouco estranho hoje.

Ginny congelou com um prato sobre a mesa. Conseguia sentir o rosto esquentar.

- Não tenho ideia, mãe. – disse casualmente. – Talvez Harry saiba.

- Talvez Harry saiba o quê? – Harry perguntou, entrando pela porta dos fundos, segurando Albus de cabeça para baixo.

- Há algo de errado com Ron? – Molly perguntou. – Ele está terrivelmente quieto hoje.

Harry olhou para Ginny, que estava cuidadosamente colocando um garfo e uma faca ao lado de cada prato à mesa, cuidadosamente evitando o olhar de Molly.

- Não tenho ideia. – respondeu, pigarreando.

Nesse momento, Ron entrou na cozinha. Ele olhou para Harry e Ginny e saiu, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

Molly experimentou o assado e olhou para Harry e Ginny.

- De algum modo, não acho que vocês estão me contando tudo.

Harry passou Albus para Ginny.

- Vou falar com ele...

Molly estudou Ginny com um brilho nos olhos.

- Se importa em me contar o que aconteceu?

- Ron precisa aprender a bater. – Ginny murmurou, limpando uma sujeira no nariz de Albus.

Harry seguiu Ron pelas escadas até o antigo quarto no último andar. Ron estava andando de um lado para o outro, murmurando sob a respiração. Harry se escorou na batente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Se te fazer se sentir melhor, James herdou sua noção de tempo.

Ron lhe lançou um olhar odioso.

- Não especialmente.

- Seus pais ficaram com os meninos pelo final de semana, e não estávamos esperando ninguém.

- Obviamente. – Ron rosnou.

- Nós somos casados há sete anos, sabe. E ela morou comigo por um ano, antes de nos casarmos. – Harry o lembrou. – Honestamente, como você acha que conseguimos ter dois filhos?

- Eu gosto de pensar que vocês os encontraram sob um arbusto. – Ron resmungou.

- Ron, vamos lá... Qual é o problema?

- Era o meio do dia! – Ron falou sem pensar. – E eu precisava falar com você!

- Bem, estou aqui agora. – Harry disse suavemente, sabendo que teria que esperar Ron se acalmar.

Ron se sentou pesadamente na ponta de sua antiga cama, descansando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Vamos ter um menino. – murmurou.

Harry se juntou a ele no colchão.

- Achei que você queria um menino.

- Eu quero, mas é Hermione. Ela diz que não sabe o que fazer com um menino.

- A mesma coisa que você faz com uma menina, eu imagino. – Harry refletiu.

- Foi o que _eu_ disse, mas nããão. Ela não acredita em mim.

- Ela vai se acostumar com isso. – Harry pausou. – Eventualmente.

Ron suspirou.

- Sim. Eu apenas não sei o que dizer a ela. – correu as mãos pelos cabelos. – Na mesa da cozinha? Sério?

- Se te faz se sentir melhor, uma farpa entrou na minha mão. – Harry comentou.

- Um pouco. – Ron sorriu, mas não estava encontrando os olhos de Harry. – Apenas compre uma mesa nova antes de convidar Hermione e eu para o jantar, certo?

Eles desceram as escadas e foram para a cozinha, onde Molly e Katie estavam servindo o assado.

- Sério, Hermione. – Katie disse, colocando uma tigela em frente a Jacob. – Não é diferente ter um menino ou uma menina. – olhou para Harry e Ron, passando pela porta. – Além do mais, olha que trabalho bom você fez com esses dois. – adicionou, indicando ambos com a colher.

- É verdade. – Ginny comentou, amassando cenouras e batatas para Albus. – Ron não teria aprendido a ter maneiras à mesa se não fosse por você.

Harry se sentou ao lado de James, colocando um babador na gola da camiseta do menino.

- Eu poderia jurar que tem um elogio aí, mas não tenho certeza de qual seria...

**-x-**

Ginny abriu os olhos para encontrar o rosto de Harry flutuando sobre o seu. Exclamou em surpresa e caiu do sofá.

- Eu _estava_ dormindo. – disse, se sentando e esfregando o local do quadril que batera no chão.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Harry perguntou. – Você tem dormido demais ultimamente.

- Estou bem. – Ginny insistiu. – O jogo de ontem à noite foi longo, e não cheguei em casa antes da meia noite. E Albie e James começaram cedo hoje.

- Tem certeza? Não é apenas o jogo de ontem. Você está dormindo mais cedo há duas semanas já.

- Duas crianças te lembram de algo? – Ginny perguntou, voltando a se sentar no sofá. – Honestamente, eu me sinto bem. Eu me sinto ótima, na verdade. – o assegurou com um sorriso.

Harry estudou Ginny por vários momentos, tentando se lembra de onde vira aquela expressão radiante antes. _Quando foi a última vez que eu vi isso antes?,_ se perguntou. Tinha certeza de que já tinha visto essa expressão antes, apenas não em Ginny.

- Se você diz... – se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. – Os meninos já tomaram banho e já estão deitados.

- Eu perdi? – Ginny perguntou em desânimo. Ela adorava colocar os meninos na cama quando tinham acabado de sair do banho, parecendo dois anjinhos.

- Eu não quis te acordar.

- Bem, da próxima vez, me acorde.

Harry murmurou algo ininteligível, passando o braço ao redor de Ginny, observando o pisca-pisca brilhar ao redor da árvore na sala escurecida. Olhou para Ginny pelo canto do olho por um momento, incapaz de se livrar da ideia de que tinha visto aquela expressão em particular antes. Franzindo o cenho, desistiu de tentar ser sutil e olhou para ela abertamente.

- O quê? – ela perguntou. – Estou com algo no rosto?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Você apenas parece... – mordeu o lábio inferior, procurando pela melhor palavra. – Radiante.

O rosto de Ginny se abriu em um sorriso.

- Obrigada. Mas você precisa examinar seus olhos. Precisa de óculos novos. É apenas a luz.

- Acabei de examinar os olhos... – Harry começou. – Meus óculos estão perfeitos... – parou de falar, uma memória vaga de Hermione lhe dizendo o quão ruim sua visão era quando ela tivera que se passar por ele com a poção Polissuco com os outros membros da Ordem. _Tonks! É daí que me lembro..._ – Você está grávida! – falou sem pensar.

Ginny começou a rir.

- Oh, não seja ridículo.

- Uh-huh. Você está grávida! – disse acusatoriamente.

- Não estou grávida. – Ginny respondeu.

Harry apertou os olhos para ela.

- Não se mexa. – mandou, antes de correr até a cozinha e pegar seu agasalho.

- Não tem nada aberto no vilarejo! – Ginny avisou.

- Vou até Taunton, então. – Harry disse, escorregando de volta para a sala de estar, passando os braços pelas mangas do agasalho. – Não vá a lugar nenhum!

- O que está fazendo? – Ginny perguntou, ficando aborrecida.

- Eu vou provar que você está grávida. – Harry abriu a porta da frente e aparatou com um _crack_ alto. Dez minutos depois, ele correu de volta para dentro da casa, e jogou uma pequena sacola com o logo da Tesco para Ginny.

- E o que eu deveria fazer com isso? – Ginny disse orgulhosamente, enquanto tirava a caixa azul de dentro da sacola.

- A mesma coisa que fez das últimas duas vezes. – Harry retorquiu impacientemente.

- Ótimo. – Ginny bufou. – Se isso te fizer parar de me encher. Mas já te aviso que vai dar negativo. – Ginny começou a subir as escadas para o quarto deles. – E por quê? Por que eu _não_ estou grávida, seu grande idiota.

- Quer apostar? – Harry respondeu.

Ginny parou nas escadas. Virou-se para encarar Harry, dois degraus a baixo.

- Tudo bem. – disse com neutralidade. – Se eu estiver certa, você vai sair com os meninos sábado que vem, e eu vou ter a casa toda pra mim durante à tarde.

Harry pegou um momento para considerar a oferta, e assentiu em concordância.

- E se eu estiver certo, nós vamos descobrir se vamos ter um menino ou uma menina.

- Tudo bem. Por que nós dois sabemos que eu estou certa. – Ginny torceu o nariz, terminando de subir as escadas. Saltitou até o banheiro, planejando seu sábado livre de garotos. Cantarolou quando colocou o teste na ponta da pia e se juntou a Harry no pé da cama. – Em dois minutos, você vai se sentir tão tolo. – informou seu marido, que meramente bufou, e ergueu o pulso para observar os segundos passarem.

- O tempo acabou. – Harry anunciou, quando o último segundo passou. Saiu do pé da cama e gesticulou para a porta do banheiro. – Depois de você.

Ginny entrou no banheiro e olhou para o pequeno palito de plástico na pia, com a completa confiança de alguém que apenas _sabe_ que está certo. Olhou para a pia, se sentindo completamente surpresa.

- Maldição... – murmurou. – Como? Quando? Como?

Harry decidiu que agora definitivamente não era hora de se gabar, levando Ginny de volta para o pé da cama.

- Bem, acho que podemos determinar que o 'quando' foi aquele final de semana perdido, no mês passado. - Ginny assentiu silenciosamente, sua boca levemente aberta. – E como... – Harry respirou fundo. – Bem, veja, Gin, quando um homem e uma mulher se amam... – foi interrompido pelo cotovelo de Ginny acertando suas costelas.

- Eu sei _como_, idiota. Quero dizer, como pôde acontecer? Tomamos cuidado. Nós usamos camisinha. Todas as vezes.

- Nada é cem por cento garantido, Gin.

- M-m-m-m-mas... – Ginny gaguejou. – Deveria _funcionar_. É a função... – Ginny disse de forma derrotada.

- Você nunca leu as palavras que vem na caixa? – Harry perguntou curiosamente.

- Você leu? – Ginny repreendeu.

- Uh... Sim. Quero dizer, é improvável, mas acontece.

- Nós as usamos há anos. – Ginny protestou. – A única vez que esquecemos foi quando James foi concebido.

- Uh. Oi. Lembra-se do Albus? Furou daquela vez.

- Mas nós fizemos tudo o que deveríamos fazer. – Ginny disse fracamente. – E nada deu errado dessa vez.

- Nem sempre tem que dar algo errado.

- Cinco anos. – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – Cinco anos antes de termos James, nada. Nem mesmo um susto.

- Você está chateada? – Harry perguntou com uma pequena quantidade de medo. Tinha memórias vividas do dia em que ela descobrira estar grávida de Albus.

- Eu não sei.

- Está feliz?

- Eu não sei.

- Está...? – Harry foi interrompido pela resposta de Ginny.

- Apenas preciso de tempo... Não estava esperando passar por tudo isso de novo por mais dois anos, no mínimo. – Ginny se jogou sobre o colchão. Pegou a mão de Harry. – Harry?

Harry se inclinou até estar deitado ao lado de Ginny.

- Sim?

- Como vamos fazer isso?

Harry levou a mão de Ginny até sua boca, e depositou um beijo nas costas da mão dela gentilmente.

- Do mesmo jeito que fizemos todo o resto, amor.

_Continua..._


	3. Asking For Trouble

**Capítulo Três**

**Asking For Trouble**

**(Pedindo Por Problemas)**

Cegamente, Harry procurou por Ginny do outro lado da cama. Estava gelado, e Ginny produzia calor o bastante enquanto dormia para que Harry achasse que estava dormindo com uma garrafa de água quente. É claro que ela o compensava por isso quando estava acordada, o cobrindo com suas mãos e pés gelados.

- Gin? – se sentou, pegando seus óculos. Ela não estava no quarto. Suspirando, Harry afastou o cobertor e colocou os pés no chão. – Ginny? – foi até o corredor, o tapete abafando seus passos. Checou James e Albus. Ambos estavam dormindo, e Ginny não estava no quarto de nenhum dos dois. Ela também não estava no quarto em que Teddy dormia quando ia passar os finais de semana e feriados. Ouviu um _thump_ abafado vir do sótão e franziu o cenho. A porta que escondia a escada estreita estava levemente aberta, e Harry a subiu levemente para investigar.

Ginny estava ajoelhada no meio de várias caixas, seus conteúdos espalhados ao redor. Ela ergueu os olhos quando o chão estalou sob os pés de Harry.

- Onde Teddy irá dormir? – ela perguntou suavemente.

Harry se abaixou ao lado de Ginny.

- Ele vai para a escola em um pouco mais de um ano. Podemos dar um jeito até lá e quando ele vier para casa nas festas. Podemos colocar os meninos no mesmo quarto, e Teddy pode dormir no quarto de James, Albus pode dividir o quarto com o bebê. Podemos deixar o bebê no nosso quarto.

- Ele vai sentir como se estivesse sendo deixado de lado...

- Ginny, nós temos meses antes de o bebê nascer. – Harry disse, tentando acalmá-la. – Vamos explicar tudo para ele. Teddy sabe que nós o amamos. – Harry olhou ao redor do sótão. – O que está fazendo aqui em cima a essa hora da noite?

- Não consegui dormir. – Ginny admitiu. – Comecei a pensar na logística. Vai ficar bem complicado por aqui. – pausou e olhou para Harry. – Eu te culpo, sabe.

- Eu sei. – pegou um dos pequenos suéteres que estava pendurado na borda de uma das caixas. – Por que está separando as roupas antigas dos meninos?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Apenas vendo como estão. O que dá para guardar e o que vai ser usado como pano para limpar os móveis.

Harry colocou uma mão dentro da caixa.

- A maioria dessas coisas é nova.

- Sim. – Ginny colocou a mão dentro da caixa e puxou um suéter vermelho. – Mamãe fez esse para James no primeiro natal dele.

- Ele usou o quê? Duas vezes? Antes de ficar pequeno?

Ginny sorriu saudosamente.

- Sim. Acho que Albie conseguiu usar por um mês, antes de não servir mais também. – dobrou cuidadosamente o suéter e o colocou no colo. – Ele era pequeno demais quando nasceu...

- Você se lembra do dia que James fugiu do berço? – Harry sorriu melancolicamente. – Nós desmontamos a casa toda procurando por ele, apenas para encontrá-lo no armário de seu quarto, dormindo.

- Eu achei que ia ter um surto. – Ginny riu. – Oh, a primeira vez que Albus tomou algo de James. James ficou tão surpreso que se esqueceu de fazer birra.

- Ele fez bastante birras desde então. – Harry comentou.

- Sim, fez. – Ginny olhou para Harry. – Nós vamos ficar bem, não vamos?

- Se conseguimos lidar com a Dupla Dinâmica lá embaixo, seus irmãos, editores tirânicos, criminosos com objetivos patéticos, e afilhados de dez anos, conseguimos lidar com mais um nisso tudo.

- Bem, quando você coloca desse modo... – Ginny colocou a mão dentro da caixa mais uma vez, e tirou uma pequena roupinha de marinheiro trouxa. – O que é mais uma coisa no caos?

Harry imitou suas ações e colocou uma mão dentro de outra caixa, tirando um cobertor.

- Nessa família? É quase pedir por problemas...

Ginny riu.

- Você pode dizer isso de novo. – ergueu a roupa. – Não acredito que Albie já foi pequeno o bastante para caber nisso. Foi o que ele usou quando eu o trouxe para casa. – Ginny fungou enquanto dobrava a roupa, e a adicionou à pilha de coisas para guardar. Viu Harry apertar os olhos para ela desconfiadamente. – Está empoeirado aqui. – disse defensivamente.

Ele sorriu de modo afetado.

- Claro, se você diz.

- Na verdade, estou ansiosa por isso. – Ginny disse. – Mas acho que é por que estou cercada por todas essas coisas de bebês, me lembrando de quão fofos os meninos costumavam ser. E está formando uma barreira ao redor de todo o choro, birra, fraldas, e o pandemônio em geral.

Harry dobrou cuidadosamente o cobertor e o colocou na pilha do que Ginny assumiu como aceitável guardar.

- Vamos começar a contar?

- Estava pensando nisso. – Ginny disse lentamente. – Eu quero esperar algumas semanas.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de irritação.

- Por quê?

A cabeça de Ginny se ergueu com o tom de sua voz.

- Não tem nada a ver com eu estar chateada ou por que Hermione também está grávida. – disse pacificamente. – Só é cedo demais. Estou, no máximo, com apenas algumas semanas. – tentou explicar. As sobrancelhas de Harry se encontraram em um franzir. – E se algo acontecer? – perguntou. – E se eu contar para todo mundo que estou grávida, e duas semanas depois eu perco o bebê? – brincou com a ponta da roupinha de marinheiro. – Como Bronwyn no verão passado. – adicionou em voz baixa.

A mão de Harry se enrolou ao redor da de Ginny, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos gelados dela.

- Gin, isso foi uma coincidência. Nem mesmo Bronwyn poderia ter previsto.

- Ela não estava nem com oito semanas. – Ginny murmurou. – Eu não posso estar com mais de um mês... – piscou rapidamente e começou a morder o lábio em uma tentativa de segurar as lágrimas que cutucavam seus olhos.

Harry puxou Ginny para seu colo.

- Está tudo bem. – murmurou no ouvido dela. – Podemos esperar mais um pouco. – conseguia entender o desejo de Ginny em não dar azar. Tanto Charlie quanto Bronwyn carregaram uma expressão chateada por meses.

- Não quero que algo ruim aconteça. – Ginny disse tensamente.

Os braços de Harry se apertaram ao redor de Ginny, suas mãos unidas sobre o umbigo dela.

- Vamos esperar, então.

**-x-**

Durante o café da manhã, Ginny esticou a mão distraidamente para o meio da mesa, piscando em surpresa quando seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do ar ao invés do bule, como esperara. Harry o tinha tirado de lá.

- Você já tomou uma xícara. – ele disse com reprovação. – Apenas uma por dia.

- Você está brincando. – Ginny disse com descrença. – Você já está virando a patrulha da cafeína?

- O que é patrulha da cafeína? – James perguntou com a boca cheia de torrada.

- É quando o papai não deixa a mamãe tomar mais de uma xícara de chá. – Ginny respondeu, olhando feio para Harry. – Engula sua comida antes de falar, James. – Ginny repreendeu.

- Por quê?

- Porque as pessoas não precisam ver o que você está mastigando. – Ginny respondeu pacientemente.

- Por quê? – James colocou um pedaço de bacon na boca.

- Porque é nojento. – Harry respondeu, limpando as migalhas de ovos do rosto de James.

- Por quê?

- Por que está tudo pastoso e salivado. – Ginny pegou o copo de Albus e tirou a tampa, colocando mais suco e o diluindo com água.

- Por quê?

- Por que é o que acontece quando você mastiga sua comida. – Harry respondeu com um suspiro.

- Por quê?

- James, coma seu café. – Ginny disse casadamente. – Está muito cedo para isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque não passa das nove horas, e mamãe não dormiu bem noite passada. – Harry respondeu seu filho, esfregando a testa.

- Por quê?

- Não diga! – Ginny sibilou para Harry, apontando para as costas de James. – Lembra do que aconteceu com Albie? Ele contou para todo mundo no jantar!

- É... – Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – Então... Nada de falar do B-E-B-Ê na frente de James.

- Ou Albus. – Ginny avisou. – Nunca se sabe o que vai sair da boca desses dois. – convocou uma toalha úmida e a usou para começar o processo de limpar as mãos e rosto de Albus. Ele não gostou disso, e se contorceu ferozmente, rosnando em raiva. – Uma pena, garoto. – Ginny disse sem se deixar afetar, limpando as marcas de geleia do rosto de seu filho mais novo. – Você não vai para a casa da vovó todo coberto de comida. – tirou Albus do cadeirão e o colocou no chão. – Vai com o papai. – mandou, incentivando-o a ir até Harry com um tapinha no traseiro coberto pela fralda.

Albus cambaleou pelo chão e segurou um punhado da calça do pijama de Harry.

- Cima, papa! – Albus exigiu, puxando levemente a flanela a calça.

Harry ergueu o menino em seus braços.

- E o que eu vou fazer com você, eh? – acariciou o cabelo negro e bagunçado de Albus.

- Bem, para começar, - Ginny disse, acenando a varinha para a mesa, limpando os pratos e os flutuando até a pia. – você pode trocar a fralda dele, enquanto eu tomo banho, e eu vou vesti-lo, enquanto você toma banho.

- Tudo bem. – Harry suspirou. – Vamos em frente, amiguinho. Vamos colocar uma fralda limpa nesse bumbum.

- Bumbum! – Albus gritou. – Bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum... – repetiu, pulando alegremente no colo de seu pai.

- Se ele repetir isso durante o jantar de natal, eu culpo você. – Ginny avisou por cima do ombro, enquanto saia da cozinha e ia para o andar de cima.

- Podia ser pior. – Harry murmurou. – Eu poderia ter dito bunda...

- Unda! – Albus sorriu largamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Brilhante...

**-x-**

Harry seguiu Ginny para dentro da cozinha, segurando firmemente a mão de James.

- Desculpem o atraso. – falou. – _Alguém_ – olhou acusatoriamente para James. – decidiu dar petiscos demais para a coruja de Ginny.

- Não foi bonito. – Ginny adicionou, colocando Albus no cadeirão.

- Isso te faz repensar aquela transa na cozinha, eh? – George perguntou alegremente.

- Não enche, George. – Ginny murmurou, virando o rosto.

- Mas, também, - George refletiu. – _Transar _não é muito bom para a cozinha... Ow!

- Oh, sinto muito... Era seu pé? – Kate murmurou com uma voz ingênua.

Sem se deixar desanimar, George continuou. _Fred não os deixaria esquecer..._

- Talvez vocês dois possam limpar a mesa, depois. – George murmurou para Ginny. – Maldição...

- Eu te chutei? – Ginny perguntou em um tom doce. – Podia jurar que era a perna da mesa. – olhou feio para George. – Deixa isso para lá, certo?

Desanimado, George esfregou sua canela sob a mesa.

- Certo. Recuse a um homem seu único prazer.

- Como é? – Katie perguntou maliciosamente.

- Parece que você vai dormir no sofá hoje, George. – Charlie disse com um sorriso largo em seu rosto.

- Sério. – Bill se manifestou. – Essa piada já está um pouco velha. Hora de seguir em frente, mano.

Percy estava estudando Ron preocupadamente. Ron tinha ficado levemente verde, e seus dedos se apertaram ao redor de seu garfo. Afastou um pouco sua cadeira, no caso de Ron decidir vomitar para seu lado.

- Por que essa piada deixa Ron desse jeito...?

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Nada, Percy. – cuidadosamente, evitou olhar para Harry ou Ginny.

A mesa ficou anormalmente silenciosa.

Até que uma voz infantil quebrou o silêncio.

- Mamãe? Que é transar? – Jacob perguntou, seus olhos azuis brilhando em curiosidade.

Katie sorriu com uma expressão de arrogante satisfação.

- Oh, a vingança é doce. – deu um tapinha na cabeça de seu filho. – Pergunte ao papai, querido.

Jacob se virou para seu pai, que ficava lentamente corado.

- Papai, o que é transar?

Hermione abafou as risadas.

- Isso vai ser bom...

- Erm... Bem... É... – George ajeitou a gola de sua blusa, um corar leve subindo por seu pescoço e rosto. Ele ergueu os olhos para seu filho mais novo, que o olhava com avido interesse. – Quando duas pessoas... Uh...

- É um tapete, Jacob. – Harry interrompeu. – É fofinho, como o gato da tia Hermione. – olhou para George. – Você me deve uma... – avisou.

George soltou o ar.

- É. Obrigado, cara.

- Por favor, podemos mudar de assunto? – Molly perguntou exasperada. – A mesa não é lugar para ter esse tipo de conversa.

- Obrigada, mãe. – Ginny disse.

**-x-**

- Shhh. – Harry olhou para Ginny, que descia as escadas logo cedo na manhã de natal. Ele apontou para James, esparramado no tapete, suaves roncos saindo de sua boca aberta, o cachorrinho preto de pelúcia gasto, com o qual ele insistia dormir todas as noites, preso sob seu cotovelo.

Ginny se juntou a Harry no sofá, os pés sob seu corpo.

- Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?

- Não sei. – Harry passou um braço ao redor de Ginny. – Eu acordei, e ouvi Albus começar a chorar, então eu levantei e o acalmei. Pensei em checar James, e ele não estava na cama. Vim aqui para baixo.

- Esperando pelo Papai Noel, eh?

- Sim. – Harry sorriu um pouco nostalgicamente, grato por seu filho poder fazer algo tão inocente quanto tentar ver o Papai Noel entregar os presentes.

- Ron costumava fazer isso até Fred informá-lo que Papai Noel não existia, no natal que Ron tinha sete anos. Ron ficou devastado. Passou o dia todo fechado no quarto, completamente miserável. Nem fez birra por seu suéter ser marrom.

- Nossa, ele devia estar bastante chateado se não reclamou do suéter ser marrom.

- Oh, ele estava. Recusou a conversar com Fred por suas semanas.

Harry estudou James por um momento.

- Ele não vai continuar acreditando nessa história de papai Noel por muito mais tempo. – disse com uma pitada de tristeza. – Eu nunca tive esse luxo...

- Você apenas odeia vê-los crescer. – Ginny disse.

- Sim. Queria poder deixá-los pequenos assim. – Harry ergueu o queixo de Ginny e a beijou. – Feliz natal, Gin.

- Vai estar uma casa de loucos, ano que vem.

- Sim, vai. – Harry sorriu. – Mas vai ser divertido.

**-x-**

- Vamos lá, Rosie... Apenas rasgue o papel... – Ron implorou a sua filha. – Viu? Assim. – esticou o braço por cima do ombro dela e rasgou um pedaço do papel, que ela estava abrindo cuidadosamente.

Rose afastou a mão de Ron, apertando o pacote contra o peito.

- Não! Meu! – gritou, antes de voltar a abrir o papel meticulosamente.

- Ela é pior que você. – ele murmurou para Hermione, que estava o olhando com uma expressão arrogante.

- Você está sendo mais infantil do que ela. – Hermione disse, divertida. – O que tem nesse embrulho, de todo modo?

- Você descobriria se sua filha abrisse mais rápido. – Ron reclamou.

Rose olhou feio para a caixa sob o papel, seus dedos gordinhos tentando erguer a tampa. Jogou a caixa para Hermione, seus olhos castanhos suplicando a sua mãe.

- Mamaaaaa!

Hermione correu a ponta de um dedo sob a ponta da tampa e a ergueu apenas o bastante para que Rose pudesse completar a tarefa.

- Pronto, Rosie. – disse, oferecendo a caixa de volta para Rose.

Rose jogou a tampa do outro lado do cômodo e tirou um amontoado de roupa laranja da caixa. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Ooooohh, Cahn'ns!

Ron percebeu o olhar duro de Hermione.

- O quê? A que demos a ela de aniversário não servem mais. – sua nuca ficou vermelha sob o olhar de sua esposa.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- E era você quem achava que comprar esse tipo de coisa para crianças era besteira. – disse secamente.

Ron estava ajudando Rose a passar os pequenos robes sobre o pijama.

- Isso é diferente. – Ron explicou.

- É diferente como?

- Olha o quão fofa a Rosie ficou! – Ron disse, virando Rose para encarar Hermione. Rose era uma visão que fazia os olhos doerem, vestida com as vestes laranjas com o logo preto em forma de C, suas pantufas rosas aparecendo pela barra. A visão era completada pelo cabelo vermelho vivo de Rose.

Hermione sorriu para o par — Ron sentado no chão e Rose parada ao lado dele, ambos com sorrisos largos.

- Muito fofo. – respondeu, beijando ambos.

**-x-**

George se ajoelhou na neve, uma pequena foto em sua mão. Usou a varinha para prendê-la na lápide a sua frente.

- Sophie acabou de completar sete meses. Ela parece com Katie. Os meninos estão ótimos. Eles fazem com que Katie e eu estejamos ocupados a maior parte do tempo. – George deixou uma pequena risada escapar. – Acho que eles devem causar mais problema do que você e eu causamos. – roçou os dedos nas palavras "Malfeito Feito". – Ainda não é certo sem você nas festas. Não é tão engraçado zombar de alguém sem você. Ainda é divertido. – disse apressadamente. – Não quero que você pense que eu perdi o jeito ou qualquer coisa assim. Só que, às vezes, parece forçado. Como se eu estivesse me obrigando a isso. – George se ajeitou. – Você sempre foi melhor nisso do que eu. – George fechou os olhos contra os gentis flocos de neve que caiam. – Faz quase dez anos, e ainda há momentos em que eu juro que, se eu erguer os olhos, eu vou te ver entrar na loja. Às vezes, quando estou sozinho lá, parece que você está parado ao meu lado, e eu posso te ouvir. – George sorriu pensativamente. – Nós temos a mesma voz. – pausou, sua voz falhando um pouco. – Tínhamos a mesma voz. – George esfregou a mão no rosto. – Viu? Eu ainda não consigo pensar em você no passado. – se inclinou até que sua testa estivesse encostada no topo de lápide. – Eu sinto sua falta, mano. Mais do que você sabe. Amo você, Fred... – George engoliu com força, tentando se livrar do nó em sua garganta. Suspirando, se ergueu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do agasalho. Com um último olhar ao túmulo de Fred, começou a caminhar de volta para A Toca.

Entrou na casa, pendurando seu agasalho na lavanderia, se preparando quando viu, pelo canto dos olhos, dois borrões de energia pularem em sua direção. Passou os braços ao redor deles, sentindo o peso da magoa que ainda carregava diminuir um pouco.

- Papai, vovó disse para ir dar presentes. – Fred disse, puxando sua mão.

- Tudo bem, estou indo. – George respondeu, deixando Fred e Jacob o puxarem até a sala de estar. Parou e pegou o primeiro pacote que sua mão tocou. Era de Ron. Sorriu levemente quando ouviu a voz de Fred murmurar em seu ouvido. George levou o pacote até a testa. – Hmmmm. Eu prevejo que será... Marrom! – jogou o pacote para Ron.

Fred não aceitaria menos que isso.

_Continua..._


	4. All Good Things

**Capítulo Quatro**

**All Good Things**

**(Todas As Coisas Boas)**

Ginny cuspiu a pasta de dente na pia. Olhou para Harry, escovando os dentes em aparente serenidade. A não ser que se analisassem os olhos. A pele ao redor deles estava enrugada com tensão, e ele ficava olhando rapidamente para ela pelo canto dos olhos.

- O quê?

Ele balançou a cabeça, colocando uma mão sob a torneira e usou a água em sua mão para enxaguar a boca.

- Nada.

- Não era um olhar que dizia 'nada'. – Ginny respondeu, enxaguando a escova de dente.

Harry deu de ombros, evitando o olhar de Ginny.

- Tem certeza de que isso é _normal_?

- O que é normal? Escovarmos os dentes ao mesmo tempo?

- Não... – Harry secou o balcão com uma toalha e a jogou no cesto no canto. – Não parece certo...

Ginny começou a sair do banheiro, e foi até a cama, afastando o cobertor, antes de subir.

- Você vai ter de explicar isso. – falou. – Os meninos estão na cama, dormindo, a casa está fechada e protegida... Hermione está bem. Ninguém deixa ameaças de morte na nossa porta há quase dois anos. Mamãe e papai estão bem e, até onde eu sei, o resto da família também.

Harry passou uma mão ao redor do poste da cama, descansando um joelho no colchão.

- Eu estava falando de você. – se sentou na ponta da cama.

Ginny o olhou com descrença.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou distraidamente, pegando um livro e o folheando.

- Como tem se sentido?

Ginny correu uma mão pelo cabelo, afastando-o do rosto.

- Bem. Ótima, na verdade.

- Viu! – Harry exclamou. – Isso não é normal.

- Você escorregou no gelo, quando foi buscar a correspondência trouxa, e bateu a cabeça? – Ginny perguntou desconfiadamente. – Você não está fazendo sentido nenhum.

Harry esfregou o rosto com a mão.

- Você não se sentiu nem um pouco mal. – disse pacientemente.

- E isso é algo ruim? – Ginny perguntou divertidamente.

- Bem, não. – Harry admitiu. – Mas, com Al, você estava mal o tempo todo. E quando você estava grávida de James, você nem conseguia tolerar o cheiro de algumas comidas, mas essa... – ele gesticulou para a barriga relativamente reta de Ginny. – Nada.

- De novo... Isso é algo ruim?

Harry suspirou e engatinhou até a cabeça da cama, escorregando sob o cobertor.

- Suponho que não. – brincou com a ponta do lençol.

Ginny colocou uma mão sobre a dele, parando os movimentos de seus dedos.

- Sobre o que você está realmente preocupado?

- Quem disse que estou preocupado com algo?

- Eu disse. – gentilmente, Ginny tirou o lençol de entre os dedos de Harry. – Você não está preocupado comigo, ou o bebê. Bem, está. – disse apressadamente quando a boca de Harry se abriu para protestar. – Mas não assim.

Harry tirou os óculos e o colocou no criado mudo, antes de deitar na cama, o rosto escondido no travesseiro.

- Victor Crabbe e Garrett Goyle estão saindo de Azkaban. – disse irritadamente.

- O que vai acontecer com eles?

Harry se virou e olhou para o teto.

- Condicional. Eles vão precisar de autorização do Ministério para sair do país. Precisarão informar qualquer intenção de ir para a Bretanha ou Irlanda. Têm de registrar suas varinhas. Se não, é uma sentença automática a Azkaban. Se eles ainda tiverem uma varinha, isso é. As deles foram destruídas depois da guerra.

- O que acontece se eles usarem a varinha de outra pessoa?

Harry fez uma careta.

- Eu vou ver. Quando usar Legilimência neles. – seu rosto se torceu levemente e suas narinas dilataram, enquanto seu estômago pesava. Odiava usar Legilimência em Comensais da Morte, mesmo depois de uma década. – Eles recebem outra sentença em Azkaban. Se eles forem pegos fazendo algo, como atacar Trouxas, é perpétua em Azkaban...

- Quando eles vão sair?

- Em junho. Nós temos que preparar a papelada deles com o DELM antes.

- Mas ainda é janeiro.

- E DELM opera na agilidade de um melaço em fevereiro. – Harry retorquiu.

Os lábios de Ginny se torceram.

- Essa é uma imagem que eu não precisava. – murmurou. Conseguia imaginar o Supremo Tribunal Bruxo como bolas de melaço semicongelados, andando ao redor do ministério. Era apropriado, considerando sua natureza conservativa.

Harry não a ouviu.

- Isso nunca vai acabar, vai?

- O quê?

- Eles. A maneira que ele me fazem me sentir, como se eu tivesse passado por doze metros de lama mental.

- Eu não sei. – Ginny se deitou de lado, encarando Harry. Ele estava deitado de costas, com um braço sobre os olhos. – Elas estão chegando, não? Seus interrogatórios de condicional? – perguntou hesitantemente.

- Semana que vem. Segunda-feira.

- Vou ver se a mamãe pode ficar com os meninos, então. – Ginny refletiu.

Harry ergueu o braço do rosto e olhou para Ginny.

- Por quê?

- Primeira consulta com Shanti. É as dez.

- Oh, droga... – Harry suspirou. – Eu queria ir com você.

- Eu sobrevivo. – Ginny disse secamente. Tocou o ombro dele. – Quando você vai chegar em casa segunda?

- Eu não sei...

Ginny assentiu.

- Vamos jantar na mamãe. – decidiu.

Os ombros de Harry relaxaram levemente.

- Obrigado. – disse fracamente. Seriam algumas preciosas horas de solidão. Raramente voltava de um desses dias em algo parecido a bom humor. Ginny aprendera cedo a lhe dar um bom espaço nessas noites.

Quando Ginny se mudara para o apartamento de Harry em Soho, durante a sua primeira temporada com as Harpies, ela voltara do treino apenas para ser confrontada por um Harry ressentido e ríspido, que estava sentado no apartamento apagado, com uma garrafa de cerveja Trouxa nas mãos, e cercado por várias outras garrafas. Ele se recusou a falar com ela, ignorando todas as tentativas que ela fez de tentar persuadi-lo de ir para a cama. Ginny tinha se enrolado no sofá, ao lado dele, magoada quando ele se afastou bruscamente quando ela colocou uma mão sobre a dele. O som de água correndo a acordara depois de algumas horas. Silenciosamente, ela saiu da cama, e cuidadosamente espiou pela porta aberta do banheiro. Espiando pela porta, inclinou a cabeça para espiar no espaço entre a cortina e a parede, e dentro da banheira. Harry estava sentado com as costas sob o jato de água, esfregando seus braços violentamente com uma toalha de rosto. Ocasionalmente, seus ombros começavam a tremer e, tão abruptamente, ficavam tão tensos quanto uma parede. Silenciosamente, Ginny voltou para a cama e escorregou sob o cobertor. Deitou-se de lado, os olhos fixos na porta aberta do quarto, esperando Harry se juntar a ela. Finalmente, ele se deitou na cama, deliberadamente mantendo sua distância dela. Depois disso, Ginny ficara até mais tarde no trabalho, ou treinando mais ou, depois de se aposentar, ficava no escritório do Profeta, trabalhando em um artigo. Quando James nascera, ela o levava para a casa de seus pais pelo dia, e encontrava motivos para ficar para o jantar. Era algo que continuara a fazer quando Albus nascera.

Ginny odiava os dias de condicional, mesmo que só acontecessem duas vezes por ano. Ela sabia por que Harry os evitava quando voltava para casa. Ele não queria ligá-los com esse aspecto em particular de seu trabalho, não importava o quanto ele pudesse precisar de qualquer forma de conforto que ela e os meninos pudessem oferecer.

- Vá dormir, Gin. – a voz de Harry soou na escuridão. O cobertor ondulou quando ele se moveu para mais perto dela, seus dedos entrelaçando os dela. – Consigo ouvir seu cérebro funcionar. – disse secamente.

- Eu durmo, se você dormir. – retorquiu.

- _Touché_. – ele murmurou, se acomodando.

**-x-**

Hermione prendeu o pequeno cobertor de Rose ao redor da criança, adormecida em tranquilo abandono do lado de Ron na cama. Quietude caiu sobre o apartamento, e Hermione se acomodou contra os travesseiros, empilhados na cabeça da cama. Abriu cuidadosamente sua cópia desgastada de _Hogwarts, uma História_ e voltou a ler, dessa vez silenciosamente. Hermione estivera lendo em voz alta para Rose até que ela adormeceu. Hermione tinha rido quietamente para si mesma, observando os olhos escuros e arregalados de Rose permanecendo teimosamente abertos, antes de se fecharem lentamente, apenas para serem arregalados novamente, e de novo, até que ela se entregasse ao sono que estivera ameaçando tomá-la.

Ron estava fora pelo dia, verificando como as coisas estavam indo na loja de Hogsmeade. Ele não voltaria até o começo da noite, então Hermione e Rose ficaram por conta. Hermione amava esses pequenos momentos à sós com Rose; dolorosamente ciente de que não durariam muito mais. Por mais que estivesse ansiosa pelo novo bebê, Hermione sabia que sentiria falta desses momentos roubados e calmos.

A mão livre de Hermione pousou sobre o contorno de seu corpo, a palma acariciando levemente sua barriga. Virando a página, sentiu uma leve agitação sob seus dedos. Tinha sido fraco demais para Ron sentir, se ele estivesse ali. Sentiu um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

- Hugo... – murmurou, sabendo que nunca haveria outro nome para ele. – Olá. – o livro escorregou o livro dos dedos de Hermione quando ela se focou internamente, suas mãos esticadas sobre a curva pronunciada sobre sua barrigada. Ela sorriu sonolentamente, lembrando-se.

_- Você está se sentindo bem? – Ron perguntou com um tom de diversão em sua voz._

_- Estou um pouco cansada, mas qual pai trabalhador não está? – Hermione se serviu de ervilhas pela terceira vez, e colocou mais um pouco de assado em seu prato._

_Ron olhou para seu prato de forma significativamente._

_- É só que você parece estar faminta ultimamente._

_Hermione o olhou com a boca cheia de ervilhas. Engolindo, deu de ombros, enquanto cortava um pedaço da carne._

_- A comida está realmente gostosa hoje._

_- Hmm. – Ron amassou uma batata assada na tigela de Rose. – Você tem bastante disso... – indicou o prato de Hermione sendo esvaziado rapidamente._

_Hermione se serviu de uma batata assada._

_- Estou bem. Só com fome._

_- Se você diz. – Ron cedeu, usando um pano de prato úmido para limpar as migalhas do jantar de Rose que estavam nas mãos e rosto da criança. – Certo, então, tampinha, vamos tomar banho, eh? – tirou Rose do cadeirão e a colocou no chão._

_- Bolhas? – Rose perguntou, seu rosto iluminado com a esperança._

_- Claro. – Ron respondeu, bagunçando o cabelo dela._

_- Bolhas! – Rose repetiu, correndo até o banheiro, sentando-se no tapete do banheiro para tirar as meias._

_Hermione começou a limpar a mesa, enchendo a pia de água, cantarolando levemente. Distraidamente, viu a data no calendário, enquanto colocava os pratos para se lavarem sozinhos. Desde o nascimento de Rose, seu ciclo estava um pouco irregular, mas não era nada com o que se preocupar. Ela e Ron não tinham discutido a possibilidade de terem outro filho, mas não estavam tão vigilantes com o controle de natalidade quanto poderiam estar. E dadas as dificuldades em conceber Rose, nenhum dos dois esperavam conceber tão facilmente. Controlava as datas por hábito. Hermione tirou o calendário da parede, e voltou algumas páginas. A última marca no calendário era de três meses atrás._

_Uma bandeira vermelha se ergueu em sua mente._

_Nunca houvera um intervalo de mais de doze semanas entre seus ciclos. Seis, claro. Oito, absolutamente. Mas não doze._

_Doze era altamente incomum._

_- Não posso estar... – murmurou. – É impossível... – encolhendo os ombros, Hermione voltou a pendurar o calendário na parede. Não lhe faria nenhum bem se preocupar com isso. Dado seu passado, provavelmente não estava. O trabalho tinha sido estressante nessas últimas semanas, tentando convencer a Suprema Corte a adicionar o Registro de Lobisomens como parte dos Serviços de Suporte aos Lobisomens, argumentando que licantropia era mais uma doença manejável ao invés de uma sentença de morte. Além do mais, o registro a lembrava inconfortavelmente de vários momentos na história Trouxa. Não achava que Lobisomens deviam ser obrigados a usar broches, ou serem submetidos à exames e exposição aleatórias a algum oficial frio e indiferente do Ministério._

_Hermione se virou para a pia e começara a guardar os pratos no armário. Tentou não pensar no assunto, enquanto lia uma história para Rose e a colocava para dormir. Tentou tirar isso de sua cabeça, enquanto tomava banho. Tentou não ficar obcecada quando se deitou na cama, esperando por Ron. Tentou não se afundar nisso enquanto olhava para o teto escuro, ouvindo a respiração de Ron ao seu lado. Deitou-se de lado, irritada, incapaz de se livrar da ideia de que poderia estar grávida._

_- Certo, chega. – resmungou suavemente. Afastou o cobertor e colocou os pés no chão. Vestiu um suéter sobre a camiseta que usava, e vestiu os tênis. – Ron? – sussurrou, balançando-o um pouco._

_- Qu...?_

_- Preciso sair. – Hermione o avisou._

_Ron ergueu a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, olhado para o relógio._

_- Já passa da meia noite, mulher. – bocejou. – Onde está indo?_

_- Apenas preciso ir fazer algo. Voltou daqui a pouco. – Hermione saiu do quarto e Ron ouviu o fraco 'pop' da aparatação dela. Suspirando em resignação, se sentou, escorado na mesa de cabeceira. Ele não ia voltar a dormir logo. Quando Hermione cismava com algo, era difícil para ela deixar de lado._

_Voltou ao apartamento vários minutos mais tarde, carregando uma sacola do Tesco Express, na Charing Cross, onde compravam coisas como leite e sorvete tarde da noite. Desapareceu dentro do banheiro, o som de uma caixa sendo aberta alcançando os ouvidos de Ron, depois de ouvir a porta do banheiro ser firmemente fechada. Quando Hermione não saiu do banheiro por vários minutos, Ron saiu da cama, sua curiosidade atiçada, e parou em frente à porta._

_- Hermione? – Ron tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Olhou por sobre o ombro para sua varinha, descansando no criado mudo e suspirou. Voltou para o quarto e a pegou, apontando-a para a porta. Estava prestes a falar o encantamento para fazê-la abrir quando ela foi aberta, revelando uma Hermione surpresa, silenciosamente lhe passando algo. Confuso, Ron caminhou os passos que os distanciavam, e pegou o objeto equilibrado na palma da mão dela._

_Segurou sob a luz, apertando os olhos para as duas linhas._

_- Isso não pode estar certo. – a informou._

_- Foi o que eu pensei. – ela concordou. – Por isso fiz dois. – passou o segundo teste a Ron._

_Ron o olhou, seus olhos indo de um para o outro._

_- Eu sabia! – exclamou. – Sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com você!_

_- Shh! – Hermione gesticulou para ele ficar quieto. – Você vai acordar a Rosie. – empurrou Ron de volta para o quarto, e fechou a porta._

_- Quando isso aconteceu? – Ron perguntou, estudando Hermione._

_- Eu não tenho ideia. – ela disse fracamente. Hermione apertou a mão de Ron. – Nós nunca conversamos sobre ter outro._

_Ron piscou para o teste em sua mão._

_- Não realmente._

_- Então...? – Hermione esperou ansiosamente pela resposta de Ron._

_Ron ergueu os olhos para ela, uma fraca ruga aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele se lembrava do quão desafiador tinha sido para eles quando estavam tentando conceber um bebê pela primeira vez. E aqui estava algo inteira e completamente inesperado, mas ainda assim um presente. Fracamente, Ron decidiu que devia ser assim que os outros se sentiam quando descobriam que iam ter um bebê. Sem preocupações, sem esperar, sem contar os dias, esperando ansiosamente enquanto cada semana passava._

_- Eu nunca quis que Rosie fosse filha única. – respondeu._

**-x-**

Hermione acordou; o corpo aquecido e flexível de Rose estava pressionado contra o seu. Ron estava deitado do outro lado de Rose, as observando dormir.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – ela perguntou roucamente.

- Há pouco. – Ron cedeu. Estava em casa há mais de uma hora. – Vocês duas pareciam tão calmas; eu não queria acordá-las. – notou a mão de Hermione se mover sobre a lateral da barriga. – Como vocês estão? – perguntou, sua mão cobrindo a dela.

Hermione sorriu.

- Estamos bem, Hugo e eu. – Hugo começou a dar saltos mortais novamente, e as vibrações que ele gerava corriam em ondas por ela.

- Hugo?

- Sim. É o único nome que parece certo.

- Hugo, então... – Ron passou a cabeça por cima do corpo adormecido de Rose e beijou Hermione suavemente.

- Eu quero torta... – Hermione murmurou, esperando que Ron se lembrasse de uma conversa há muito tida.

- Mas não temos torta... – Ron a informou.

- Não, Ron... Eu quero _torta_. – falou, erguendo e abaixando as sobrancelhas no que esperava ser um modo lascivo.

- Quer torta... – uma voz sonolenta soou entre eles. Rose esfregou os olhos e se levantou. – Torta, papai! – pediu.

- Depois do jantar, Rose. – Ron prometeu distraidamente, estudando o rosto de Hermione. Ela levou sua mão até a boca e lhe beijou a palma, fazendo Ron puxar o ar tremulamente. – Oh... Esse tipo de torta... – ele saiu da cama, pegou Rose e a pendurou no ombro, fazendo-a rir. – Acho que posso providenciar isso. – marchou até a cozinha, fazendo cócegas em Rose. – Quer ajudar o papai a fazer torta para sobremesa? – perguntou para ela, sua voz diminuindo conforme se aproximavam da cozinha.

**-x-**

As mãos de Ron estavam pousadas sobre os seios de Hermione.

- O que trouxe isso a tona? – murmurou, seu nariz a centímetros do dela.

Hermione encolheu os ombros languidamente, o movimento fazendo a pele se mexer sob os dedos de Ron, enviando ondas de deleite por seu corpo. A gravidez tinha intensificado seu olfato, e ela sempre sabia onde Ron estava. Ela sabia quando ele acabara de sair do banho, a fragrância amadeirada de seu sabonete invadindo seus sentidos. Ou quando ele passara o dia nos fundos da loja, produzindo e embalando produtos. Conseguia sentir o cheiro das ervas e outros ingredientes que ele usara. E, sob isso tudo, uma pitada do próprio Ron. Quando acordara de seu cochilo mais cedo, o cheiro dele tinha a impregnado. Quase perdera toda a noção de controle quando ele pousara a mão sobre a sua. Durante todo o jantar, ela se vira dando todas as desculpas patéticas que conseguia pensar para tocá-lo. Parecia que Rose demorara demais para ir dormir.

- Não sei... – Hermione murmurou.

Ron riu suavemente, pressionando um beijo em seu ombro nu.

- Seja lá o que for, eu não vou reclamar.

Hermione se espreguiçou contra Ron, seu corpo pressionando o dele em uma pergunta silenciosa.

- Aproveite enquanto pode. – respondeu. – Em três meses, momentos como esse serão difíceis de acontecer.

Ron enrolou a mão no cabelo dela, ajeitando-se para que ela ficasse esparramada sobre seu corpo.

- Eu vou considerar isso, mulher...

**-x-**

Ginny se sentou à mesa de exame, seus pés balançando distraidamente acima do chão. Sob a barra da camisola verde claro que usava, notou que suas meias não combinavam. Na clara luz do consultório de Shanti, percebeu que uma era azul escura e a outra era preta. Elas não eram nem do mesmo estilo. Ajeitou-se quando a porta abriu, e Shanti entrou na sala, calmamente eficiente como sempre. Shanti se sentou na ponta de um banquinho alto, o arquivo de Ginny em mãos.

- Você está definitivamente grávida. – Shanti informou Ginny. – Oito ou nove semanas. – deixou o arquivo de Ginny no balcão atrás de si. – Ginny...

- Eu sei...

- Três crianças em quatro anos. – Shanti afirmou. – Albus ainda não tem nem dois anos. – continuou. – É demais para seu corpo processar.

- Eu sei.

- Que diabos estavam usando como contraceptivo? – Shanti perguntou, pegando o arquivo de Ginny e o folheou.

- Camisinhas trouxas. – Ginny suspirou.

Shanti sentiu sua sobrancelha se erguer.

- Mesmo? Normalmente, elas são bastante eficazes.

- É... – Ginny começou a rir. – O irônico é que tínhamos decidido esperar até Albie ter pelo menos três anos, antes de tentarmos ter mais um. – pousou uma mão sobre a barriga. – Foi quando isso aconteceu.

Shanti voltou a colocar o arquivo no balcão.

- Quando o bebê nascer, vamos ter de procurar formas alternativas de controle de natalidade para você. A não quer que vocês queiram mais filhos?

- Não. – Ginny balançando a cabeça enfaticamente. – Esse é o último.

- Há algumas opções que podemos seguir. A maioria é temporária, mas há algumas que são mais permanentes. Mas podemos discutir isso depois. – Shanti saiu do banquinho e parou ao lado da mesa de exames. – Certo. Você sabe a rotina...

- Sem náuseas. Um pouco cansada, mas nada demais ainda. O de sempre...

- Certo. – Shanti escreveu algumas coisas no arquivo de Ginny. – Nada de Quadribol. Eu sei o quão intenso os jogos da sua família podem ser. – adicionou quando Ginny abriu a boca para protestar. – Você ainda pode voar, mas nada de truques perigosos. Descanse bastante. Venha me ver se algo não parecer certo. Mesmo que não saiba dizer o que é. – tamborilou os dedos no arquivo de Ginny, franzindo o cenho. – James e Albus já tiveram dragonite?

- Não. Por quê?

- Se algum deles tiver, você vai ter de achar outro lugar para passar a semana, até que eles não sejam mais contagiosos.

- Brilhante...

- Eu iria para um hotel bacana, com serviço de quarto. – Shanti refletiu. – Assistir programas ruins de televisão e ler péssimos livros trouxas...

Ginny sorriu.

- Eu sabia que gostava de você.

- Mentes brilhantes, e tudo o mais. – Shanti escreveu mais alguma coisa no arquivo de Ginny. – Marque uma consulta com a recepcionista para o mês que vem, depois que se vestir. – apertou levemente o ombro de Ginny. – Você está bem com isso? Eu sei que é bem mais cedo do que você queria.

- Sim, na verdade estou. Fiquei um pouco chocada no começo, mas talvez dessa vez seja uma garota.

- Algo pelo que esperar depois de dois garotos, eh?

Ginny escorregou para fora da mesa de exame com uma risada.

- Algo do tipo.

**-x-**

Ginny guiou os meninos pela porta dos fundos da cama, ajeitando um Albus adormecido em seus braços, enquanto usava a varinha para abrir a porta. Mandou James entrar na cozinha escurecida na sua frente.

- Mamãe, onde está o papai?

- Ele está deitado, Jemmy. – Ginny respondeu distraidamente, acenando a varinha, iluminando o caminho até as escadas. Colocou Albus no berço e tirou o agasalho e suéter dele, deixando-os na cadeira de balanço. Gentilmente, tirou o tênis e o colocou no chão, antes de tirar as pequenas calças e a jogar na cadeira de balanço com o resto de suas roupas. Molly tinha colocada uma fralda limpa nele antes de saírem d'A Toca, então ela podia deixá-lo quieto até a manhã. Ginny prendeu o cobertor ao redor de Albus, pressionando um beijo em sua testa.

Ginny levou James para o quarto dele e se ajoelhou a sua frente.

- Levante os braços. – disse, prendendo a barra de seu suéter em suas mãos. Obedientemente, ele ergueu os braços, permitindo Ginny tirar a peça de roupa. Ela o fez tirar o tênis e as meias, enquanto procurar um par de pijama limpo para ele.

- Quero que papai leia para mim. – James murmurou, enquanto Ginny tirava seu jeans.

- Eu já te disse, Jem, papai já está dormindo. Como você deveria estar.

- Por quê?

- Por que ele não está se sentindo bem.

- Po-Por-Por quêêêêê? – James perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

- Por que ele teve um péssimo dia. – Ginny respondeu cansadamente. – E está na hora de um garotinho chamado James Sirius Potter ir dormir. – ajudou James a vestir o pijama e o mandou para a cama com um tapinha no traseiro. Puxou o cobertor até o queixo de James e o beijou. – Durma bem, Jemmy.

Ginny fechou parcialmente a porta de James e abriu a porta de seu quarto. Podia ver a forma de Harry encolhida sobre a cama com a fraca luz do corredor. Fechou a porta, e caminhou na ponta dos pés até o banheiro para escovar os dentes rapidamente. Tirou a roupa com um suspiro, e a deixou na cesta de roupa suja no canto. O banheiro estava impregnado com a fragrância de sândalo do sabonete de Harry. Ginny imaginou há quanto tempo ele estava deitado. Não achava que fazia muito tempo, considerando que o banheiro ainda estava aquecido e úmido. Apagou a luz, e cegamente procurou sua camisola no armário.

- Você pode acender a luz, Gin. – a voz rouca de Harry veio da cama.

- Achei que você estava dormindo.

- Ainda não...

Ginny acenou a varinha para o pequeno candelabro sobre a cômoda e tirou a camisola de um sob um monte de camisetas e jeans que tinha jogado dentro do armário pela manhã. Vestiu a peça de roupa, o suave algodão correndo por seu corpo. Foi até a cama e subiu nela, assustando-se quando Harry imediatamente a procurou.

- Harry...? – murmurou.

- Eu só... – Harry soltou o ar lentamente e passou os braços ao redor de Ginny, sua cabeça se afundando no pescoço dela. Uma de suas mãos correu pela barriga de Ginny. – Eu preciso me lembrar do por que de estar fazendo isso...

_Continua..._


	5. Hide and Seek

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Hide and Seek**

**(Esconde-Esconde)**

Ginny passou um suéter pela cabeça, grata pelo frio de fevereiro. Os suéteres grossos, que preferia no inverno, escondiam as mudanças em seu corpo. Ainda não estava pronta para começar a contar que estava grávida. Lembrava-se dos meses depois de Albus ter nascido. Era bastante claro que James ainda usava fraldas, e Albus preferia o canguru ao carrinho. Então, todas as vezes que ia ao Beco Diagonal, ou até mesmo a parte Trouxa de Londres ou Godric Hollow, notava mulheres lhe dando olhares rápidos e desaprovadores. Até ouvira uma mulher resmungar para a amiga no celular, "Nem saiu das fraldas... No que ela estava pensando?". Ginny apenas dispensou isso. Não era da conta delas. Além do mais, não era como se ela e Harry tivessem _planejado_ engravidar novamente tão cedo.

- Ginny? Está em casa? – Andrômeda chamou da sala de estar.

- Estou aqui em cima. – Ginny respondeu em voz alta, puxando o jeans sobre seu quadril, jogando-se na cama bagunçada, prendendo a respiração, tentando fechar o zíper. _Minhas roupas deixaram de servir tão rápido da última vez?_, se perguntou, soltando o ar com força. – Preciso fazer compras. – murmurou sombriamente, quando botão se recusou a passar pelo buraco. Ginny pulou para fora da cama, e passou a barra do suéter sobre a calça aberta. Ela desceu as escadas até a sala de estar.

Andrômeda e Teddy estavam sentados pacientemente no sofá, o cabelo de Teddy em um tom de azul que fazia os olhos doerem, como sempre.

- Teddy, Harry está com os garotos no jardim, se quiser se juntar a eles. – Teddy pulou para fora do sofá e correu até o jardim. – Já volto. – Ginny disse a Andrômeda, indo até o escritório. Tinha certeza de que Harry guardava alguns elásticos na escrivaninha. Ginny fuçou ruidosamente na primeira gaveta, onde Harry normalmente guardava clipes, elásticos, lápis e canetas trouxas, penas e outras coisas do gênero. Descartou alguns elásticos por serem muito finos e não serem capaz de manter seu jeans fechado o dia todo. Esticou a mão dentro da gaveta, tateando cegamente até seus dedos se fecharem ao redor de um elástico grosso. Passou uma ponta ao redor do botão, enrolou a outra ponta no buraco do botão, e a passou pelo botão.

- Está com quanto tempo? – uma voz irônica perguntou.

A cabeça de Ginny se ergueu para ver Andrômeda parada na porta, casualmente escorada contra a parede.

- Três meses. – admitiu. – Mas não contei a ninguém ainda...

- Não precisa. – Andrômeda bufou. – Qualquer pessoa que tenha olhos pode ver.

As mãos de Ginny espalmaram sua barriga.

- Está tão óbvio?

Andrômeda inclinou a cabeça, olhando lentamente para Ginny.

- Não dessa maneira. – respondeu, considerando. – Odeio ser clichê, - riu suavemente. – mas você está radiante, como qualquer mulher grávida. – os olhos de Andrômeda correram por Ginny mais uma vez. – Entretanto, você não vai conseguir esconder por muito mais tempo. – Andrômeda se lembrava de até onde Tonks tinha ido para esconder sua gravidez de todo mundo, até de seus pais. – Por que está esperando?

Ginny ajeitou o suéter.

- Não queria dar esperanças a ninguém. E com o que aconteceu com Bronwyn no verão passado, nós todas ficamos um pouco cuidadosas...

- Ah.

Ginny fechou a gaveta da mesa e se sentou na cadeira giratória que Harry mantinha atrás da mesa, e começou a virá-la de um lado para o outro.

- Nós vamos contar a Teddy nesse final de semana. Apenas ele, antes de contarmos ao resto da família... – Ginny parou o movimento da cadeira. Estava a deixando tonta. Puxou as mãos para dentro das mangas do suéter, esperando que Andrômeda falasse algo. Dez anos a conhecendo, não tinha diminuído a aura de inescrutabilidade que Andrômeda possuía. Entretanto, Andrômeda apenas assentiu. – Dessa vez, as coisas vão mudar para Teddy. Mais do que mudaram com Albus e James...

- É claro que sim. – Andrômeda disse, sentando na ponta de uma das cadeiras perto da lareira.

- Nós apenas não queremos que ele sinta que está sento forçado para fora da família... Nós sempre o tratamos como um dos nossos...

- Ginny, - Andrômeda interrompeu. – Teddy vai ficar bem.

- É o que Harry vive me dizendo. – Ginny suspirou.

- Você parece horrivelmente preocupada com o que Teddy vai pensar sobre isso tudo. – os olhos escuros de Andrômeda fixaram Ginny. – Por quê?

- Ugh. – a cabeça de Ginny se apoiou na mesa cheia. – No verão passado, no aniversário de casamento da mamãe e do papai, logo depois de Sophie nascer, alguém perguntou a Katie se ela ia ser a última. E George disse "absolutamente!". Neville perguntou por que, com toda a inocência, e Percy respondeu. Ele disse que, por mais que amasse seus irmãos mais novos, depois de um tempo ele sentia como se sempre precisasse cuidar de um de nós. Ou que ele ficava em último, por que um dos mais novos precisava de atenção. Não que mamãe e papai tenham negligenciando algum de nós. – Ginny adicionou apressadamente. – Mas quando há sete crianças, alguém tem de ceder em algum momento. – correu as mãos pelo cabelo. – É isso o que eu gostaria de evitar.

- Você está planejando imitar seus pais? – Andrômeda perguntou curiosamente. Os Weasleys sempre a fascinaram, já que os Blacks nunca acreditaram em famílias grandes. Causava muitos problemas e irmãos podiam acabar na Sibéria por causa de feitiços horríveis, que podiam causar incapacidade. Sua família tinha sido a exceção a essa regra, com as três. A maioria preferia ter apenas um filho ou dois, no máximo.

- Merlin, não! – Ginny ofegou. – Mal consigo dar conta dos dois que eu tenho agora, quem dirá mais cinco. – ergueu a cabeça e a apoiou em uma mão. – Apenas espero que ele entenda que sempre terá um lugar com nós, não importa o que aconteça...

Andrômeda se ergueu graciosamente.

- Ele entenderá.

**-x-**

James cochilou sobre seu almoço, o sanduiche escorregando entre seus dedos. Teddy mordeu o lábio, divertido. James sempre dormia, e depois protestava a plenos pulmões que não estava com sono e que já era grande demais para ir dormir durante a tarde. Albus observava com curiosidade o espetáculo que James estava fazendo, e esticou uma mão gordinha para pegar um dos pedaços de cenoura aparentemente esquecido. James acordou subitamente, tirando o pedaço de cenoura de sob os dedos de Albus.

- Nãããão! Não pode! – protestou, colocando dois pedaços na boca.

Os olhos largos de Albus se alargaram ainda mais, antes de ele começar a chorar.

Teddy sempre se sentia cativado pela quantidade de barulho que Albus e James eram capazes de produzir tanto separadamente quanto combinados. Era uma verdadeira bagunça de sons. Era algo de que sentia falta quando não estava na casa de Harry e Ginny. Não que Andrômeda não permitisse que Teddy fosse barulhento, mas isso era algo que Teddy queria. Ele queria irmãos ou irmã seus. Passara a maior parte da vida ao redor do resto da família de Harry e Ginny, e secretamente invejava a irmã mais nova que Victoire tinha. E, por mais que ela reclamasse sobre seus irmãos, ainda bebês, Teddy supunha que não teria se importado com as fraldas, os choros ou a bagunça em geral que um bebê trazia. Valeria a pena.

- Acho que está na hora de alguém ir cochilar. – Harry disse firmemente, erguendo Albus da cadeira. Apoiou Albus em um lado de seu corpo, e usou o braço livre para tirar James da cadeira.

- Não! – James gemeu. – Muito grande para cochilo, papai...

- Você pode não precisar de um, mas eu preciso. – Harry respondeu secamente para seu filho, colocando-o no chão, e o empurrando levemente com o joelho.

- Não quero dormir... – James resmungou, arrastando os pés até a porta.

- Uma pena, guri. – Harry disse sem sentir pena. – Lá para cima. Agora.

- Sem cochilo! – James urrou, enquanto Harry o guiava gentilmente até as escadas.

Teddy riu quietamente, ajudando Ginny a limpar a mesa.

- Faz um pouco de birra, não faz?

Ginny lhe deu um olhar de censura.

- Você fazia a mesma coisa. – retorquiu com um sorriso. – Você ia além, se sentando no sofá todo ereto, teimosamente insistindo que não estava com sono. – correu uma mão pelo cabelo vívido de Teddy. – Então, Harry e eu parávamos de falar gradualmente, e víamos quanto tempo demoraria até você dormir.

- Não fazia isso! – Teddy exclamou, escandalizado.

- Oh, sim, fazia. – Ginny passou um pano de prato úmido e o mandou limpar a mesa. – Normalmente, demorava menos de dez minutos para você dormir por, pelo menos, uma hora. – Ginny começou a lavar a louça, mais para fazer algo até Harry voltar do que qualquer outra coisa. Enquanto observava Teddy pelo canto dos olhos, Ginny pensou que, talvez, Andrômeda estivesse certa, e estivesse se preocupando por nada.

Teddy aceitara a adição de James e, então, de Albus com uma grande quantidade de tranquilidade para alguém tão novo. Ginny se perguntou se isso teria algo a ver com a enorme quantidade de tempo que ele e Andrômeda tinham passado com o resto da família n'A Toca — sempre parecia existir um bebê por lá. Pensou que poderia estar subestimando a capacidade de Teddy de absorver mudanças à dinâmica da família. Rindo para si mesma, percebeu que estava tratando Teddy da mesma maneira que acusara sua família de tratá-la por tanto tempo. Ginny odiara ser deixada no escuro quando criança, e aqui estava ela, fazendo o mesmo com Teddy. Ela sabia muito bem, por causa da infância de Harry, que um quarto não necessariamente demonstrava amor por uma criança. Em muitos casos, era apenas um lugar para dormir.

- Os dois vão dormir por um tempo. – Harry disse cansadamente, voltando a entrar na cozinha, puxando uma cadeira, se sentando e encarando Ginny e Teddy.

- Então, isso nos dá uma hora? – Ginny perguntou esperançosamente.

- Está otimista hoje, é? – Harry bufou.

- Pode-se sonhar. – Ginny retorquiu. O tempo dos cochilos de James estavam diminuindo conforme ele envelhecia, durando qualquer coisa entre meia hora e quarenta e cinco minutos, dependendo de quão cedo ele houvesse acordado pela manhã.

- Bem, eu não vou cochilar. – Teddy anunciou. – Vovó não me obriga a dormir durante a tarde desde que comecei o fundamental.

- Na verdade, Teddy, queríamos conversar com você. – Ginny indicou a cadeira ao lado de Harry.

- Eu não cortei o cabelo de Vic. – Teddy disse automaticamente, se sentando na cadeira oferecida.

Harry e Ginny trocaram um olhar por cima da cabeça de Teddy.

- Não é sobre o cabelo de Vic, embora nós iremos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. – Harry prometeu.

- Precisamos conversar com você sobre uma coisa. – Ginny se sentou na cadeira do outro lado de Teddy.

Teddy olhou de Harry para Ginny, ficando um pouco alarmado com as expressões neutras nos rostos deles.

- Essa não é aquela conversa sobre "de onde os bebês vêm", é? – disse sem prensar. – Vovó falou sobre isso comigo quando Sophie nasceu. – adicionou com um leve franziu enojado.

- Oh. Bem, não é bem isso... – Harry gaguejou. – Só temos algo que queríamos compartilhar com você.

- Vocês estão se separando? – Teddy perguntou ansiosamente. – Meu colega da escola, Brendan; os pais dele estão se separando...

- Não, querido. – Ginny o acalmou. Estava começando a achar que simplesmente contar a novidade sobre o bebê seria um alívio bem vindo a Teddy. – Prometo que não estamos nos separando.

- Oh. Certo. – os pequenos ombros de Teddy caíram em alívio.

Ginny passou um braço ao redor de Teddy.

- Você sabe que nós te amamos. – começou.

- Sim. – os olhos cinzentos de Teddy se cerraram em desconfiança.

- Ginny e eu vamos ter outro bebê. – Harry interrompeu, incapaz de prolongar o inevitável.

- Isso é tudo? – Teddy zombou. – Achei que fosse algo grande.

- Bem, sim. – Ginny deu um tapinha leve na nuca de Teddy. – E preste atenção na maneira que fala com um adulto, mocinho. – repreendeu.

Teddy se encolheu um pouco.

- É apenas um bebê. Vocês estavam fazendo parecer algo demais. – protestou.

- Meio que é, Teddy. – Harry disse. – Vai mudar algumas coisas...

- Como o quê? – os ombros de Teddy se tencionaram levemente.

Harry olhou para Ginny por cima do aro de seus óculos.

- Vamos ter de arrumar algumas coisas. – disse. – Pode ser que você precise dividir o quarto com um dos meninos quando vier passar um tempo aqui, depois que o bebê nascer.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que você não será bem vindo aqui, Teddy. Você sempre pode vir, quando quiser. – Ginny disse apressadamente.

Teddy ficou sentado entre Harry e Ginny, mordendo uma unha contemplativamente. Não disse nada por tanto tempo, que Harry começou a especular que Teddy podia estar mais chateado do que estava demonstrando.

- Teddy? – Harry chamou, cutucando o menino gentilmente.

Teddy tirou o dedo da boca e fixou os olhos na parede, sem realmente vê-la. Podia lidar com desistir de seu quarto, mas uma ideia começou a aparecer em sua cabeça, meio formada.

- Podemos colocar minhas coisas no porão? – disse finalmente. – Como o quarto de Ron, n'A Toca? – a porta torta no topo das escadas apareceu em sua cabeça, e Teddy conseguia ver a pequena placa que dizia "Quarto do Ronald" pendurada.

- Acho que podemos fazer algo do tipo. – Harry sorriu.

- Certo. – Teddy escorregou para fora da cadeira. – Posso ir agora?

- Claro... – Ginny soltou o ar silenciosamente, grata que Teddy tivesse aceitado a notícia tão bem.

Teddy começou a andar na direção da porta que levava a sala de estar.

- Então, eu meio que ganho um novo irmão ou irmã, não é?

- Sim. – Harry piscou rapidamente contra a súbita umidade em seus olhos. – Sim, ganha.

- Brilhante. – Teddy pronunciou, antes de ir para a sala, para terminar de construir um forte de blocos para seus dragões.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Ele pode se arrepender disso um dia. – disse tristemente. – Quando pedirmos para ele ficar de babá.

- Você acha que nós nos preocupamos demais? – Harry refletiu.

- Só um pouco. – Ginny respondeu, se espreguiçando. Conseguia sentir a sonolência que acompanhava o começo de gravidez, e se ergueu, intencionando ir cochilar.

- Por que nós não pensamos em transformar o porão em um quarto para Teddy? – Harry perguntou subitamente.

- Boa pergunta. – Ginny bocejou abertamente. – Provavelmente por que parece muito que estamos o deixando de lado. Mas _ele_ quem pediu. É uma boa ideia. – disse a Harry. – Agora, então. – Ginny disse brevemente. – O que aconteceu com o cabelo de Victoire?

**-x-**

Harry bateu suavemente na porta parcialmente aberta do quarto de Teddy, antes de passar pelo espaço entre a porta e a parede. Teddy estava deitado de bruços na cama, a cabeça no pé da cama, rabiscando em um caderno gasto.

- Que está fazendo, então? – Harry perguntou curiosamente.

Teddy cerrou os olhos para as letras rabiscadas no caderno.

- Vovó disse que papai sempre escrevia o que aconteceu em seu dia, antes de ir dormir. Ela disse que, quando eu for mais velho, posso ler os diários dele. – adicionou outra linha à página. – Pensei em tentar...

- Podemos conversar um pouco? – Harry perguntou, sentado na ponta da cama, ao lado de Teddy.

- Certo. – Teddy colocou o lápis em meio às páginas e fechou o caderno, sentando-se.

- Você realmente está bem com o bebê? – Harry empurrou os óculos mais para cima em seu nariz.

- Não me importo de dividir com James ou Albus. – Teddy suspirou. – Um deles, ou os dois, sempre acaba aqui, de todo modo. Não é grande coisa.

- Certo. Pode fazer algo por mim? Guardar segredo por enquanto?

- Por quê? – o cenho de Teddy se franziu em confusão.

Harry brincou com um fio solto no cobertor azul.

- Nós vamos contar logo, mas ainda não...

- Certo... – Teddy mordeu o lábio, e Harry sorriu.

- Então... O cabelo de Vic?

- Não tive nada a ver com isso. – Teddy protestou. – Eu _disse_ a ela para não fazer isso. Ela deixou Maddie e Izzy brincarem com o cabelo dela, e Maddie decidiu que Vic precisava cortar o cabelo.

- Isso parece algo que Maddie faria. – Harry murmurou.

- Bem, a vovó Molly não nos deixou ir para fora no domingo, então ficamos entediados de ficar dentro de casa. – Teddy explicou pacientemente.

- Não é realmente uma boa desculpa para cortar o cabelo de alguém. – Harry observou.

Teddy bufou.

- Fale com Maddie. – sorriu abertamente para Harry. – Parker a assustou, e a tesoura escapuliu. Cortou uma boa parte do cabelo de Vic.

Os lábios de Harry se torceram, enquanto ele tentava não rir com a imagem do cabelo claro de Victoire flutuando até o chão, enquanto as crianças tentavam esconder o estrago com um chapéu. Impulsivamente, puxou Teddy para um abraço apertado. Desavergonhadamente, Teddy retribuiu o abraço, mas Harry sabia que momentos como esse acabariam cedo demais para o gosto de Harry.

- 'Noite, Teddy. – Harry murmurou, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça colorida de Teddy.

- Noite, Harry...

**-x-**

- Você vai me contar sobre aquele sonho com o nome Hugo? – Hermione perguntou com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

Ron ergueu o queixo, tentando barbear o espaço sob seu maxilar sem se cortar. Olhou para Hermione pelo espelho.

- Você vai me contar por que insiste em colocar fitas no cabelo de Rosie? – retorquiu.

- Sim. São bonitas. – Hermione enxaguou a escova de dente e a guardou no copo ao lado da torneira. – Sua vez.

Ron passou a navalha pela bochecha, olhando feio para Hermione. Terminou de se barbear e tirou o resto da espuma de barbear com uma pequena toalha.

- Depois. – respondeu.

- Você disso isso semana passada. – Hermione disse ceticamente. – E na semana retrasada. O depois é agora!

- Certo. – Ron resmungou, indo para o quarto e abrindo o armário. Pegou um suéter limpo para colocar sobre a camiseta que estava usando. – Foi só um sonho. – lembrou.

- Eu sei disso. – Hermione disse acidamente. – Eu ainda acho que Adivinhação é um monte de lixo.

- Tudo bem. – Ron pegou um par gasto de jeans e o vestiu. Irritar uma mulher grávida de sete meses era o mesmo que cutucar um dragão adormecido no olho. – A noite que você precisou ficar no St. Mungus quando estava grávida de Rosie? – com o assentiu de Hermione, Ron continuou. – Eu não consegui voltar a dormir depois que acordei...

"De todo modo, houve algum tipo de acidente na loja, e eu..." engoliu em seco. Mesmo que o sonho tivesse sido há mais de dois anos, ele ainda o assombrava. Ron se lembrava vivamente de todos os detalhes. "Eu estava péssimo, mulher. Não conseguia fazer nada. Completamente inútil. Mas eu sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo." estremeceu visivelmente. "Foi horrível." Ron suspirou, tentando controlar seus medos. "Nós tínhamos apenas um filho no sonho, e você o chamou de Hugo. Ele parecia com você." Ron deu um sorriso torto. "É daí que vem Hugo, mulher."

Esperou pela inevitável enxurrada de perguntas, mas Hermione apenas assentiu, e começou a procurar pela própria roupa no armário.

- É isso? – Ron perguntou incredulamente, convencido de que tinha de ter mais.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- O que quer que eu diga? – ajustou a calça sobre seu abdômen inchado, e abotoou sua camisa. – Além de que você tome cuidado na loja. – adicionou. – Mas não acho que eu realmente precise dizer isso.

- O que você faria se algo acontecesse comigo? – Ron perguntou pensativamente, brincando com o cadarço do tênis.

- Bem, eu não te deixaria, se é isso que quer saber. – Hermione disse audaciosamente.

- Na verdade, - Ron disse lentamente. – é isso que eu ia querer que você fizesse...

Hermione se sentou na ponta da cama desfeita.

- Por quê? – perguntou tensamente.

- Você tem que ser capaz de... – Ron parou de falar e ergueu um único ombro, desconfortavelmente. – Deixe para lá, mulher. – disse em uma tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Eu tenho que ser capaz do quê? – Hermione perguntou friamente.

- Casar de novo. – Ron murmurou miseravelmente. – Para que não precise criá-los sozinha. – ergueu uma mão e a pousou gentilmente na barriga de Hermione, esfregando levemente quando Hugo cutucou sua mão.

- Eu vou tomar essa decisão sozinha, obrigada. – Hermione retorquiu, se erguendo.

- Só estou dizendo que é uma opção. – Ron arguiu.

- Eu vou levar isso em consideração _se_ e_ quando_ a hora chegar. – Hermione ralhou. Saiu do quarto para ir pegar Rose e terminar de vesti-la para o almoço de domingo n'A Toca.

- Hermione. – Ron a seguiu até o quarto de Rose.

- O quê?

- Foi só um sonho.

- Eu sei.

- Achei que você não dava muito crédito para esse tipo de coisa. – Ron disse.

- Não dou. – Hermione colocou Rose no topo da mesa de troca, e colocou os tênis nos pés dela. – O que me incomoda é você achar que eu poderia me casar novamente... Simples assim! – estalou os dedos.

- Não acho isso! – Ron reclamou. Viu-se apertando o coelho de pelúcia de Rose. Abaixando a voz para um murmúrio, se forçou a passar o coelho para Rose. – Você não deveria ficar sozinha. Não por que eu não acho que você seja capaz de se cuidar dos tampinhas. – virou sobre os calcanhares e começou a sair do quarto. – Você é uma mulher maravilhosa. Seria uma pena se você não tivesse com quem dividir isso.

- Bem, por que não disse isso logo, Ronald? – Hermione resmungou, colocando Rose no chão.

- Maldição, você é difícil. – Ron rosnou, abaixando para pegar Rose no colo para a viagem até A Toca.

- E você notou isso só agora? – Hermione pendurou a bolsa de Rose no ombro.

- Não. – Ron respondeu prontamente. – Eu soube desde quando te conheci. – enrolou uma mão no cabelo de Hermione, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás. – E eu ainda me casei com você. – e a beijou com força.

Os dedos de Hermione formigaram, enquanto ela sorria.

- É uma pena que esteja muito cedo para o cochilo de Rose, e já estarmos atrasados para ir para a casa de seus pais.

Ron a beijou mais gentilmente dessa vez.

- Mais tarde. – prometeu.

**-x-**

Ginny brincou com seu pedaço de torta de fígado. Estava faltando algo. A culinária de Molly era, normalmente, precisa, mas o gosto não estava certo para Ginny. Sem pensar, acenou a varinha para o armário e pegou a jarra de picles com uma mão, sem olhar. Não notou os olhares ávidos que o resto da família estava lhe dando, enquanto empilhava uma quantidade enorme de picles em seu almoço. Comeu uma garfada, e balançou a cabeça. Ainda estava faltando algo. Acenou a varinha para o armário mais uma vez, e pegou o pote de creme de salada, e derrubou uma quantidade generosa sobre a bagunça que já ocupava seu prato. Não ouviu os ofegos de nojo quando começou a comer seu almoço com satisfação.

- Você me deve cinco sicles. – Molly disse para Arthur, uma pitada de triunfo em sua voz.

Ginny olhou ao redor da mesa e foi recebida pela visão dos membros de sua família trocando moedas ao redor da mesa.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou com confusão, uma garfada da bagunça nojenta erguida no ar.

- Você está grávida. – Katie afirmou, aceitando um galeão de George. – Te falei. – zombou para George.

Harry olhou para Teddy, que estava mastigando seu almoço distraidamente.

- Você contou? – perguntou.

- Huh? – Teddy olhou para Harry.

- Você contou para alguém aquela coisa sobre Ginny? – perguntou, puxando Teddy para seu colo de modo brincalhão e fazendo cócegas nele.

- Não contei. – Teddy ofegou, rindo, enquanto Harry cutucava sua barriga.

Ginny soltou o garfo cuidadosamente.

- Como vocês sabiam?

- Você tem se visto? – Fleur respondeu com um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas.

- Todos os dias. – Ginny disse secamente.

- Você sabia que Charlie se queimou mês passado, antes que pudéssemos contar qualquer coisa. – Bronwyn disse. – Você conseguiu sentir o cheiro de fumaça no cabelo dele. – Bronwyn tomou um gole de água. - Estando doze metros longe dele.

- E você não gosta de creme de salada. – Hermione se sentiu levemente nauseada; ela também não gostava. – Mas você acabou de colocar metade do pote em sua comida.

- E? – Ginny desafiou.

- E que você está grávida. – Molly declarou. – Não está? – olhou para Ginny com expectativa.

Ginny olhou para Harry de um jeito que parecia dizer, _Bem, o que você acha que devíamos fazer?_

Ele deu de ombros imperceptivelmente, como que respondendo, _Muito tarde para negar._

Ginny ajeitou os ombros.

- Sim.

_Continua..._


	6. A Kink in the Plans

**Capítulo Seis**

**A Kink in the Plans**

**(Uma Curva nos Planos)**

O alarme começou a apitar suavemente, gradualmente ficando mais alto, até que uma mão pousou pesadamente sobre o botão para desligá-lo. Lentamente, a mão se esgueirou de cima do alarme e desapareceu sob o cobertor de onde tinha saído.

Harry virou e encaixou seu corpo contra o mais quente de Ginny. Tinha mais sete minutos até o alarme começar a tocar novamente. Sua mão subiu pelas curvas do corpo de Ginny até pousar em seu pescoço, e afastar o cabelo dela, para que pudesse mordiscar a pele sob a orelha dela. A mão voltou a viajar pelo corpo dela, passando pela curva do quadril e do bebê ainda por nascer, aninhando-a contra ele, as pontas dos dedos traçando a pele de sua coxa sob a barra da camisola erguida.

- Não comece algo que não pode terminar. – a voz de Ginny murmurou, rouca de sono.

- Temos pelo menos cinco minutos... – Harry respondeu.

- E uma criança que tem um senso de tempo perfeito.

Os ombros de Harry caíram.

- É... Droga.

Ginny se virou para encarar Harry.

- Nós dois temos que levantar e ir trabalhar hoje, de todo modo. – disse, arqueando as costas para se espreguiçar. – Não temos tempo, mesmo que conseguíssemos encontrar algo para distrai James por alguns minutos.

- Odeio quando você usa lógica dessa maneira. – Harry murmurou sombriamente.

- Quer tomar banho primeiro?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não, pode ir. Só preciso chegar ao trabalho as dez, hoje. Vou arrumar os meninos se você preparar o café da manhã.

- Você vai deixá-los com a mamãe?

- Estava pensando nisso. O maldito filho do Zacharias Smith mordeu Albus semana passada, no centro das crianças.

Ginny parou no meio do ato de se espreguiçar.

- Espera. O quê?

- O filho de Smith mordeu Albus por causa de um dragão de pelúcia. Ele está bem.

- Vejo que a criança herdou o temperamento do pai. – Ginny refletiu, voltando a se espreguiçar. – Você falou com o diretor?

- É claro que sim. – Harry correu uma mão pelo rosto. – Smith não pode deixar o filho lá por um tempo.

Ginny se sentou, afastando o cabelo do rosto.

- Por que...? – perguntou desconfiadamente. Nenhum dos dois gostava de receber tratamento especial por causa do passado de Harry.

- Essa foi a terceira vez que houve algum incidente entre Matthew Smith e outra criança. – Harry assegurou Ginny. – Eu não exigi nada e o diretor não ofereceu, como nosso estabelecido.

- Bom. – ela suspirou. – O que acha de mingau?

- De novo...? – Harry começou, antes de ver o olhar irritado que Ginny lhe lançou sobre o ombro, e rapidamente se corrigiu. – Quero dizer, amo mingau. Poderia comer todas as manhãs. – tinha, de fato, comido mingau quase todas as manhãs das últimas duas semanas. Enquanto Ginny insistia que estava se sentindo bem, mingau era a única coisa que ela conseguia comer cedo da manhã. Isso fazia Harry desejar pelas manhãs do fim de semana, quando podiam dormir até um pouco mais tarde, e Ginny conseguia comer ovos, bacon e salsichas.

Ginny bufou em diversão.

- Idiota. – disse com um sorriso leve. Saiu da cama e foi ao banheiro.

Relutantemente, Harry deixou a cama aquecida e saiu do quarto para acordar James. Atipicamente, James estava encolhido sob seu cobertor, decididamente parecendo pálido; normalmente, ele se esparramava pela cama em ângulos estranhos. Harry acendeu o pequeno abajur no criado mudo e se inclinou para acordar seu filho.

- Jemmy. – disse suavemente, gentilmente balançando seu ombro. James choramingou e se encolheu ainda mias. Harry franziu o cenho para seu filho, os dedos gentilmente afastando o cabelo do rosto dele. Algo na pele ao redor dos olhos de James fez Harry se ajoelhar no chão ao lado da cama, e tentou virar James, para que pudesse ver mais claramente.

James não cooperou com os planos de seu pai, então Harry voltou para seu quarto, colocou a mão sob o travesseiro, pegou sua varinha e voltou para o quarto de James.

- _Lumos_! – exclamou temerosamente. A delicada pele ao redor dos olhos de James estava com um tom de verde venenoso, e pequenas bolinhas verdes estavam aparecendo por suas bochechas redondas. – Oh, maldição... – Harry apagou a luz de sua varinha e voltou para seu quarto mais uma vez.

Ginny estava tomando banho, cantarolando uma música antiga de Celestina Warbeck que estava voltando a ser popular, quando Harry passou pela porta do banheiro. Ginny colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina do chuveiro.

- Algo errado?

- Qual é a aparência de dragonite? – Harry exigiu.

Ginny esticou a mão e lentamente fechou o registro, pegando uma toalha na prateleira ao lado da banheira. Seu corpo ainda estava coberto de espuma, que escorria lentamente até o chão. Passou a toalha ao redor de seu corpo, estremecendo levemente.

- Por quê?

Harry colocou um feitiço de aquecimento em um roupão e o passou pelos ombros dela.

- James. Ele está com manchas verdes sob os olhos, e há essas bolinhas no rosto dele. Elas também são verdes.

Ginny suspirou, passando os braços pela manga.

- Sim, isso é dragonite.

- O que fazemos? – Harry se apoiou no balcão do banheiro, e preocupadamente mordeu uma unha.

- Bem, _eu_ preciso sair da casa. – Ginny disse cansadamente. – Não posso ficar aqui enquanto ele estiver doente... – correu uma mão pela barriga inchada sob o roupão. – Pode machucar o bebê. Dragonite pode ser muito contagiosa.

- E quanto a Albus?

- Vou levá-lo para a casa da mamãe assim que me vestir. Não que fosse ser ruim ele ser contaminado agora, enquanto é novo, mas eu prefiro não arriscar deixá-lo doente nesse momento.

- O que acontece se ele já estiver contaminado?

Ginny suspirou, e começou a secar o cabelo com uma toalha.

- Eu não sei. – confessou. – Vamos ter que cruzar os dedos e esperar que ele não tenha. – abriu uma gaveta e procurou por um pente. – Vou ficar n'A Toca com Albus. Se ele acabar doente nos próximos dias, acho que mamãe ou papai podem trazê-lo de volta. – Ginny afastou uma mecha molhada de seu cabelo dos olhos. – Se acabar sendo assim, vejo se mamãe pode vir te ajudar por alguns dias.

Harry girou a varinha entre seus dedos.

- Dura quanto tempo?

Ginny pendurou a toalha úmida.

- Mais ou menos uma semana. – começou a escovar os dentes rapidamente. – O período contagioso dura por volta de uma semana. Ele vai ficar com a pele esverdeada e as bolinhas por um pouco mais de uma semana. Quando as bolinhas secarem, e ele não estiver com febre, ele não está mais contagioso.

- Ew.

- Bem vindo à paternidade. – Ginny zombou, cuspindo a pasta de dente. – Vá ver se Al está com os sintomas, enquanto me visto. Se ele parecer bem, apenas o vista e me encontre lá embaixo. Vamos resolver as roupas e todo o resto mais tarde.

Harry assentiu e foi rapidamente ao quarto de Albus. Albus dormia pacificamente — abençoadamente ignorante do inevitável caos ao seu redor. Harry acendeu o pequeno candelabro ao lado do berço e examinou o rosto corado de sono de Albus. Estava rosado de sono e imaculado. Cuidadosamente, tirou a criança adormecida do berço e, desajeitadamente, passou o cobertor do berço ao redor dele.

Harry se virou e começou a sair do quarto, ajeitando Albus em uma posição mais confortável para carregá-lo. Parou na porta do quarto de Al. Ginny estava parada na porta do quarto de James, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, os ombros tensos.

- Eu realmente não quero ir, bebê. – ela murmurou. – Mas tenho de ir. Mas seu pai vai estar aqui, e ele vai cuidar muito bem de você. Confie em mim. Ele cuida muito bem de mim, sabe... – a voz de Ginny falhou e ela se virou sobre os calcanhares, e desceu as escadas cegamente, lágrimas começando a correr por suas bochechas.

Rapidamente, Harry voltou para dentro do quarto de Albus, não querendo deixar Ginny saber que ele tinha visto um momento, ainda que acidentalmente, que era claramente suposto a ser intimo. Esperou alguns minutos, dando um momento para que Ginny se recompusesse, antes de levar Albus até a sala de estar, onde ela estava esperando, usando um suéter e uma calça bastante gasta. Passou Albus para os braços dela, tentando não acordá-lo, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Albus piscou sonolentamente e sorriu para Harry.

- Papaaaa. – murmurou, inclinando-se para frente. Depois de um olhar preocupado para o rosto refletivo de Ginny, Harry correu a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado de Albus, e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça da criança.

- É melhor eu ir. – Ginny disse relutantemente. – Antes que ele perceba que você não vai conosco. – piscou algumas vezes, tentando se livrar das lágrimas que cutucavam seus olhos. Estava lembrando-se das semanas que Harry ficara longe, antes de Albus nascer. Tentou sorrir para Harry, mas falhou miseravelmente, seus lábios tremendo. Uma lágrima correu por sua bochecha, e Harry ergueu a mão para secá-la gentilmente, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

- Vamos ficar bem. – disse. – Vá em frente... – a empurrou levemente na direção da lareira, para que ela pudesse usar o flu para ir para A Toca.

- Não o deixe coçar as bolinhas. – Ginny disse subitamente. – Há algumas poções que você pode comprar na farmácia do Beco Diagonal. Diminui a coceira. E fique de olho na temperatura dele. Se ficar muito alta, você precisará fazê-lo tomar uma poção para reduzir a febre, de algum modo. – James não gostava de poções. Elas lhe davam ânsia. – Tenha certeza de que ele beba muitos líquidos. – sua voz ficou tensa de ansiedade.

- Quando esse aqui ficar com dragonite, - Harry lhe disse, uma mão acariciando seu abdômen. – eu vou me mandar por uma semana e deixar sua mãe me mimar, enquanto você cuida de tudo. – provocou gentilmente. – Vá em frente, então. – segurou seus ombros e a virou de frente para a lareira. – Me avise quando voltar do jogo à noite. E conversamos amanhã, certo?

Os ombros de Ginny caíram em derrota. Ela sabia que tinha que ir embora pela segurança do bebê, mas absolutamente odiava deixar James quando ele estava doente. Apertou os braços ao redor de Albus, e entrou na lareira. Harry colocou uma mão no pote de pó de flu e o jogou na lareira.

- A Toca. – ele disse firmemente. As chamas se ergueram, criando sombras verdes no rosto de Albus e Ginny. Ginny entrou nas chamas, e desapareceu no fogo esmeralda.

Tropeçou no tapete d'A Toca, o estômago se revirando com a viagem atordoante. Conseguiu colocar Albus no sofá, afundando-se nas almofadas ao lado dele, respirando fundo em uma tentativa de não vomitar. Seu cabelo ficou pendurado ao lado de seu rosto, escondendo-o, enquanto se focava em uma folha no tapete. Ergueu os olhos quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta, e Molly apareceu no batente, usando seu roupão gasto.

- Ginny! – exclamou. – O que aconteceu? – se apressou até Ginny e começou a tentar encontrar algum ferimento.

Ginny tentou se afastar das mãos de Molly.

- Sai, mãe. – protestou. – Estou bem.

Molly começou a soltar Albus do cobertor.

- É Albus? James? Harry? – a voz de Molly ia ficando gradualmente aguda conforme questionava sua filha.

Albus acordou nesse momento e deu um sorriso cheio de doçura.

- Vovó! – cantarolou deleitoso. Ele se afastou de Ginny e se jogou nos braços de Molly.

- É James. – Ginny disse sobre o leve resmungar de Albus. – Ele está com dragonite.

Molly olhou para Ginny sobre o cabelo bagunçado de Al.

- Por que não deixou Albus em casa? – perguntou em confusão. – Acabar logo com isso.

- Se eu pudesse ficar em casa com Harry, teria deixado. – Ginny suspirou. – Mas não posso.

- Posso ir para lá pela semana e ajudar. – Molly insistiu.

- Mãe...

- Ginny, não vai machucá-lo ter dragonite agora. – Molly disse astutamente, vendo a pequena ruga aparecer entre as sobrancelhas de Ginny.

- Eu sei, mãe... – Ginny suspirou. Massageou as têmporas contra a dor que tinha começado a aparecer atrás de seus olhos. Observando Molly ouvir os resmungos de Albus, Ginny sabia que não tinha sido completamente honesta com Molly. Ergueu a mão e acariciou o cabelo de Albus. Na realidade, estava se decidindo com base no calendário. Quando Albus fizesse dois anos, e para todos os fins e propósitos, "oficialmente" alcançasse essa idade, ela podia se permitir relaxar e deixar de ficar obcecada sobre todas as tosses e fungadas.

Molly assentiu e se ergueu.

- Então, vou me arrumar, e levar Albus de volta para a casa. Ele vai ficar doente em alguns dias, tirar isso do caminho. Então, você não terá de se preocupar se o bebê ficar com dragonite em alguns anos. É muito melhor se eles tiverem dragonite quando ainda são novos.

- Você não sabe disso. – Ginny insistiu. – Eles falaram dois anos. – disse teimosamente. – Dois anos e ele será como todos os outros. – balançou a cabeça. – Não vou arriscar.

- Gin...

- Mãe, por favor... – Ginny fechou os olhos contra o rodar da sala de estar. – Apenas me deixe ter isso... – por mais irracional que Ginny sabia ser, isso era _algo_ que podia fazer perante a sensação de impotência que sentira desde que Harry lhe falara que James estava doente.

Molly abriu a boca para falar, mas a expressão determinada de Ginny a fez mudar o que ia dizer.

- Vou passar pela sua casa, então, depois do café da manhã, e pegar algumas roupas de Albie. – analisou a calça gasta de Ginny. – E para você, também. Não pode ir trabalhar assim.

- Está bem, mãe. – Ginny disse, já cansada por seu dia. Afundou-se nas almofadas no sofá e esticou as pernas em frente ao corpo. – Podemos fazer uma lista depois do café...

**-x-**

Harry observou Ginny e Albus desaparecerem e, com um suspiro, subiu as escadas para ver como James estava. Colocou as costas da mão contra a bochecha de James, e franziu o cenho. Não tinha certeza se James estava com febre ou apenas quente. Ele era como Ginny; sua temperatura subia um pouco quando dormia. Tirou a varinha do bolso da calça do pijama, e a apontou na direção da porta.

- Accio. – um pequeno livro flutuou para sua mão esticada, e ele o folheou, tentando encontrar o feitiço que permitiria que verificasse a temperatura de James.

Achou a parte de feitiços de cura simples e correu um dedo pela página.

- _Fervefacio revelio_. – murmurou, praticando o feitiço. Respirou fundo, e descansou a ponta da varinha na parte de trás da orelha de James, murmurando o encantamento. Um número verde brilhante apareceu no ar sobre a cabeça de James. – Droga. – Harry sussurrou. Estava muito acima do normal. Foi ao banheiro, e pegou uma toalha de rosto, encharcando-a com água gelada. Levou-a até o quarto de James e começou a corrê-la pelo rosto dele. James resmungou suavemente em protesto, tentando afastar o rosto da toalha invasiva. Harry se sentou na poltrona no canto, e deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos. Não era como se James nunca houvesse ficado doente antes. Ele já ficara resfriado e com dores de estômago, é claro, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele ficara seriamente doente. Isso o lembrava muito dos dias que passara ao lado do berço de Albus, quando ele nascera. Aquela sensação de impotência apareceu, ameaçando dominá-lo.

Cuidadosamente, correu a toalha pela nuca de James, fazendo uma careta para as novas bolinhas aparecendo na pele lisa. James se contorceu para o outro lado da cama.

- Certo, cara. – Harry disse suavemente. – Eu já volto. – desceu as escadas e foi procurar um pedaço de pergaminho na cozinha, escrevendo um bilhete para Shacklebolt. Alguém teria que assumir suas aulas com o treineiros àquela manhã, e que lhe enviasse as coisas importantes por coruja. Teria que tentar fazer o máximo possível de casa.

Harry olhou ao redor da cozinha, na direção do poleiro no canto. A coruja de Ginny, Ariel, estava dormindo no poleiro ao lado de sua coruja maior e branca, Dante, que estava limpando as penas. Harry se aproximou dos animais, o rolo de pergaminho estalando sob o aperto de seus dedos.

- Olá, Dan. – disse, acariciando as penas na cabeça de coruja. – Preciso que leve isso a Kingsley para mim... – Dante piou altivamente, antes de bicar afetuosamente os dedos de Harry. – Obrigado. – Harry disse, enquanto amarrava o pergaminho na pata de Dante. – Vou te dar petiscos extras. – a coruja bicou o braço de Harry brevemente, antes de levantar voo.

Harry observou a coruja no céu azul de março por um momento, antes de se virar para o fogão e encher a chaleira para fazer uma xícara de chá. Enquanto esperava a água ferver, seu estômago roncou, lembrando-o de que já passava do horário que tomava café da manhã. Fez algumas torradas e, quando seu chá estava pronto, o levou com suas torradas até o quarto de James. James estava sentando, apoiado contra a parede, o rosto coberto de bolinhas verdes, e o tom esverdeado se espalhava para a pele de suas bochechas, em um tipo bizarro de corar.

- Não sinto bem, papai. – James contou para seu pai. – Sinto mal.

- Eu sei, cara. – Harry disse simpaticamente. – Você não parece bem, também.

- Cadê mamãe? – James perguntou queixosamente.

- Ela não pôde ficar. – Harry disse, se sentando na ponta da cama. – Ela teve de ir embora, para não ficar doente também.

James torceu a ponta do lençol amassado.

- Posso tomar suco, papai?

- Claro. Deixa-me ver sua temperatura, certo? – Harry pegou a varinha, e colocou a ponta atrás da orelha de James. Estava a mesma de antes. Harry suspirou em alívio que não tinha aumentado, e guardou a varinha. – Já volto. – disse. – Não vá a lugar nenhum. – instruiu.

Harry foi até a cozinha e serviu um copo de suco de laranja para James, e abriu o armário sobre a pia. Mantinham algumas poções medicinais ali — para dor, ressaca... Harry fuçou nas profundezas do armário. No canto dos fundos, estava uma única poção para reduzir febre. Pegou o pequeno frasco e assoprou uma camada de pó. Harry correu um dedo pelo rotulo, e franziu o cenho. Tinha vencido há um ano.

- Brilhante. – Harry correu uma mão pelo rosto. Ia ter de tentar ligar n'A Toca mais tarde. Molly e Arthur podiam lhe trazer mais.

Harry foi para o andar de cima e passou o suco para James, que o bebeu sedentamente.

- Você está com sorte, Jemmy. Sem poções para você por agora.

James fez uma careta de nojo.

- Poções são nojentas. – afirmou.

- Sim, são. – Harry concordou. – Mas você vai ter de tomar uma mais tarde.

James passou o copo pela metade para Harry.

- Banheiro. – disse, escorregando para o chão. James foi até a porta, parando na batente, e se virou para Harry. – Você fica aqui. – comandou. – Posso ir sozinho.

- Vá em frente. – Harry murmurou, escondendo um sorriso com a xícara de chá. Colocou a xícara sobre o criado mudo e saiu do quarto, atravessando o corredor até o quarto de Albus. Tirou a cadeira de balanço do quarto e a levou até o de James.

- Você pode usar magia, sabe. – uma voz irônica lhe disse. – É mais fácil de mover móveis, e eu sei quão pesada essa cadeira é. – Arthur disse.

Harry sorriu com desprezo.

- Escapou da minha mente. Esqueço que se pode usar magia para coisas mundanas.

Arthur lhe ofereceu um pacote.

- Ginny achou que você não tinha poções, então Molly me mandou ir comprar algumas para você, antes de eu ir trabalhar.

- Oh, fantástico. – Harry murmurou. – Nós tínhamos uma poção para febre e estava vencida.

- Molly vai passar aqui mais tarde, e pegar algumas roupas para Ginny e Albie.

Harry assentiu.

- Vou juntar algumas coisas daqui a pouco.

O som da descarga soou e James abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Vovô! – exclamou, correndo até Arthur e abraçando sua perna. – Estou verde!

Arthur ergueu um pouco o queixo de James.

- Sim, está. – pegou James no colo e foi para o quarto do menino.

Harry seguiu, levitando a cadeira de balanço, e a colocou ao lado da cama. James estava sentado na cama, folheando uma cópia de _As Aventuras de Martin Miggs, o Trouxa Maluco_. Ele gostava de fingir que sabia ler, e frequentemente tagarelava sobre histórias fantásticas, usando as imagens, e mostrando as figuras mais estranhas para Arthur.

- Então, essa é uma doença bruxa, eh? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim. – Arthur olhou para Harry. – Depende de seu sangue, para ser honesto. – disse com um dar de ombros embaraçado. – Todos os puros sangues têm. Normalmente, entre a idade de quatro e seis anos, embora alguns não a tenham até uns dez anos. Às vezes, vem ainda mais tarde, e fica um pouco mais perigoso. – correu um dedo pela sobrancelha. – Nascidos trouxas nunca têm. Mestiços... – Arthur ergueu uma mão e a balançou de um lado para o outro. – Depende. Meio que ao acaso. Se um de seus pais for nascido trouxa, como você, então você provavelmente não vai ter. Se os dois pais são mágicos, e você tem um ou mais avôs trouxas, as chances são de que você tenha dragonite.

- Então, posso ficar ansioso para passar por isso mais duas vezes... – Harry indicou James.

Arthur se recostou um pouco, e fechou os olhos, enquanto visualizava a árvore da família, que agora incluía Harry e seus parentes.

- Absolutamente.

Harry se sentou na cadeira de balanço, e se balançou um pouco, os olhos cerrados, enquanto olhava para James.

- Quão ruim fica?

- Está bem calmo por enquanto. – Arthur disse. – Provavelmente vai ficar pior. – deu um tapinha na cabeça de James. – Olhe pelo lado bom. Você não tem cinco deles, doentes ao mesmo tempo. – disse alegremente para Harry. – Percy, George, Fred, Ron e Gin tiveram ao mesmo tempo. Quando estavam se sentindo melhor, e saudáveis, Molly foi para a cama e dormiu por quase dois dias.

- Isso não parece bom. – Harry murmurou.

- Bem, você só tem esse aqui. – Arthur zombou. – Mas ele pode também causar o caos de, pelo menos, três.

- Isso não me faz me sentir melhor. – Harry bufou.

- Só fica ruim por alguns dias. – Arthur garantiu. – Mas parece que dura anos. Muita birra de crianças doentes. – indicou o pacote que Harry ainda segurava. – Há doses de poções para reduzir a febre o bastante para quatro dias. É o tempo que a febre dura. Normalmente. Se durar mais que isso, leve-o ao St. Mungus.

Harry assentiu.

- E as bolinhas?

Arthur correu um dedo pela nuca de James.

- Demora uns dois dias depois do fim da febre para que cheguem a adorável fase em que secam. – disse ironicamente.

- Não parece adorável. – Harry resmungou, um olho em James. Ele estava anormalmente quieto, preferindo ficar sentado no meio da cama, olhando para o quadrinho em seu colo, desinteressado, virando as páginas. – Na verdade, parece nojento.

Arthur riu suavemente.

- E você ainda consegue achar algo nojento em crianças depois de ter tido duas? – balançou a cabeça incredulamente. – É adorável, por que quer dizer que ele está melhor.

Harry se inclinou para frente e pegou seu chá no criado mudo.

- Bolinhas verdes secas, por maior alívio que sejam, não parecem adoráveis. – olhou para James, um sorriso curvando a esquina de sua boca. – Mas será bom ter James de volta ao normal.

Arthur olhou para o relógio.

- Eu preciso ir ao trabalho, mas mande uma coruja, patronus, ou aquele negócio dos trouxas...? Fogo? Não, fogacho! – disse triunfantemente. – Se precisar de algo, filho.

Arthur se ergueu e beijou o topo da cabeça de James, antes de descer. Harry olhou para James, que estava começando a cochilar, se sentindo um pouco inquieto por ser deixado sozinho, enquanto James estava seriamente doente.

- Por que não volta a se deitar, amiguinho? Durma até mais tarde. E talvez mais tarde, se estiver com vontade, nós podemos assistir a um filme juntos.

- Está bem... – James se deitou, sem discutir.

- Certo, agora eu sei que você está doente. – Harry disse tristemente, prendendo o cobertor ao redor de James. Lançou um feitiço para que o copo se enchesse sozinho e conjurou um canudinho, antes de ir para o andar de baixo para procurar algo mais substancial do que torradas para o café da manhã.

**-x-**

Ginny se acomodou em um banco no camarote da impressa. Odiava usar Chaves de Portal, mas essa era a melhor maneira de ir a Kenmare. Colocou sua bolsa aos seus pés e fuçou nela, procurando por seu bloco de notas.

- Ginny! – ergueu os olhos apenas para ver Roger Davies atravessando o camarote.

- Olá. – Ginny sorriu com verdadeiro prazer. Gostava bastante de Roger. Ele não tagarelava durante o jogo como algumas pessoas, e ele tinha conhecimento o bastante sobre Quadribol para escrever um artigo decente. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Roger se sentou no lugar ao lado de Ginny.

- O autor usual da sessão de Quadribol do _Qual Vassoura_ está gripado, então eu ofereci substituí-lo.

Ginny sorriu.

- E o que o editor de Quadril do _Qual Vassoura_ escreveria?

Roger indicou o Apanhador de Kenmare.

- Theodore Brumley. Acabou de receber uma Nimbus 2010. – recostou-se, cruzando os tornozelos. – Vou escrever um artigo sobre isso.

Ginny suspirou desejosamente.

- Sinto falta de testar novas vassouras. – sua mão foi descansar sobre o inchaço de sua barriga.

- Oh, nossa. Ginny Potter... – a voz insinuante acabou com a camaradagem do camarote.

- Romilda. – Ginny sentiu seu sorriso virar uma careta. Romilda Vane trabalhava para o _Semanário da Bruxa_ como fotografa.

- Oh, vocês dois estão absolutamente adoráveis. – Romilda exclamou docemente. – Deixe-me tirar uma foto. – antes que Ginny ou Roger pudessem protestar, Romilda ergueu uma câmera e bateu uma foto. Abaixou a câmera e deu olhar de surpresa falso para Ginny. – Ora, Ginny, sua safada. Está tentando ser com seus pais e continuar tentando até ter uma garota?

A boca de Roger se abriu em choque. Ginny, entretanto, sorriu com simpatia.

- Bem, na verdade, Romilda, depois daquela infestação de diabretes, só esperamos que seja humano. – seu sorriso se alargou, enquanto Roger tentava em vão fazer passar uma risada por uma tosse. Ginny se recostou em satisfação, enquanto a boca de Romilda se mexia sem emitir som, como um peixe, antes de sair do camarote.

- Oh, isso foi brilhante, Ginny. – Roger riu com aprovação.

- Só outro dia de trabalho. – Ginny respondeu com um sorriso afetado. – Nunca gostei dela. Estava morrendo para achar algo que a calasse.

**-x-**

Harry se afastou da luz que passou por suas pálpebras fechadas. Abriu-as levemente, e viu uma égua parada pacientemente ao pé da cama de James. Sentou-se, as costas protestando quando se esticou.

- Casa. – disse com a voz de Ginny. Parecia cheia de cansaço. Harry esfregou sua nuca, tentando massagear a dor que ganhara por dormir na cadeira de balanço. Passara a maior parte do dia sentado ao lado da cama de James, na cadeira de balanço. Ergueu-se e cambaleou pelo corredor e caiu em sua cama. Soltou o ar lentamente e tirou os óculos, deixando-os no criado mudo.

Não era a primeira noite que ia dormir sem Ginny. Houve todas aquelas noites quando ela jogava profissionalmente quando ele não podia ir assistir. As noites que ele passava trabalhando em casos. As noites quando ela cobria um jogo para o jornal, que durava horas, até cedo na manhã.

- É só por uma semana. – murmurou para seu travesseiro.

Podia ser apenas uma semana, mas parecia ser um ano.

Deitou-se de costas, olhando para o teto, observando as sombras brincarem pelo espaço branco sobre a cama. Amaldiçoando sob a respiração, afastou o cobertor e se levantou. Harry atravessou o corredor e ergueu James de sua cama, carregando a criança adormecida até seu quarto. Colocou James no lado de Ginny na cama, incapaz de passar o resto da noite na cadeira de balanço, e incapaz de dormir sem cuidar de James.

Não que tenha dormido muito aquela noite.

James se remexeu e se virou, dormindo inquietamente, suas pequenas mãos cutucando Harry no peito e estômago. Por sua parte, Harry ficava acordando pra verificar a temperatura de James. Às quatro horas, forçou uma poção pela garganta de James apenas para que a criança a vomitasse sobre Harry, a cama e si mesmo. Harry tirou o pijama sujo de James, jogando-o na cesta de roupa suja no canto, antes de tirar uma antiga camiseta do armário e a passar pela cabeça de James. Silenciosamente, desejou ter a habilidade de Molly de trocar a roupa de cama com um balançar da varinha, enquanto tirava a roupa de cama e se trocava. Em alguns minutos, James estava deitado na própria cama e Harry estava sentado à mesa, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, uma xícara de chá fumegante a sua frente.

O suave _tap-tap_ da coruja que trazia o jornal o tirou de seus pensamentos. Harry se levantou e foi até a janela, pegando o jornal da coruja e colocando alguns nuques na sacolinha presa na pata. Abriu o jornal, que escorregou de suas mãos lentamente, caindo no chão. Piscou perplexamente para a grande foto de Ginny ao lado de Roger Davies.

_É só uma foto. Ele trabalha para o __Qual Vassoura__. Não é nada._

Harry se abaixou e pegou o jornal.

- Romilda Vane. – suspirou. – Droga.

**-x-**

Ginny abriu os olhos. A cabeça de Harry estava no meio da lareira.

- Oi! – disse alegremente. – Como James está? – escorregou para fora do sofá e se ajoelhou no tapete.

- James está bem. Ele vomitou dois frascos de poção para reduzir febre em mim, mas eu finalmente consegui que ele não vomitasse uma.

- Misturou no suco? – Ginny adivinhou.

- Sim. – Harry esfregou os olhos. – Devia ter feito isso desde o começo, mas era tarde. Ou cedo, depende de como se olha. Mas não estava pensando claramente.

- Eu provavelmente não teria pensando em colocar no suco, também. – Ginny disse com um sorriso.

Harry se remexeu nervosamente.

- Você viu o jornal de hoje?

- Sim. – Ginny brincou com a barra de sua camisola. – Não vale a pena ficar chateado por causa dela, Harry. Não vale a pena ficar chateado com a coisa toda.

- Eu sei.

- É o jeito dela de se vingar de mim. – Ginny admitiu.

- Pelo quê?

- Ela fez algum comentário maldoso sobre você e eu tentarmos até termos uma menina.

- Você deixou isso te incomodar? – Harry se remexeu sobre o tapete até estar em uma posição mais confortável.

- Não. Foi quando ela insultou a mãe e o pai, aí eu fiquei incomodada. – Ginny suspirou, e olhou para Harry. – Então, eu disse algo sobre você e eu só esperarmos que fosse humano, por causa de uma infestação severa de diabretes. – quando Harry não respondeu, Ginny continuou. – Foi uma piada, Harry.

- Eu sei. – Harry girou a cabeça, fazendo seu pescoço estalar. – É só uma péssima hora, comigo aqui com James e você fora de casa. Só não parece bom.

Magoada, Ginny se sentou.

- Eu não teria saído se não precisasse.

- Eu sei, Gin. – Harry esfregou a nuca. – Vamos deixar para lá. Por agora, certo?

Com isso, ele tirou a cabeça da lareira, deixando Ginny olhando para o carvão queimando.

_Continua..._


	7. Half Measures

**Capítulo Sete**

**Half Measures**

**(Meias Medidas)**

Charlie se sentou à mesa da cozinha da A Toca, em frente ao lugar que Harry e Ginny normalmente se sentavam. Exceto que nesse domingo, Harry estava estranhamente ausente. Lembrando-se da confusão que tinha gerado há uns dois anos ao perguntar onde Harry estava, Charlie chamou a atenção de Ginny e indicou a cadeira vazia ao seu lado com um movimento de seus olhos azuis, inclinando a cabeça em forma de pergunta. Ginny mordeu o lábio e suspirou, pegando uma colherada de ervilhas de uma tigela próxima e as colocando no pequeno prato em frente ao cadeirão de Albus.

- James está com dragonite. – disse em voz baixa. Olhou para Albus, cuidadosamente usando o dedão e o indicador para colocar ervilhas em sua colher. – Vamos passar a semana aqui.

- Ah. – Charlie pegou um pedaço de carne da tigela que passou por si. – Uh, então, aquela foto no jornal de ontem?

- Foi completamente inocente. – Ginny bufou, cansada de sentir que tinha que se defender dessa maneira.

- Eu sei disso. – Charlie disse. – Só estava querendo saber quando o Profeta virou um fofoqueiro? Eles não publicam algo remotamente desse tipo há quase dez anos.

Ginny riu amargamente.

- É de se pensar que eu saberia que é melhor não dizer para uma escritora de fofocas cair fora. Roger e eu só estávamos conversando antes de o jogo começar, e Romilda Vane fez um comentário que não me agradou. Eu a deixei saber, sem sombras de dúvidas, para guardar seus comentários para si mesma.

- Então, ela inventou esse lixo como vingança, é? – Charlie cortou um pão na metade e o cobriu de manteiga.

O garfo de Ron bateu contra seu prato.

- Espere... Essa não é a mesma Romilda Vane da escola, que encheu uma caixa de bolos de caldeirão com poção de amor...?

- Papai, o que é uma poção de amor? – Victoire perguntou.

Bill fechou os olhos brevemente, pensando no que o esperava, se perguntando se não tinha sido mais fácil para Molly e Arthur por ter tantos garotos.

- Algo que você e sua irmã nunca irão precisar. – respondeu. _Que Godric me ajude._

- Por quê? – Maddie perguntou confusamente.

- Por que vocês são filhas de sua mãe. – Bill suspirou.

Fleur limpou a boca de Alexander com uma toalha, antes de responder indignadamente:

- Você prefere que nossos _bébés_ fossem feios?

Bill empurrou uma cenoura para perto de Nicholas, estudando os rostos de seus filhos.

- Não. – respondeu. – Mas acho que vou deixar você esperar que os meninos fiquem velhos o bastante para se interessar em garotas, antes de explicar para você...

- Sim, Ron. – Ginny disse, voltando ao assunto original. – A mesma.

- Achei que ela trabalhasse para o _Semanário das Bruxas_... – George disse confusamente. – Não para o _Profeta_.

- Mas é. – Katie murmurou. – Ela é horrível. – o rosto de Katie se contorceu em desgosto. – Se ela não está correndo até o editor com alguma reclamação contra ela, ela está falando para todo mundo quão melhor ela é nisso ou naquilo, ou procura nos corredores por informações sobre pessoas para colocar em sua "coluna". – os dedos de Katie fizeram um movimento exagerados no ar, desenhando aspar ao lado da palavra. – Você devia ver a sala dos funcionários quando ela entra. Fica silenciosa mais rápido que uma sala de alunos do primeiro ano quando a McGonagall entra.

- Isso é impressionante. – Hermione comentou.

- Sim, bem, ninguém quer ver o que dizem em uma revista. – Katie pegou a colher que Jacob e Fred estavam enchendo de purê de batata, preparados para jogá-la em Isabella, do outro lado da mesa. – Nem sequer _pensem_ nisso, vocês dois. – avisou severamente. O lábio inferior de Jacob formou um bico impressionante e os olhos de Fred se encheram de lágrimas. – Não aprenderam que isso não funciona em mim? – perguntou distraidamente para seus filhos. – Mas tentem com seu pai. – Katie adicionou alegremente.

- Isso não é justo, Katherine Patricia Weasley! – George reclamou.

- É perfeitamente justo, George. – Katie não parecia perturbada por George ter usado seu nome todo. – Você sabe que não resiste quando eles fazem bico.

- Uh-oh. Alguém está com problemas. – Percy cantarolou suavemente.

- Cale a boca, Percy. – George rosnou irritadamente.

- Enfim, - Katie disse. – a questão é que Romilda Vane é uma pu... Bruxa vingativa. – terminou suavemente.

- Boa. – Bronwyn murmurou.

- Obrigada. – Katie disse, sorrindo para Bronwyn.

Ginny assentiu, mas manteve os olhos no prato, empurrando a comida sem vontade. Ron olhou ao redor da mesa. Se ele conhecesse Harry tão bem quanto achava conhecer, a fotografia junto com a insinuação tinha acordado a desconfiança profunda de Harry em relação à imprensa. Ron tinha visto a foto no dia anterior. Ginny e Roger estavam sentados lado a lado, um pouco tensamente, sorrindo inquietamente, tentando não olhar diretamente para a câmera. Ron conhecia Ginny bem o bastante para saber que isso tudo tinha a chateado muito mais do que ela demonstrava. Ron sempre considerou Harry muito mais tolerante do que poderia ser com a profissão de Ginny. Quando ela jogava, mesmo que as Harpies fossem um time só de mulheres, Quadribol profissional ainda era um esporte predominantemente masculino. Assim como as pessoas que escreviam sobre o esporte. Harry não era do tipo tão ciumento quanto Ron era, mas Ron sabia que as alegações deviam ter acertado baixo, apesar da segunda manchete que as acompanhava.

Terminou seu almoço sem sentir o gosto e começou a ajudar Molly a limpar a mesa, intencionando escapar um pouco e ir visitar seu cunhado. Viu a oportunidade perfeita surgir quando Molly começou a encher um prato de comida e o cobriu com papel alumínio trouxa.

- Isso é para Harry? – Ron perguntou, indicando o prato.

- Sim. Eu ia pedir ao seu pai para levar mais tarde.

Ron pegou o prato e o equilibrou em uma mão.

- É bastante comida. – comentou. – Acha que ele vai morrer de fome?

- Ele precisa de uma boa refeição. – Molly disse, colocando os pratos na pia.

- Harry sabe cozinhar, mãe. – Ron colocou o prato na parte da mesa que acabara de limpar.

- Dificilmente ele está em posição de se preocupar com isso. – Molly bufou. – Cuidando de uma criança doente.

Ron estudou o prato por um momento.

- Quando você ia pedir para o papai levar?

Molly estudou a comida pensativamente.

- Daqui a pouco.

- Eu levo. – Ron se voluntariou, vendo a abertura que precisava. – Vou agora mesmo. – pegou o prato e foi até o jardim gelado para aparatar para a casa de Harry.

**-x-**

Harry ergueu os olhos do livro quando ouviu a porta dos fundos abrir. Deixou o livro de lado, olhando para James, que estava dormindo na cama. Ergueu-se e tirou a varinha do bolso em um gesto fluido. Desceu os primeiros degraus, suas costas contra a parede, a varinha segura frouxamente em sua mão. Harry desceu levemente as escadas e murmurou:

- _Homenum revelio_. – a porta da cozinha brilhou vermelho brevemente, antes de sumir.

- Harry? – a voz de Ron chamou do outro lado da porta. – Eu trouxe comida.

Harry suspirou e abriu a porta.

- Obrigado. – disse cansadamente. – Duvido que eu me daria ao trabalho de abrir uma sopa de latinha.

Ron riu para si mesmo.

- Foi o que a mamãe pensou.

Harry se sentou e tirou o papel de cima do prato, convocando um garfo da gaveta.

- A agradeça por mim?

- Claro. – Ron gesticulou para o teto. – Como está, então?

Harry furou uma garfada de ervilhas.

- Tudo bem, suponho. Não tenho muita experiência com dragonite. Quando Teddy teve, eu estava trabalhando em caso e não estive presente. – lentamente, mastigou as ervilhas e as engoliu, antes de continuar. – A única coisa boa que eu posso dizer é que James dorme bastante, então ele não coça muito.

- Você parece com alguma coisa que Bichento traria do jardim. – Ron disse simplesmente.

A esquina da boca de Harry se ergueu.

- Obrigado, cara. – deu de ombros. – Não dormi muito. Fico acordando para ver a temperatura dele e incentivá-lo em tomar uma poção. – Harry olhou para Ron. – Como está Ginny? – perguntou com casualidade estudada.

- Como sempre. Tentando fingir que isso não a esta incomodando.

Harry comeu mais um pouco, assentindo.

- Sim, ela estava bastante chateada por ter que sair no outro dia.

Ron esfregou o nariz.

- Isso também. – concordou. – Ela está bastante chateada sobre o jornal.

- É... – Harry soltou o garfo. – Eu meio que exagerei. – soltou o ar lentamente. – Tenho muitas memórias de ter que lidar com pessoas assim... – pegou o garfo mais uma vez e voltou a comer. – Foi mais o que Romilda Vane escreveu do que a foto. – balançou a cabeça. – Eu trabalhei tanto para dar aos meus filhos algo parecido a uma vida normal e não quero que a minha vida particular com Ginny esteja na primeira página, droga. – jogou o garfo na mesa. – E quando alguém descobrir que Ginny não está aqui, as pessoas vão formar todos os tipos de conclusões sobre nós, baseado nessa maldita foto! E só vai ficar pior, e esses idiotas vão passar os próximos meses atrás de nós, nos seguindo sempre que formos ao Beco Diagonal. – Harry empurrou o prato para o centro da mesa. – Eu tentei dizer isso noite passada, só que não saiu desse jeito...

- Obviamente. – Ron bufou. – Deixe-me adivinhar... Você viu a foto logo cedo, pensou nisso o dia todo, então conversou com Ginny noite passada, quando os dois estavam muito cansados para lidar com isso propriamente.

Harry se recostou em sua cadeira, apoiando-a nas pernas traseiras, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Talvez.

- Não há "talvez" nisso. – Ron riu. – Eu te conheço. Você ficou pau da vida com essa fofoca o dia todo, aí conversou com Gin, e tenho certeza de que _ela_ se preocupou com isso o dia todo. – Ron abriu as mãos em gesto de quem pesa as coisas. – Combinação perfeita.

- Sim, foi algo assim. – Harry admitiu.

Ron indicou a porta com a cabeça.

- Vá conversar com ela. Eu fico aqui, cuidando de James.

Harry franziu o cenho duvidosamente.

- Eu não sei...

- Vamos ficar bem. – Ron insistiu. – Vá fazer isso agora, enquanto vocês dois não estão completamente exaustos.

- Por que está insistindo tanto para que eu converse com Gin?

- E as pessoas dizem que eu sou desligado. – Ron suspirou. – Se você esperar até hoje à noite para falar com ela, vocês dois vão estar cansados e vão acabar falando algo que não queriam. – explicou pacientemente.

Harry olhou para Ron por vários momentos.

- Quando você ficou tão esperto sobre esse tipo de coisa? – finalmente perguntou.

- Muita prática. – Ron riu. – Suponho que todos esses anos de trocar os pés pelas mãos me ensinaram uma coisa ou duas.

Harry pegou seu agasalho do gancho perto da porta.

- Obrigado, Ron. – começou a abrir a porta, mas parou. – Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem com James?

- Sim. – Ron o incentivou a ir com um gesto das mãos. – Vá.

Harry passou pela porta.

- Te devo uma, cara. – passou pelo portão do jardim e aparatou para A Toca.

**-x-**

Ginny escapou da sala de estar lotada com um suspiro de alívio. Estava insanamente quente e abafado lá. Não tinha certeza de como Hermione estava aguentando, já que ela estava com oito meses de gravidez. Ginny acenou a varinha para uma das janelas da cozinham fazendo-a abrir, suspirando alegremente quando o vento gelado de março entrava. Foi até a lavanderia deserta e subiu na mesa resistente que havia logo na entrada, deslizando sobre ela até que suas costas estivessem apoiadas na parede. Os olhos de Ginny se fecharam e ela ficou sentada em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o momento para _respirar_ sem sentir pequenas mãos puxarem a barra de seu suéter, ou apertando sua perna. Entre James e Albus, ela frequentemente tinha companhia, não importava o que estivesse fazendo, desde usar o banheiro até tomar banho ou enquanto tentava terminar um artigo para o jornal e um de seus artigos independentes.

Não que trocaria algo de sua vida, mas ocasionalmente Ginny só queria fazer algo tão básico quanto ir ao banheiro sozinha. Sem uma plateia.

_Eu devia voltar_, pensou com culpa. Suspirando sem se sentir arrependida, os olhos de Ginny se abriram e ela se deparou com a visão de Harry parado em frente a janela da lavanderia. Sentou-se, ofegando, enquanto abafava um grito.

Ginny saiu da mesa e abriu a porta dos fundos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? É James? – perguntou temerosamente.

- Não, James está bem. Ron está com ele. – quando as sobrancelhas de Ginny se ergueram, Harry adicionou. – Ele me levou comida. – Harry gesticulou para o jardim enlameado. – Pode sair um pouco? Para conversar?

Ginny olhou para a sala de estar por sobre o ombro, e saiu pela porta dos fundos sem pensar no assunto. Caminharam até a parede de pedras que separava os estábulos do jardim, nenhum dos dois querendo falar algo enquanto não estivessem longe dos olhos da família.

- Eu não achei que ela fosse insinuar que você e eu estávamos tendo problemas. – Ginny disse, enquanto se apoiava na beirada da parede.

Harry esfregou a nuca timidamente.

- Quero dizer, as pessoas que realmente importam sabem que ela só está falando besteira, certo?

- Sim... – Ginny correu as mãos pelos cabelos. – Não achei pudesse existir alguém que pudesse se aproximar do nível de podridão que Skeeter alcançou. Parece que eu estava errada. – fechou os olhos. – Sinto muito... Eu não deveria ter mordido a isca dela.

- Somos dois. – Harry disse quietamente. – Entretanto, ela demonstrou antes que não está além de ser furtiva e dissimulada...

- Como ela foi selecionada para Grifinória? – Ginny perguntou exasperadamente. – Ela devia ter sido uma maldita Sonserina.

- Ela tem coragem, definitivamente. – Harry sorriu raivosamente. – Vou conversar com Peter Manderly, entretanto; sobre transformar o Profeta em algo que eu não tenho certeza de que deixaria minha coruja usar como banheiro.

- É uma coluna social. – Ginny apontou. – E gostemos ou não, nós somos notícias sociais.

- Olha, Gin, eu acredito que jornais devem ser sobre reportar e comentar o que está acontecendo no mundo. Eu realmente não quero que o Profeta volte a ser aquele lixo controlado pelo Ministério, mas isso atravessou a linha. Manderly publicou isso sem qualquer prova, além da maldita fotografia da Vane. Se alguém sequer se der ao trabalho de olhar para a maldita coisa, está bastante óbvio que nenhum dos dois queria ser fotografado.

- Alguns podem dizer que isso significa que fomos pegos.

- Suponho que sim. – Harry se ergueu. – E as pessoas vão acreditar no que quiserem, também, independe dos fatos a sua frente.

- É a natureza humana. – Ginny se espreguiçou cansadamente e se juntou a Harry ao se levantar. – Veja dessa maneira, semana que vem será outra pessoa.

- Espero que esteja certa. – Harry murmurou. – Eu te acompanho até a macieira. – segurou a mão de Ginny e a guiou de volta para a casa.

- Como James está? – Ginny perguntou.

- Oh, ele está dormindo bastante. Aquela poção para febre o faz dormir na hora.

- Ainda está misturando no suco?

- Não. No leite. Ele estava começando a perceber que o suco estava mais grosso que o normal. Se você coloca no leite, a textura não muda tanto. Bebe de uma vez.

Os dedos de Ginny roçaram o rosto de Harry.

- Você não parece ter dormido muito.

- Estou bem. – Harry afirmou. – Mais alguns dias, e acabará.

- Eu devia estar lá. – Ginny suspirou.

- Gin...

- Eu sei... Não posso.

Harry parou atrás da macieira e ergueu o rosto de Ginny.

- A gente se fala amanhã, está bem? – perante o assentir de Ginny, Harry passou os braços ao seu redor. – Sinto muito se te chateei noite passada...

- Eu também. – Ginny escondeu o rosto na frente do agasalho de Harry.

Harry deixou seu rosto descansar sobre a cabeça de Ginny por um momento.

- É melhor voltar antes que percebam que você saiu.

Relutante, Ginny soltou Harry, se virou e caminhou de volta para a casa.

**-x-**

Ginny ergueu o pequeno abajur sobre o berço, estudando as bochechas coradas de Albus. Correu a ponta de um dedo pelo rosto dele, procurando pelas bolinhas que poderiam significar dragonite. Se Albus ainda estivesse saudável no dia seguinte, então não teria de se preocupar com isso. Se ele fosse ter dragonite, seria alguns dias depois de James. Até então, a pele dele ainda estava suave e fria ao toque. Ginny soltou o ar lentamente e se sentou na pequena cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço.

- Ele está bem? – Molly perguntou.

Ginny assentiu. Começou a se balançar, observando Albus dormir.

- Eu me lembro que na noite em que James nasceu, o colocaram em meus braços, e naquele instante tudo em que eu acreditava mudou. – Ginny olhou para Molly e lhe deu um sorriso torto. – Eu nunca entendi completamente o que você queria dizer quando falava que faria qualquer coisa para nos proteger, até mesmo matar. – disse quietamente. – E quando eu segurei James pela primeira vez, eu sabia que faria a mesma coisa, se isso fosse o manter seguro.

- Você não pode protegê-los de tudo. – Molly repreendeu gentilmente. Conjurou uma cadeira para si mesma e se sentou. – É frustrante vê-los ficar doente, não é?

- Inacreditavelmente. – Ginny respondeu.

- Era o único momento em que eu me sentia impotente como mãe. – Molly disse. – Lutar contra bruxos das trevas me permitia _fazer_ alguma coisa.

Ginny afundou na cadeira.

- Sim. E com isso, tudo o que posso fazer é observar. Isso não é exatamente protegê-lo, é?

Molly indicou a barriga inchada de Ginny.

- Você está protegendo o bebê. E Albus.

A mão de Ginny se espalmou em sua barriga.

- Eu fico pensando se havia algo que eu poderia ter feito para evitar...

Molly balançou a cabeça.

- Às vezes, você pode fazer tudo no que conseguir pensar. Mas não é o bastante. – disse pensativamente.

Ginny abriu a boca para perguntar a sua mãe sobre o que ela estava falando, mas então a fechou, voltando sua atenção para Albus para esconder sua expressão. Sabia que Molly estava falando de Fred.

Molly se balançou brevemente.

- Certo, então. Eu vou me deitar. Avise-me se precisar de algo.

- Claro. – Ginny aceitou o beijo de sua mãe e a observou sair do quarto. Virou-se para o berço e passou uma mão entre as barras, acariciando o cabelo de Albus.

- Espero que você nunca tenha que fazer algo assim. – murmurou. – Nenhum de vocês.

_Continua..._


	8. Innuendo

**Capítulo Oito**

**Innuendo**

**(Insinuação)**

Ron esticou um cobertor sobre Rose, antes de oferecer uma mão a Hermione, que a aceitou com gratidão, enquanto ele a ajudava a se erguer.

- Tem certeza de que ainda faltam cinco semanas? – perguntou duvidosamente. – Você parece que vai estourar.

- Fui ver três curandeiros diferentes, todos especializados em obstetrícia, para confirmar o dia do parto. Mais cinco semanas. – suspirou. – Para onde você foi mais cedo?

- Levei um prato de comida para Harry. Ele parecia pronto para cair. – Ron levou a mão de Hermione até seus lábios e beijou a palma. – Estou muito feliz que você seja nascida trouxa, mulher.

- E por quê? – ela perguntou, divertida.

- Não vamos ter de lidar com Dragonite em Rose e Hugo. Graças a você.

- Quão ruim é? – Hermione se sentou na cama deles, suspirando ao tirar os pés do chão e se recostar nos travesseiros.

Ron pensou por um momento, enquanto passava a camiseta pela cabeça, e a deixou no chão perto da cama.

- É horrível. – respondeu. – Várias bolinhas verdes. Até a pele dele ficou um pouco verde. Seja lá qual poção Harry está dando a ele, deixa James bastante sonolento, então ele dorme bastante.

- Assumo que seja poção para diminuir a febre. – Hermione bocejou.

- Sim, e um óleo para as bolinhas. Em teoria, serve para diminuir a coceira, mas Harry acha que é só para fazer os pais se sentirem bem por estarem fazendo algo.

Hermione bufou.

- O que funcionar, suponho. – começou a se remexer, tentando tirar sua camisola. – Calor. – resmungou.

Ron ofegou.

- Está tentando me matar?

Hermione pausou no ato de arrumar o cobertor de modo que a maior parte não estivesse do seu lado.

- O quê?

Ron se virou e correu as pontas dos dedos pela pele nua dela.

- Isso.

Hermione explodiu em risadas.

- Você está brincando? Estou do tamanho de um Hipogrifo, e você quer transar?

Ron choramingou levemente.

- Mione, sério... – se remexeu desconfortavelmente, puxando a parte da frente de sua boxer, subitamente apertada.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas lentamente e puxou o lençol para longe do quadril de Ron.

- Então, parece que você acha mulheres extremamente grávidas atraentes. – disse secamente.

- Apenas uma. – Ron disse roucamente. Estremeceu quando a mão de Hermione se esgueirou para dentro de sua boxer. – Oh, Deus, por favor... – implorou.

Hermione riu.

- Bem, desde que você disse "por favor"...

**-x-**

Ginny espiou o cômodo principal fracamente iluminado d'O Caldeirão Furado, procurando por Katie e Hermione. Tentavam se encontrar durante a semana, sem as crianças, para almoçar. Normalmente, Hannah tentava deixar a mesa do canto dos fundos reservada para elas. Uma vez, George disse que elas pareciam um bando de loucas com o tanto de barulho que faziam e se perguntou sobre o que elas conversavam. Katie apenas sorrira enigmaticamente para ele e lhe deu um tapinha na bochecha.

As outras ainda não tinham chegado, então com um aceno para Hannah, Ginny caminhou até sua mesa meio escondida nos fundos. Um jovem garçom lhe trouxe um copo de água.

- O de sempre, senhora Potter? – ele perguntou quietamente.

Ginny assentiu.

- Mas você pode esperar até as outras chegarem?

- É claro, senhora. – ele disse alegremente. Ele voltou para trás do balcão, deixando Ginny sozinha.

Caminhar pelo Beco Diagonal tinha lhe dado o começo de uma dor de cabeça. As pessoas ficavam murmurando quando ela passava, mesmo nos escritórios do _Profeta_. Ela os ignorava o melhor possível, mas o esforço de ficar com a boca fechada quando queria gritar com eles a deixava tensa.

- Ginny!

_Oh, Deus, ela não..._ Ginny gemeu para si mesma. Lavender Brown acenou energeticamente, enquanto atravessava o cômodo.

- Olá, Lavender. – disse de modo neutro.

Lavender puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, apesar da expressão entediada de Ginny.

- Então, eu li o jornal de sábado. – riu. – É o trabalho, não é? – ela murmurou, inclinando-se para perto de Ginny. – Longas horas e ele fica fora por muito tempo. – adicionou em simpatia.

Ginny massageou a ponte do nariz.

- Não estamos com problemas. – afirmou em ênfase. – Romilda está se vingando... – suspirou.

- Oh? – Lavender disse maliciosamente. – Não foi o que eu ouvi. – inclinou-se para mais perto, sua voz mais baixa. – Eu vi Parvati outro dia, e _ela_ me disse que Harry tem se trancado no escritório com uma de suas Aurores no Ministério.

A mão de Ginny caiu à mesa com um baque.

- E como Parvati saberia? Ela não trabalha no Ministério.

Lavender se recostou, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Um dos clientes regulares da loja dela é o assistente do Chefe do Departamento dos Obliviadores. Ele contou para ela.

- Ainda se passando por Adivinha, eh? – Ginny zombou. – Vocês deveriam saber que não se dá credito às fofocas do Ministério. – tomou um gole de água. – Eu saberia se algo estivesse acontecendo.

Lavender zombou levemente.

- Você acha que Hermione te contaria se Harry estivesse procurando em outro lugar? – seus lábios se curvaram levemente, deixando em evidência as cicatrizes que tentava esconder com maquiagem. – Se você acredita que ela e Harry não têm algo sob os panos...

- Eu realmente pensaria de novo nessa última sentença se fosse você. – disse uma voz atrás de Lavender. Ginny ergueu os olhos para ver Hermione parada, irradiando indignação, os braços cruzados sobre o abdômen inchado. Katie estava parada atrás dela, a mão sobre a boca. O punhal da varinha de Hermione estava aparecendo pela abertura de sua bolsa. Não seria difícil para ela sacar a varinha e lançar algum tipo de feitiço não verbal em Lavender.

Lavender corou e afastou a cadeira. Jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro e deixou seus olhos estudarem Hermione lentamente, da cabeça aos pés. Deu um sorriso afetado e foi embora. Hermione se sentou, deixando a bolsa no chão.

- Eu não sei como consegui dividir um dormitório com ela por seis anos sem amaldiçoá-la.

Katie riu de verdade.

- Você podia ter feito isso no Salão Comunal e vendido ingressos. Todos os garotos dariam todo o dinheiro que tivessem para ver.

Hermione sorriu por um momento, antes de se voltar para Ginny, séria.

- Você não acredita de verdade nessa besteira, né?

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- É claro que não. – disse firmemente.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, perplexa.

- De acordo com Lavender e Parvati, Ron, Harry e eu tínhamos algum tipo de sexo a três rolando na escola. – Hermione estremeceu delicadamente. – Sem ofensas, Gin, mas Harry não faz meu tipo.

- Não me ofendi. – Ginny respondeu ironicamente.

- Teria sido como beijar meu irmão, de todo modo. – Hermione adicionou com uma careta de nojo cômica.

Katie girou a aliança de casamento em seu dedo algumas vezes, a ponta de seu dedo traçando o adorno.

- Ela pediu ao _Semanário das Bruxas_ para publicar aquele pedaço de lixo durante a reunião da equipe, ontem. – disse sem precisar deixar claro quem "ela" era. – Eu disse ao editor que se ele fizesse isso, eu pediria demissão na mesma hora. – disse simplesmente. – E o resto dos escritores fez o mesmo. – sorriu sem humor. – Era publicar ou perder metade do time.

- Vocês não precisam fazer isso. – Ginny argumentou, mas sentiu um leve senso de gratidão que tantos houvessem se oposto.

- Eu sei. – Katie disse simplesmente, chamando o garçom. – Era o que queríamos. Até mesmo o _Semanário das Bruxas_ têm que ter algum tipo de padrão jornalístico. A última coisa que a maioria de nós iria querer é fazer parte do jornal quando ele começasse a decair.

- Obrigada, Katie.

O garçom trouxe o almoço delas, e a conversa se voltou para coisas mais mundanas, como o novo dente de Sophie e se Ron e Hermione teriam outro filho depois que Hugo nascesse, e os esforços de Ginny para tentar convencer Harry a se submeter a um pequeno procedimento que garantiria que eles não teriam mais filhos.

Foi agradavelmente normal.

**-x-**

Harry se espreguiçou em sua cama, gemendo suavemente, enquanto tirava o cobertor de cima de seu corpo. A febre de James tinha piorado mais cedo naquele dia, resultando em mais uma braçada de roupa suja. Harry não achava que uma criança de quatro anos tão pequena pudesse produzir tanto suor, mas estava errado. Quase imediatamente a trocar o pijama encharcado por um seco, o novo estava encharcado também. Eventualmente, Harry começou a vestir James com suas camisetas, por que todos os pijamas de James estavam no cesto de roupa suja no corredor. Conseguia ouvir a secadora trabalhando suavemente na lavanderia. _Pelo menos ele não estava vomitando_, Harry pensou. Preferia lidar com o suor do que com o vômito, por que isso significava que James estava melhorando, e Ginny e Albus logo voltariam para casa.

Harry deixou os óculos no criado mudo e bocejou. Algo estava incomodando Ginny, mas ela continuava a lhe garantir de que estava bem. Harry não acreditava. Ela estivera girando a aliança de casamento. Era uma dos "sinais" dela, assim como as orelhas de Ron ficarem vermelhas quando ele tentava mentir. Era sutil, mas Harry conhecia Ginny bem demais para não notar. Reviu mentalmente a agenda de Ginny e percebeu que era um dos dias que ela tinha que ir ao escritório. Alguém devia ter dito algo sobre o jornal. Harry riu ironicamente para si mesmo. Praticamente conseguia ouvir Ginny dizendo, "Bom truque, te ensinaram isso no programa de treinamento de Aurores?". Ela normalmente ria ou bufava quando ele atestava o óbvio. Mas, também, se ela não houvesse ido direto para casa do jornal, poderia ter sido qualquer pessoa.

Não era um assunto que Harry queria mencionar durante uma ligação de Flu.

Suspirando, se virou e passou um braço ao redor do travesseiro de Ginny. Talvez estivesse tudo bem, e Harry só estava procurando por algo que não estava lá. Talvez não tivesse nada a ver com o maldito artigo. Talvez alguém do jornal estivesse fazendo comentários maldosos sobre a gravidez. Ela não tinha voltado ao trabalho nem há um ano e já ia tirar, pelo menos, seis meses de licença. Havia milhares de outras coisas que podiam estar preocupando Ginny.

Às vezes, Harry se arrependia de sua escolha de profissão. Não era com o trabalho em si que ele se incomodava. Não, era o instinto de procurar pelos cantos escuros que o fazia querer se bater com o bastão de um batedor, quando não havia nada lá.

**-x-**

Ginny colocou sua bolsa no chão e se acomodou em sua mesa, pegando seu caderno para editar o artigo sobre o jogo da semana que vem entre as Harpies e Montrose. Ginny leu o que tinha escrito no dia anterior, e acabou riscando a maior parte. Rabiscou quietamente, reescrevendo a parte do artigo que se focava em Montrose. Ela não gostava do novo Apanhador deles. Ele era um valentão, tendo passado a maior parte de sua carreira com Falmouth, que eram famosos por seu estilo brutal de jogar. A opinião de Ginny quanto ao capitão do time tinha caído drasticamente quando eles contrataram o apanhador de Falmouth há algumas semanas. Não era seu trabalho comentar esse tipo de coisa. Não nas páginas do _Profeta_. O que tinha escrito naquela manhã não passava de um comentário questionando a sanidade do capitão de Montrose. Seu trabalho era escrever uma previsão do jogo da semana que vem, não julgar outro jogador. _Sou uma repórter melhor que isso,_ Ginny pensou.

Os murmúrios que a tinham seguido até o quinto andar tinham parado quando saíra do elevador. Os outros repórteres da sessão de esportes não liam a página social e não podiam se importar menos com isso. Odiavam tanto essa parte, que cobrir qualquer evento social de Quadribol era sempre responsabilidade do repórter mais novo ou dos estagiários. Era uma boa pausa dos olhares preocupados de sua mãe e os sussurros que surgiam quando ela passava pelas pessoas no Beco Diagonal. A esposa de Roger tinha escrito uma carta ao editor, reclamando vigorosamente da fotografia, exigindo que ele retificasse os comentários maldosos, que insinuavam que Roger tinha um caso com Ginny. Manderly ainda não o tinha feito e Cecilia Davies estava pronta para processas, se o que Ginny tinha ouvido de Hermione era verdade. Cecilia tinha ido ao Ministério gritar e chorar, tentando descobrir quais eram suas opções legais. Ela não tinha muito já que, ao contrário de Rita Skeeter, Romilda não tinha publicado como verdade, mas como fofoca.

Satisfeita que seu artigo era algo entre neutro e opinião, baseado em jogos anteriores, Ginny começou a copiá-lo em um pedaço de pergaminho para ser entregue para a edição da manhã seguinte. Trabalhou sem parar, desde que Harry tinha ligado para A Toca com a novidade de que James não estava mais contagioso. Ginny queria ir para casa antes do jantar. Estava presa nos próprios pensamentos, mudando algumas palavras conforme trabalhava, e não viu Eleanor caminhar entre as mesas e parar em frente a de Ginny.

- Ginny, pode vir ao meu escritório por um momento?

Ginny sentiu seu coração afundar em desapontamento.

- Claro. – disse, afastando a cadeira e seguindo Eleanor até o escritório.

- Feche a porta. – Eleanor disse. – Um pouco de privacidade será bom. – ela fuçou em sua mesa bagunçada, procurando por algo. – Então...

- Você está me suspendendo? – Ginny deixou escapar.

Eleanor ergueu os olhos em surpresa.

- Por que diabos eu faria isso? – ela perguntou. – Você é uma das minhas melhores repórteres.

- Com toda a distração... – Ginny disse fracamente, se sentando na ponta da cadeira em frente a mesa de Eleanor.

Eleanor bufou zombeteiramente.

- Eu disse a Manderly que se ele quisesse publicar esse tipo de lixo, ele deveria recontratar Skeeter e acabar logo com isso. Meio difícil trabalhar de Azkaban, eh? – localizou o arquivo de Ginny e o tirou de sob uma pilha de artigos que precisavam de sua atenção para o dia seguinte. – Aqui está. – virou algumas páginas. – Então, achei que poderíamos programar sua licença dessa vez. Casso esse bebê também decida chegar mais cedo.

- Oh... – os ombros de Ginny caíram em alivio.

- Quando está previsto? Começo de agosto?

- Sim.

- Hmm. – Eleanor acenou a varinha para o calendário, indo para o mês de julho. – Uma boa época para ter um filho. A temporada ainda não começou e a maioria das notícias são sobre os times, os treinos e amistosos.

- Planejei desse jeito só por causa disso. – Ginny disse secamente.

- Então, o que me diz de começar sua licença no meio de julho?

- Tudo bem.

Eleanor escreveu algo no arquivo de Ginny.

- Seis meses ou um ano?

- Por que não coloca seis meses e eu te aviso em janeiro se já estou arrancando os cabelos, pronta para voltar?

- Não precisa ser um ano todo, sabe. – Eleanor comentou. – Depois de seis meses, se você quiser voltar em bases de meio período, podemos pensar em algo.

- Como? – Ginny franziu o cenho duvidosamente.

- Cobrir um jogo se o repórter de sempre estiver doente, ou escrever uma previsão, ou você pode até escrever o comentário. Você pode fazer isso de casa. Talvez comparecer à alguns treinos, mas não é algo que exigiria o dia todo, como a previsão do jogo.

- Vou ter de pensar nisso. – Ginny disse lentamente.

- Fique a vontade. Você tem até janeiro. – Eleanor estudou Ginny por um momento. – É difícil ser uma mulher em uma profissão machista como essa. – quando Ginny cerrou os olhos, Eleanor continuou suavemente. – Não estou oferecendo compaixão. Mas é difícil quando você não está de volta nem há um ano e já tem que pensar em tirar outro ano, e saber o que isso pode significar para sua carreira. – ela se recostou em sua cadeira, os pés apoiados no canto da mesa. – Você pode ser uma ótima editora um dia, Ginny. E eu não quero que falta de tempo no trabalho a impeça.

- Eu não quero tratamento especial. – Ginny afirmou teimosamente.

- Bom, por que eu não vou te dar. – Eleanor retorquiu. – Estou fazendo por você o que faria por qualquer pessoa que eu achasse merecer. No seu caso, é lidar com um bebê. Se fosse Rob, eu o tiraria dos Cannons e o colocaria com um time, como Montrose. – colocou os pés no chão. – Agora, termine aquele artigo e vá para casa.

- Obrigada, Eleanor. – Ginny disse, erguendo-se com um pequeno sorriso. Para casa, de fato. Assim que terminasse, ia buscar Albus n'A Toca e ia para casa.

Ginny escovou os dentes, rindo para si mesma. Tinha decidido que "lar" era uma coisa nostálgica, que sempre soava muito mais otimista do que realmente era. Quando estava n'A Toca, sonhara a casa que, agora, era seu lar. Era muito mais limpo, sem o estranho vento no escritório de Harry durante a primavera, e os meninos se entendiam muito melhor. Ginny cuspiu a pasta de dente. _Bem, é um bom sonho, de todo modo_.

O sonho durara o tempo que Albus demorara para ver o rosto marcado de James. Se Harry ou Ginny tinham achado que dragonite era horrível nos estágios iniciais, o estagio crustoso em que James estava era pior. Albus se aproximara de James para ver melhor o rosto de seu irmão mais velho, e prontamente explodiu em lágrimas, se recusando a ficar perto de James. Ele correra até Ginny, passando os braços ao redor dos joelhos dela, e escondeu o rosto nas coxas dela. Enquanto Harry ou Ginny estivesse entre Albus e James, Albus não chorava. James transformou isso em um jogo ao se inclinar para perto de Albus repetitivamente, fazendo-o choramingar de medo, antes de James se afastar com um sorriso não-tão-inocente quando Harry ou Ginny resmungavam uma advertência.

Em uma tentativa de evitar que James coçasse as bolinhas, Harry tinha prendido as luvas de James em suas mãos. Ginny apenas olhara para Harry, para o qual ele tinha respondido:

- Se você conseguir pensar em algo melhor para ele não colocar as mãos nas bolinhas, você é bem vinda para tentar.

Ginny tirou uma garrafa de sua bolsa.

- Aqui, Bronwyn trouxe isso da enfermaria de Holyhead no domingo. Disse que ajuda a afastar as bolinas mais rápido. Eles usam na reserva nos casos mais leves, que não precisam ir para o St. Mungos. Diz que tem cheiro de traseiro, mas que funciona. – James gostara bastante do fedor, reforçando a ideia de Ginny de quanto mais fedido algo era, mais os meninos gostavam. Isso explicava por George e Ron vendiam tantos insetos falsos, cheios de um gás fedido; quando as pessoas pisavam no inseto, o odor enchia uma sala, ou um corredor da escola. Ginny fizera uma contagem quando trabalhava na loja, no verão antes do seu sétimo ano. Todos aqueles insetos fedidos, como Ron se referia a eles, eram comprados por garotos. Por outro lado, Albus não gostara de cheiros fortes, então ele ficou longe de James.

Com um suspiro, Ginny enxaguou sua escova de dentes e a deixou no copo sobre o balcão ao lado da pia. Depois de colocarem os meninos para dormir, Harry tinha descido para trabalhar um pouco na papelada que tinha sido negligenciada, enquanto Ginny tomava banho. Ela esperava que ele não demorasse muito.

Quando abriu a porta, Harry já estava esticado na cama, acomodado nos travesseiros encostados na cabeceira da cama. Ele estava nu, exceto pelo enorme laço vermelho que amarra ao redor do pescoço.

- Belo laço. – Ginny comentou, andando até a cama, tentando manter um rosto sério.

- Pensei em lhe receber ao lar do jeito certo. – Harry disse.

- Bem, isso explica o laço, então. – Ginny riu.

- Achei que seria um toque bacana. – Harry refletiu. Ele deu um tapinha tentador na cama. – Se junta a mim?

Ginny olhou para Harry por um momento, antes de tirar sua camisola, deixando-a cair aos seus pés no chão.

- Você me convenceu.

_Continua..._


	9. This Life

**Capítulo Nove**

**This Life**

**(Essa Vida)**

Ginny olhou para o calendário em sua mesa com uma expressão de grande desgosto. O baile anual do Ministério seria em menos de dois meses, e ela tinha que tentar descobrir o tamanho que estaria na época. Ginny não tinha ideia de por onde começar a imaginar. Quando estivera grávida de oito meses de James, Harry parava atrás de si e passava os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Com dificuldade. Seus dedos mal conseguiam se entrelaçar sobre o umbigo dela. Com Albus, ela estivera um pouco menor — ao ponto de conseguir usar as roupas que usara quando estivera de seis meses de James, no dia em que Albus nascera de trinta e quatro semanas. Mostrou a língua para o calendário e supôs que teria que testar sua sorte com o tamanho. Por mais que não gostasse de comprar na loja de Madame Malkin, uma veste a rigor podia ser enfeitiçada para ficar maior junto de Ginny. As roupas trouxas não funcionavam assim. Não reagiam bem à feitiços.

Seja lá o que Ginny decidisse vestir, ela teria de ir e fazer isso logo. A última coisa que queria era comprar roupas quando estivesse grávida de oito meses.

_Talvez possamos ir juntas depois de Hermione ter o bebê. Ela vai precisar de algo para vestir também..._ Ginny refletiu, rabiscando distraidamente o quadrado que marcava o último sábado de junho. Com um suspiro, olhou para seu relógio e se surpreendeu. Tinha que sair logo para ir ao jogo em Appleby. Não aproveitava mais os jogos como antes. Ginny tinha que pensar cuidadosamente em tudo o que ia falar, antes de abrir a boca, para não encontrar impresso no jornal da manhã. E por mais que gostasse de discutir os menores detalhes do jogo com Roger, até isso era algo que ela não fazia com tanta alegria quanto antes, se é que aproveitava.

- Maldição, vou me atrasar. – Ginny murmurou, procurando por suas credenciais em sua mesa. Pegou sua bolsa e foi para o elevador, amaldiçoando sob a respiração. Se ela se apressasse, talvez conseguisse chegar a tempo de assistir o aquecimento antes do jogo. Na fila da lareira, no térreo do prédio do _Profeta_, esperou impacientemente até que os bruxos idosos, que cobriam a Suprema Corte, usassem a lareira.

Pegou um punhado generoso de pó de flu na urna ao lado da lareira.

- Campo dos Arrows! – exclamou, apertando firmemente a bolsa na lateral de seu corpo. Uma vez, logo que começara a trabalhar no jornal, estava atrasada e sua bolsa tinha acabado em um pub em Aberdeen quando a soltara sem querer. Em momentos, saiu na lareira que conectava o _Profeta_ ao campo dos Arrows, sob o camarote de imprensa. Mostrou suas credenciais para a bruxa ao pé da escada e começou a subir os vários degraus até o camarote. Vários gritos indicaram o começo do aquecimento e Ginny bufou em irritação por ter perdido o começo. Ela sempre conseguia dizer como um time jogaria pelo aquecimento dele. Se o Apanhador parecesse preguiçoso, ou se o Artilheiro deixasse a Goles escapar de seus dedos. Se a mira do batedor estava um pouco fora. Se o goleiro não estava tão ágil quanto normalmente.

Ginny subiu as escadas apressadamente e parou logo na entrada. Olhou nervosamente ao redor do camarote, e encontrou uma cadeira vazia do outro lado do camarote, caminhando até ela com um assentir impessoal para Roger. Lora Capaletti, que cobria os times ingleses e irlandeses para um jornal canadense, o _Spyglass_, acenou para Ginny com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Já descobriu o que vai ter? – ela perguntou quando se acomodou na cadeira ao lado de Lora.

- Semana que vem. – Ginny disse com um suspiro.

Lora estudou Ginny.

- O que você quer?

Ginny assoprou o cabelo para longe dos olhos.

- Eu não sei. – se remexeu um pouco, se espreguiçando conforme o fazia. – Eu não ligaria se fosse outro menino. Eu cresci só com meninos. Alguns dos meus melhores amigos são meninos... – parou de falar, saudosamente. – Às vezes, eu penso que uma garota seria bacana. Só para equilibrar um pouco as coisas. Para ensinar alguém ir ao banheiro sem molhar o chão todo... – torceu o nariz para Lora. – Desculpe. Tenho certeza de que não quer ouvir como James nem sempre consegue chegar ao banheiro quando acorda no meio da noite.

Lora deu de ombros delicadamente.

- Isso é nojento.

Ginny riu.

- Isso não é nem metade. – garantiu.

Lora se inclinou para mais perto.

- Você perdeu, mais cedo. – murmurou. – Aquela vaca a Vane entrou alguns minutos antes de você. – Lora riu suavemente. – Todos ficaram em silêncio e olharam para ela até ela ir embora.

Ginny ficou de boca aberta.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – Lora cutucou o ombro de Ginny gentilmente. – É difícil o bastante ser uma garota aqui, sem ter que aguentar toda essa merda de pessoas que não trabalham aqui. – uma linha apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas. – Como minha irmã mais nova diz...? Oh, certo. Nós te damos cobertura.

Ginny sentiu o nó, que residia no fundo de seu estômago, sumir lentamente, e pegou seu caderno para que pudesse fazer anotações sobre as pessoas que passavam voando pelo camarote. Esperava que ela e Harry estivessem certos e que isso seria, de fato, esquecido. _Pensando nisso, Aiden Lynch ainda tem que dar uma mancada enorme com sua nova esposa-troféu,_ Ginny refletiu, mastigando distraidamente a ponta da pena.

Os jogadores pousaram e tomaram seu lado do campo; Appleby em um lado e Kenmare no outro. Silêncio tomou o estádio e o locutor começou a apresentar o time de Kenmare. Quando os jogadores deram uma volta ao redor do estádio, um grito emanou da plateia e um tremor familiar correu pelo corpo de Ginny. A pena escapou de seus dedos quando sua mão se esticou sobre sua barriga.

A atenção de Ginny se focou em seu interior por um momento, e seu rosto se iluminou. _Olá_, pensou. _Você vai ser a estrela de Quadribol da mamãe, não é?_ Com um leve acariciar das pontas dos dedos sobre a barriga, Ginny voltou sua atenção ao jogo.

Ginny entrou no quarto de James na ponta dos pés e correu uma mão por seu cabelo grosso e escuro. Seus dedos traçaram os contornos de seu rosto, enquanto estudava as feições que surgiam no rosto de bebê. O formato dos olhos de Harry, e as curvas de seus longos cílios roçavam a maçã do rosto, que prometia ser como a de Harry. Sua boca e o queixo de seu pai. A mão que estava cerrada sob o travesseiro, ao lado de rosto, eram longas e finas como as que Ginny vira nas fotografias de seus tios Fabian e Gideon. O cabelo de Harry. Ela tinha visto algumas fotografias da mãe de Harry, em que seu longo cabelo estivera preso, revelando suas orelhas. Ginny traçou delicadamente a orelha de James. Ele tinha as orelhas de Lily, proporcionais a sua cabeça. Ela se inclinou e pressionou um beijo na testa dele, antes de sair e atravessar o corredor, entrando no quarto de Albus.

A fraca luz criava sombras nas paredes, reproduzindo os troncos ainda nus das árvores do jardim. Mesmo agora, faltando apenas dois meses de seu segundo aniversário, Albus era a cópia de seu pai. Não que tivessem qualquer foto para apoiar essa afirmação, mas existiam algumas fotos do pai de Harry quando criança. Todo mundo sempre falava de como Harry era parecido com James, então, de vez em quando, Ginny segurava uma ao lado de Albus e comparava os dois. Ela se lembrava da expressão levemente incomodada que Harry usara na primeira vez que pegara o trem para a escola. Ela se confortava ao pensar que isso era algo que Albus e Harry nunca teriam em comum.

Mais cedo naquele dia, Harry tinha buscado Teddy na escola e, enquanto ela sabia que Teddy não gostaria disso, Ginny entrou no quarto dele, também nas pontas dos pés. Mesmo em um sono profundo, as pontas de seu cabelo ainda ficavam em um tom de turquesa. Frequentemente, ela se perguntava se a cor mudava de acordo com o que ele sonhava. _Como aquela coisa tola que Harry me comprou um dia, como brincadeira... O que era? Ah, sim. Anel de humor_... Como Albus, ele era muito parecido com seu pai, mas tinha traços de sua mãe. Seus dedos afastaram os cabelos dos olhos dele. Ele era tão seu filho quanto os outros. Observá-lo lhe dava uma boa ideia de como Remus deveria ser, quando era feliz, antes de Fenrir Greyback. Especialmente quando ele estava acordado e seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam em risada, sem o espectro de tristeza e dor que frequentemente estavam nos olhos de Remus, mesmo em seus poucos momentos de felicidade.

Ginny saiu do quarto de Teddy e caminhou até seu quarto. Ver como seus filhos estavam assim que chegava de um jogo era hábito. Não dormia bem se tirasse isso de sua rotina. Sentia falta de colocá-los para dormir, então sua ronda noturna era a segunda melhor coisa.

Fechou a porta atrás de si suavemente e foi até a pequena poltrona, sabendo que um pijama limpo ou uma camisola estaria esperando por ela, com um feitiço de aquecimento. Tirou sua calça e suéter e pegou a camisola. Passou o tecido aquecido por sua cabeça, o cheiro de sabão em pó um pouco mais forte. Sem se dar ao trabalho de acender a luz do banheiro, Ginny escovou os dentes apressadamente e se deitou.

- Ei. – Harry murmurou, enquanto ela esticava o cobertor sobre si, fazendo-a pular em alarme.

- Achei que você estivesse dormindo! – Ginny sibilou.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não. Acabei de me deitar.

- Está acordado até tarde. – Ginny observou.

Harry encolheu um único ombro.

- Precisei esperar os meninos irem se deitar para terminar de corrigir as provas dos novos treineiros. – Harry soltou uma risada irônica. – Se eu quisesse corrigir provas, eu teria aceitado ensinar Defesa na escola. – se deitou de lado e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Ginny. – Como foi o jogo?

- Tudo bem. Kenmare esmagou o Appleby depois de meia hora sem fazer nada. Eles previam os movimentos, e anteciparam todas as jogadas de Appleby. Foi trágico, mas Appleby não estava com uma ofensiva ou defensiva boa o bastante para igualar as coisas. – bocejou e se acomodou contra Harry, até que seu traseiro estivesse aninhado contra a virilha dele, puxando a mão dele sobre sua barriga.

Ficaram deitados em silêncio por vários momentos, antes de Ginny quebrar o leve silêncio.

- Ele se moveu hoje. – sentiu a mão de Harry se esticar sobre seu abdômen inchado, e mover leves círculos sobre o algodão de sua camisola até ela adormecer.

Harry olhou ao redor da sala de espera pelo que pareceu a centésima vez e reprimiu um suspiro. Não era do feitio de Ginny se atrasar para uma consulta com o Curandeiro. Se qualquer coisa, ela era pontual. Tamborilou os dedos no braço da cadeira em um ritmo impaciente, e olhou para o relógio, como se isso fosse fazer Ginny magicamente aparecer na entrada.

- Vamos lá, Ginevra. – murmurou. – Aposta é aposta...

Suspirando irritadamente, pegou uma das revistas que parecia ocupar todas as superfícies horizontais. Ele e Ron gostavam de folhear uma, enquanto esperavam por Hermione ou Ginny, antes de comparar qual era a mais patética, ou tinha uma representação não realística da paternidade em suas fotos. Então, rabiscavam manchas de cuspe, brinquedos no chão, e todos os tipos de caos no geral, só para deixar as coisas um pouco mais realísticas. Essa estava fazendo jus às expectativas cansadas de Harry. Dois bebês loiros e sorridentes estavam sentados lado-a-lado, em uma posição que ele e Ginny só conseguiam convencer Albus e James a fazerem com quantidades absurdas de Sapos de Chocolate. Riu e virou a página. A mãe, que balançava seu filho com uma expressão beatífica em seu rosto, quase o fez rir alto. O cabelo estava perfeitamente penteado, a camisola estava cuidadosamente passada e _limpa_. Apenas esse pequeno detalhe fez Harry bufar em zombaria.

- Eu sinto muito! – a voz de Ginny ofegou no ouvido de Harry. – Eu estava quase levando os meninos para a casa da mamãe e, enquanto eu colocava os tênis de Albus, James subiu no balcão e mexeu no mel e, antes que eu conseguisse pará-lo, ele estava coberto de mel, no balcão, em Albus... – ela correu a mão pelo cabelo, quase arrancando várias mechas. – Então, eu tive que levá-los para o andar de cima, limpá-los, colocar os dois na sala de estar, enquanto limpava a bagunça na cozinha e _aí_ levá-los para a casa da mamãe.. – sorriu sofridamente. – Mesmo com magia, isso demora um pouco.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Mel _não_ sai tão fácil, mesmo com um feitiço de limpeza. – Harry se lembrava da vez que Teddy derrubara um pote de mel no chão da cozinha de seu antigo apartamento.

- Precisei de três só para limpar o cabelo de James... – Ginny suspirou. – Então, quão atrasada eu estou? – ela virou o pulso dele e olhou para o relógio. – Eu nem estou atrasada! – ela exclamou. – E você estava bufando e me remexendo como se eu estivesse meia hora atrasada.

- Normalmente, você está vinte minutos adiantada, no mínimo. – Harry a lembrou.

- Bem, eu teria chegado adiantada se o _seu_ filho não tivesse decidido explorar o conteúdo do pote de mel. – ela retorquiu. Ginny caminhou até a recepção e disse seu nome à bruxa recepcionista.

- Por que ele é sempre _meu_ filho quando se comporta mal? – Harry se perguntou em voz alta.

Ginny jogou o cabelo por sobre o ombro.

- Por que, ao contrário de algumas pessoas que eu poderia nomear, eu fui um perfeito anjo quando criança.

Harry se ergueu e seguiu Ginny pelo corredor, até a sala de exame.

- Eu acho difícil de acreditar. – zombou.

- É verdade. – Ginny lhe disse.

- É, ta bom.

- Se puder esperar do lado de fora, enquanto a senhora Potter se troca. – a bruxa recepcionista disse.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou. – Porque, se for para que eu não a veja nua, esse navio partiu há muito tempo. – ele sorriu quando a bruxa piscou em confusão, antes de ir embora.

Ginny tirou a camiseta e balançou a cabeça.

- Você tem que fazer isso com todos os novatos?

- Sim. – Harry se acomodou na cadeira ao lado da mesa de exame e começou a dobrar a camiseta de Ginny. – Os prepara para mais tarde, quando precisarem enfrentar o bando bárbaro que é o resto da família. Especialmente George ou Bill. Esses dois conseguem acabar com qualquer um com suas habilidades de argumentar. Eu precisei aprender a fazer isso para me defender.

- Tudo no nome da autopreservação, eh? – Ginny jogou sua calça para Harry, que a pegou e a dobrou. Ela passou a camisola verde clara pela cabeça e se sentou na ponta da mesa.

- Boa tarde, vocês dois. – Shanti disse em cumprimento. – Como está se sentindo?

- Eu estou um pouco cansado. – Harry voluntariou. – Mas, fora isso, estou bem.

- Eu estava falando com Ginny. – Shanti suspirou.

- Estou bem. – Ginny disse. – Fico com um pouco de queimação se como muito.

Shanti assentiu, enquanto prendia a ponta do monitor no pulso de Ginny.

- Hmmm. Sua pressão está um pouco alta, mas não o bastante para que eu me preocupe. Se ficar mais alta, você vai ter que pegar leve. – informou a Ginny.

- Mais fácil falar do que fazer. – Ginny murmurou. – Limpar mel de um guri de quatro anos não se classifica como uma tarde leve.

- Então, está pronta para descobrir com que cor pintar o quarto?

- Absolutamente! – Harry se inclinou, o rosto cheio de curiosidade.

Shanti ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Qual é a aposta? – ela perguntou, conhecendo o costume da família Weasley fazer apostas em nascimentos.

- A aposta era se eu estava grávida ou não. Harry ganhou. – Ginny se acomodou contra a ponta elevada da mesa, enquanto Shanti esticava um lençol sobre seu corpo.

Incapaz de abafar uma risada, Shanti colocou a ponta de sua varinha contra o abdômen de Ginny.

- Cento e cinquenta e cinco batimentos por minuto. – disse para a pena suspensa sobre uma prancheta. Começou a mover lentamente a varinha sobre a pele de Ginny. – Vamos lá... – disse em tom de encorajamento. – Às vezes, eles não colaboram. – contou para Ginny, enquanto a varinha continuava a se mover. – Não seja tímido, pequenino... – de repente, a varinha parou e Shanti virou a prancheta para que Harry e Ginny pudessem ver. – Aí está ela. – apontou para o pequeno rosto, que estava coberto por mãos pequenas.

Harry afastou os olhos da imagem do bebê.

- Você disse "ela"? – balbuciou.

- Disse.

- Tem certeza? – Ginny murmurou, atônita pela imagem de sua filha.

- Bastante. – os dedos de Shanti desenharam um círculo na parte de baixo do bebê. – Não há nada aqui que indique "menino".

- Lily. – Ginny disse suavemente.

Surpreso, os olhos arregalados de Harry encontraram os de Ginny.

- Você quer usar Lily? – ele perguntou roucamente.

- Sim, quero. – seus dedos trêmulos foram até a prancheta e traçaram a curva da cabeça do bebê.

Harry pressionou um beijo na têmpora de Ginny.

- Obrigado.

**-x-**

Ron soltou sua mão do aperto de Hermione. Parecia que ela tinha quebrado todos os ossos de sua mão. Ofereceu-lhe a outra mão, e balançou a machucada, para restaurar a circulação. Ele tinha certeza de que algo ia acontecer. Tinha sido tão fácil. A gravidez toda tinha sido fácil demais. Um pouco de náusea no começo, mas nada debilitante. Ela se sentira bem o tempo todo. Até mesmo o parto estava progredindo suavemente, sem surpresas. _Isso não pode estar certo_, ele pensou.

Shanti espiou sobre o joelho dobrado de Hermione.

- Pronta para ter esse bebê?

- Deus, sim. – Hermione gemeu. – Eu devia estar louca ao querer fazer isso sem algo para a dor.

- Você está indo bem. – Shanti garantiu. – Certo... Empurre...

- Há uma cabeça dessa vez? – Ron perguntou ansiosamente.

Shanti riu suavemente.

- É o que parece.

- Brilhante. – Hermione resmungou por entre dentes cerrados. – Posso terminar de ter o bendito bebê agora?

- Absolutamente. – Shanti murmurou. De repente, ela franziu o cenho e Ron sentiu seu sangue congelar. Shanti ergueu a mão, a palma para cima. Estava coberta de sangue. Sangue vermelho e vibrante. – Poção do sono. Agora! – ela exigiu. Isso fez Ron piscar. Ele nunca a ouvira falar dessa maneira. Nem mesmo quando Rose nascera virada do lado errado. – Hermione, preciso que você beba isso. – disse, passando o frasco para Ron.

- Por quê? – Ron olhou para Hermione, apertando o frasco em sua mão. Hermione estava pálida e seus olhos arregalados, uma expressão sombria em seu rosto. Ela repetiu a pergunta, afastando a mão de Ron de seu rosto. – Por que eu preciso beber isso? – ela exigiu.

- Eu preciso tirar o bebê agora. E eu preciso que você beba a poção. – Shanti chamou a atenção de Ron e assentiu. Ele engoliu em seco e levou o fraco aos lábios de Hermione.

- Vamos lá, mulher. Beba... – a mão de Hermione se prendeu ao redor do pulso de Ron e ela virou o frasco, bebendo todo o conteúdo. Ela piscou sonolentamente algumas vezes, antes de sua mão cair, quando ela adormeceu.

Shanti acenou a varinha para a cama, a ponta abaixando até Hermione estar deitada de costas.

- Ron, preciso que você saia.

Ron balançou a cabeça teimosamente.

- Não. Eu vou ficar.

- Ron, o bebê não tem tempo para que eu brigue com você. – Shanti se ergueu e segurou uma das mangas de Ron com sua mão ensanguentada. – Saia. Agora. – ela o puxou para longe da cama e o empurrou até a porta. – Eu vou fazer tudo o que posso, mas não posso fazer isso se você estiver aqui. – ela o empurrou para o corredor não-tão-gentilmente pela porta aberta magicamente.

Ron ficou parado no corredor, olhando para a porta do quarto de Hermione. De forma entorpecida, ele se virou e caminhou até a área de espera, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Harry. Os outros estavam dormindo. Hermione entrara em trabalho de parto durante o jantar e agora já passava da meia noite. O rosto de Harry se iluminou quando ele viu Ron.

- Já terminou? – ele murmurou para não acordar Ginny, James ou Albus.

Ron balançou a cabeça, olhando o piso sob seus pés sem realmente vê-lo.

Harry respirou fundo quando viu a marca de sangue no bíceps de Ron.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – Ron estava tremendo visivelmente com o esforço de não gritar.

- Aqui, cara. Deixe-me limpar para você... – Harry ergueu a mão para pegar a varinha, apenas para Ron o afastasse.

- Não mexa! – Ron brigou suavemente.

- Certo... Tudo bem... – Harry voltou a guardar sua varinha na bolsa que tinha todas as coisas necessárias para manter duas crianças pequenas ocupadas por horas. Conseguia ouvir a respiração pesada de Ron no silêncio pesado que os cercava. Ron cruzou os braços ao redor dos joelhos e escondeu a cabeça nos braços. A mão de Harry pousou entre as escápulas de Ron, movendo-a em círculos lentos, como se Ron não fosse mais velho que James.

O tempo passou e, logo, a porta se abriu para dar passagem a Shanti.

- Ron? – ela chamou suavemente, parando em frente a eles. Os olhos de Harry se cerraram perante as manchas de sangue nas roupas normalmente limpas dela. Ron rapidamente ergueu a cabeça dos joelhos e rapidamente esfregou o rosto com a manga, secando as manchas de lágrimas. – Venha comigo.

Ron seguiu Shanti pela porta. Ela parou em frente a porta do quarto de Hermione.

- Antes de mais nada, o bebê está bem. Você pode ir vê-lo em um momento.

- E Hermione? – Ron não tentou esconder o óbvio medo que sentia. – Ela está bem?

A respiração de Shanti falhou.

- Eu sinto tanto...

Ron esfregou as mãos pelo rosto. Na última vez que Shanti viera ver Hermione, ela lhe dissera que ela deveria acordar logo. Mas isso tinha sido há mais de duas horas e Hermione não mostrava sinais de acordar. Ele suspirou e se recostou, esticando as pernas em frente ao corpo.

- Ron...? – a voz rouca de Hermione o fez se sentar ereto.

- Olá... – ele afastou o cabelo dos olhos dela. – Como está se sentindo?

- Horrível. – ela resmungou. – Estou toda dolorida...

- Quer um pouco de água?

A língua de Hermione correu por seus lábios secos.

- Sim...

Ron levou um copo de água até os lábios dela, assim como tinha feito com a poção do sono mais cedo.

- É, você vai ficar dolorida por um tempo. – ele disse, cuidadosamente ajudando Hermione a tomar vários goles de água. Colocou o copo na mesa ao lado da mesa.

Hermione tentou se sentar, mas o quarto começou a girar.

- Oh, nossa... – ela voltou a se afundar nos travesseiros. – Faça o quarto parar de girar. – ela mandou fracamente.

- Apenas fique deitada e descanse, mulher. Você perdeu muito sangue noite passada.

Mesmo em seu estado enfraquecido, Hermione não deixou de notar o tom de voz de Ron.

- O que aconteceu?

Ron esfregou o rosto mais uma vez.

- Pelo que eu entendi, foi algo chamado ruptura uterina. Shanti disse que é realmente muito raro alguém ter uma coisa dessas sem fazer algo chamado cesariana. – ele pausou. – É verdade que os trouxas te cortam para tirar o bebê?

- Eles podem. – Hermione cedeu.

- Oh. Bem. Ela disse que se você fez uma dessas, você pode ter uma ruptura uterina. Ou se você tem gêmeos. Mas desde que nenhum desses é seu caso... – Ron deu de ombros. – Ela disse que é uma daquelas coisas. – engoliu pesadamente. – Há mais uma coisa, Mione. – sua garganta se fechou ao redor das palavras. – Não podemos mais ter filhos. – ele disse sobre o nó em sua garganta, lágrimas queimando seus olhos.

Os olhos de Hermione se fecharam brevemente, antes de se abrirem, brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas.

- Hugo?

Ron soltou o ar com força.

- Ele é perfeito. Dez dedos nas mãos e nos pés. Três quilos e seiscentos. Quarenta e cinco centímetros. Não tem muito cabelo.

- Vermelho?

Ron fungou e assentiu.

- É claro que sim. Ele é um Weasley. – inclinou-se até sua cabeça descansar perto da de Hermione. – Ele se parece com você. Como naquelas fotos que sua mãe me mostrou.

- Posso vê-lo?

Ron respirou fundo e ergueu-se.

- Claro. Já volto. – ele saiu do quarto, e atravessou o corredor. Inclinou-se sobre o berço e o pegou nos braços. – Quer conhecer a mamãe? – murmurou. Carregou Hugo até o quarto de Hermione e colocou o bebê na dobra do braço de Hermione. – Mulher, esse é Hugo Nathaniel Weasley.

- Nathaniel? – Hermione olhou para Ron. – Quando decidimos por Nathaniel?

- Não decidimos. Apenas me ocorreu entre a uma e as três da manhã. Não achei que você se importaria.

Hermione balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Não mesmo... – correu um dedo pelo nariz de Hugo. – Acho que ele tem seu nariz. – sua voz falhou e, incapaz de se parar, lágrimas correram por seu rosto.

Ron deu a volta na cama e se deitou cuidadosamente, acomodando Hugo entre eles. Um braço se passou ao redor dos ombros de Hermione e o outro descansou sobre o que aninhava Hugo. Pressionou os lábios no alto da cabeça dela.

– Está tudo bem, mulher. – seus olhos se fecharam e as lágrimas que não conseguira derramar mais cedo, escorreram por seu rosto e pingaram no cabelo de Hermione.

_Continua..._


End file.
